Loric and Human
by Nightrun993
Summary: Jane/Six and Sarah are life mates and share in the special Lorien bond, knowing each others thoughts and hearts as the fight against the Mogs continues with the other numbers. can the fierce Lorien warrior and the quiet human survive what comes next? Preg
1. Unwell

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters.**

"Jane?" Sarah called before frowning at the lack of reply as she closed the door, looking around warily in case her lover decided to appear behind her as she usually did and her frown deepened at the lack of appearance. She sighed before carrying the shopping into the kitchen, suspecting the loric was out training with the other Garde. She'd unpacked half the shopping before giving a startled yelp when Jane suddenly crashed onto the countertop on her back. "Oh my god! Jane, don't do that!"

Jane gave a noise that sounded halfway between a groan and a whimper as she tried to get her bearings, she'd been aiming for the bathroom and ended up on the kitchen countertop and was still on the verge of throwing up as she rolled off the counter and pushed past Sarah to throw up into the kitchen sink violently.

Sarah started when the older woman started throwing up in the sink before holding her hair out of the way and rubbed her back soothingly as her stomach rebelled endlessly. "It's alright, babe."

Jane gave a soft whimper before somehow bringing up some more lunch, never had she experienced the sensation of vomiting, until a few days ago, and now it was a daily thing for her, which she did not like. Another five minutes of throwing up and her stomach finally calmed down and she spat the residue in her mouth into the sink before just panting, hearing Sarah turn the tap on to wash the sink clean and wet a cloth to dab her sweaty forehead and cheeks.

"Jane, what's going on?" Sarah asked softly, she could feel Jane's confusion through their bond and couldn't help feeling worried, Jane never got sick, in all their time together she couldn't think of a single time the loric had been ill or even remember her being sick in one of her memories.

Jane spat into the sink again and sipped from the tap to rinse her mouth out before resting her head against the side with her eyes closed. "I don't know, hun."

Sarah flinched before gently steering her lover to the bedroom, supporting her down the hall, and carefully lowered her onto the bed before fetching a bucket, just in case her stomach rebelled again. "Any idea on what might be going on?"

Jane shook her head miserably, looking up at the worried and concerned hazel eyes watching her carefully and pulled her down to lay on the bed with her before shifting closer. "I'll be ok though."

Sarah nodded reluctantly, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair back into place as she looked into the blue eyes, she knew Jane was partly lying, they both did, Jane had no idea what was going on or when she would be back to normal again. "You stay in bed and I'll bring you some soup for dinner, how does that sound?"

Jane smiled slightly, letting her eyes close wearily, imagining some of Sarah's hot tasty soup running over her tongue and down her throat to warm her belly and then the rest of her. "Mmm~."

Sarah giggled softly at the reaction, feeling through the bond that something light would be appreciated by her loric lover. "Chicken or pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin," Jane breathed.

"Ok, you stay here and I'll just go put it on and then I'll be right back so just rest," Sarah ordered firmly as she got up reluctantly, not wanting to leave.

Jane nodded slightly, already missing the warmth and presence of the other blonde but was too exhausted to feel much of anything for very long.

Sarah cast one last glance at the figure on the bed before hurrying to the kitchen to start making some pumpkin soup, moving around the kitchen swiftly as she prepared the ingredients before setting the soup to cook on the stove slowly. She cleaned up what little mess she'd made in making the soup before retreating back to the bedroom to find Jane asleep. She settled down next to her carefully, trying not to wake her and stiffened when she rolled and draped an arm over her middle before settling down again.

The two laid on the bed for nearly an hour and Sarah was glad she'd kept the heat on the soup low or else it would have burned since she couldn't move without disturbing Jane. She watched the older woman carefully, seeing some of the colour had come back into her skin and her breathing was even, she smirked slightly when she sensed the unseen change. "You know you can't play possum with me."

Jane felt a smile tugging her lips and relaxed before stretching slowly. "How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour," Sarah answered quietly, trying to keep from worrying again.

Jane felt the worry through their bond and gave her lover a reassuring look. "I'm ok now."

Sarah nodded reluctantly, not fully convinced as she brushed a stray lock of hair back into place, letting her fingers graze the soft, hot, skin slowly. "I thought lorics couldn't get sick?"

"I'm not sick, Sarah," Jane said with a cocked brow before sighing at her partner's expression. "Fine, I'll go talk to Adelina tomorrow if it'll make you stop worrying."

Sarah nodded shortly, her eyes almost boring holes through her lover they were so fierce before she started when she remembered the soup and she ran out to make sure it was ok, leaving Jane alone in the bedroom.

Jane shook herself to shake off the last of the intense look before rolling onto her back to look at the ceiling, thinking, as she tried to figure out what was going on. First she gains the unpleasant experience of vomiting for the first time in the forest, something she was thankful for since no one was around to see it. Then her legacies start acting up, either working poorly, like how she landed on the kitchen counter earlier instead of going to the bathroom, or going out of control, resulting in her disappearing at random times and ending up god knows where or sending objects into the atmosphere with her telekinesis instead of at a target ten metres away. Thankfully though, she hadn't encountered any fire and she wasn't eager to see if that legacy was also acting up. She sighed tiredly, closing her eyes, maybe going to see Adelina wouldn't be a total waste of time, even if she wasn't particularly fond of the woman after the way she'd treated Marina and forgotten about Lorien.

"Dinner's ready!"

Jane sighed again before getting up, tempted to just appear in the kitchen but didn't want to risk ending up on the roof outside and made herself walk, catching the scent of the soup and her stomach growled loudly in anticipation. She walked up behind Sarah, looping her arms around her as she rested her chin on her shoulder, inhaling the scent again. "Mmm~."

Sarah smiled as she ladled soup into two bowls slowly, almost feeling Jane's growling belly as she handed over a full bowl of piping hot soup and a plate of buttered bread before taking her own bowl and joined Jane at the table and couldn't help but stare at the ravenous appetite of her lover as she barely stopped to breathe before going for seconds and then thirds in the time space of fifteen minutes, a new record for her. "The soup's not going anywhere so you can relax you know," she joked weakly as Jane tried to cram more soup soaked bread into her mouth.

Jane froze at the words before looking up meekly before swallowing hard, forcing the mouthful down firmly. "Sorry, babe."

"It's alright," Sarah said reassuringly. "But you're on your fourth bowl already when you'd normally still be on your first or second bowl."

Jane shrugged awkwardly, eager to get back to eating but keeping herself in check. "I'm just really hungry after what happened earlier."

Sarah nodded quickly, sensing the eagerness and hunger through their bond. "Ok, eat until you full."

Jane nodded and returned to eating quickly, not as fast as before but still fast as she stopped on her sixth bowl before sitting back with a sigh, enjoying the warmth from the soup in her belly, before collecting the dishes since Sarah had cooked and started washing up while Sarah watched her carefully, trying to figure out what was going on.

**Review if you want more.**


	2. Wha?

**Ok here's the second chapter where things get interesting and the Sarah/Jane duo go and visit Marina (Number 7) and her guardian warrior.  
>Like to thank "the-voice-inside-of-me" for reviewing and possibly being the ONLY one reading this story. Thanks again Ally. <strong>

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters. **

"Hey Marina, Adelina," Sarah called as Jane blinked her vision clear from the teleport, grateful they hadn't ended up in the wrong state as she followed her partner up the footpath to the pair's house, her eyes fluttering as her vision refused to clear but she could follow the sound of footsteps easily.

"Sarah! Six!" Marina exclaimed happily, hugging the blonde human with a smile, knowing there was no way Jane would tolerate such affections herself so she let her be. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't a friend just drop by?" Sarah teased playfully.

Marina grinned. "Of course!"

Sarah laughed before quietening down when Adelina approached; suddenly remembering exactly why they were there. "But actually, we're here to see Adelina."

Marina blinked at looked at her Cêpan curiously before nodding to Sarah, showing there were no hard feelings.

Adelina frowned slightly; she knew what Jane thought about her and knew there was no way the pair would just 'stop by', which probably meant that Sarah had dragged Jane along. "What can I do for you two?"

Sarah opened her mouth before feeling woozy suddenly and stumbled slightly before hearing a thud as Jane hit the ground, unconscious, and she stumbled back to her before falling to her knees, struggling to stay conscious through their bond and she bit her hand hard to force herself to stay awake as Adelina went to Jane quickly, checking her for any wounds or injuries before carrying her inside.

"Is that why you came here?" Marina asked as she supported Sarah up and into the house.

Sarah nodded, taking short breaths. "There's more though."

Marina blinked before depositing Sarah into an armchair near the couch Adelina had put Jane on before going to get glasses of water for them while Adelina continued her examination.

"Is she ok?" Sarah asked worriedly.

Adelina didn't turn around as she continued working. "What else is there?"

"She was throwing up the other day and then ate a heap of food but before all that she teleported and landed on the kitchen counter suddenly, nearly gave me a heart attack," Sarah said awkwardly.

Adelina frowned as she checked Jane's mouth, lorics weren't supposed to be able to get sick, sure they could get injured but not sick like a human could and she'd never seen this before...or had she? Her frown deepened as she moved her hands over Jane's stomach, focusing carefully as she controlled her breathing before pressing down before getting knocked back at the jolt of loric blue power that erupted under her hands.

Sarah and Marina jumped when the coffee table broke as Adelina landed on it roughly. "Are you alright?"

Adelina nodded with a grunt, used to rougher treatment when training with Marina, she accepted a glass of water and sipped it carefully, her eyes on Jane warily, it had been a long time since she'd experienced something like that. "She'll be ok."

Sarah relaxed with a sigh of relief before looking at the Cêpan. "So what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her."

Sarah frowned. "But she's been throwing up and you saw her faint, she's obviously sick somehow."

Adelina took another sip from her glass. "It doesn't mean anything is wrong with her-."

"She couldn't even walk properly the other day! There must be something wro-," Sarah started heatedly, standing up to tower over the loric sitting on the floor.

"It just means she's with child," Adelina finished shortly before seeing Sarah's face set itself to stun as her mouth opened and closed silently before she fell back into the armchair, trying to remember how to think.

"H-How? W-W-Wha?" Sarah managed to choke out, her disbelief clear.

"Good question," Adelina said bluntly, looking back at Jane, who was still unconscious and oblivious to what was going on around her.

Marina moved around to place a comforting hand on the stunned Sarah's shoulder, guessing what kind of thoughts could be going through her head at the news. "Six wouldn't do that."

Sarah nodded numbly but she couldn't see any other explanation for this other than Jane sleeping with a man and betraying her and somehow keeping it from her through their bond. She attempted to drink some water but her hand shook too violently and Marina steadied her hand and helped her drink.

All three looked towards the couch when Jane groaned before Adelina and Marina left the room to give the two some privacy.

Jane groaned again as she forced her eyes open, grimacing at the light and put a hand to her throbbing head and swallowed to moisten her dry throat before sensing a feeling of dread from her bond with Sarah and looked around quickly, worry flooding her before she relaxed when she saw her in the armchair. She stilled as she took in the body language and expression, almost recoiling at the look in her lover's eyes. "Sarah?"

Sarah nodded slightly, looking down at her hands to try and figure out what to say and decided to just bite the bullet. "Adelina had a look at you while you were out."

Jane nodded slowly, wondering what the Cêpan had found, from Sarah's expression it wasn't good and she swallowed nervously, trying to stay calm, knowing Sarah needed her to be strong. "And?"

Sarah flinched slightly at the word, licking her dry lips slightly, trying to force the words out. "She said you're pregnant."

Jane froze, disbelief on her face at the word, it was impossible, the only one she'd been with for years was Sarah, she couldn't be pregnant, the Cêpan must be messing her mate to get back at her for their last fight. "I'm not pregnant."

Sarah's jaw tightened slightly. "And how would you know?"

Jane started at the edge to the words and hurt flashed across her face at the implication that she'd had an affair. "Because the only one I've been with is you."

Sarah looked away, two sides waging war inside her.

Jane felt her heart crack at the reaction but couldn't blame her beloved for it, it was the most logical conclusion to the news of pregnancy for either of them and she'd be thinking it if she was in Sarah's place. She grunted when a box landed on her head before falling into her lap and she paled at the pregnancy test and looked over the back of the couch to see Marina duck back out of the room before she could thump her. She looked down at the box again and scowled, ready to throw it away from herself.

"Take the test," Sarah said quietly.

Jane stilled before looking up, her eyes pleading before seeing the same look in Sarah's eyes, she had to know for sure. She sighed before nodding and stood up with a groan before going to the bathroom to take the test while Sarah waited nervously and refilled the water glasses for them both and after five minutes Jane returned with the stick and set it on a large and flat chunk of the coffee table where they could both see it but not the result. She looked up when Sarah moved over and sat down next to her, their fingers entwining, and she relaxed slightly but couldn't help but feel anxious despite knowing there was no way it could be positive. She chewed her lip anxiously, the wait becoming unbearable.

"Relax," Sarah said quietly, the anxiety from Jane was not helping her own.

Jane scowled. "It's not your pee on the stick!"

Sarah smiled slightly before checking the time and exhaled slowly. "It's ready."

Jane swallowed nervously before carefully picking up the stick and felt her breath get caught in her chest as the colour drained from her face as she looked at the two pink lines.

Sarah didn't need to see the stick to know what the result was, the look on Jane's face was enough and from the look she couldn't believe it either and somehow that expression reassured her that Jane hadn't cheated on her. "Deep breaths, babe."

Jane struggled with the simple order as her mouth opened and closed before she looked at Sarah, her confusion and distress clear at the result and she leaned against her when she put an arm around her comfortingly and rubbed her back soothingly, calming her down enough to breathe. "I-It's wrong, it must be."

Sarah nodded slightly, trying to think of what to do or say to help her lover, the distress and confusion from her through their bond was nearly overwhelming. "We'll pick up another test on the way home and you can take it again, ok?"

Jane nodded quickly but that didn't stop the flurry of confused thoughts from running wild through her mind. "Can we go home now?"

Sarah blinked before nodding, she'd clearly underestimated how big an impact this was having on Jane and she needed to be the strong one now and keep the loric grounded and calm. "Of course, I'll just say goodbye to Adelina and Marina and then we'll stop by the drug store on the way home."

"Ok," Jane said uncomfortably, not wanting to stay any longer than she had to.

Sarah nodded and squeezed the hand in hers comfortingly before going to find the two and say goodbye since she guessed Jane didn't want to face them right now, even to say goodbye. When she came back the pregnancy test was gone and Jane was fidgeting impatiently before she grabbed her hand and teleported, nearly knocking the breath out of her and when they reappeared she collided with Jane's chest while Jane's back slammed into a brick wall and she gave a grunt at the impact. "Are you alright?"

Jane flinched, Sarah had never asked her that before, she knew that lorics were stronger than that and she was stronger than the average loric so the only reason why she was asking was because of her mistaken condition.

"I'm asking because you've been unwell for the past few days," Sarah said bluntly, reading her lover's thoughts before walking into the street ahead of her to show her that she wasn't babying her as she looked around for a drug store before crossing the street and walking in, waiting a couple of minutes for Jane to catch up. "You want to wait here while I get the test?"

Jane nodded uncomfortably. "Get more than one."

Sarah blinked before nodding and disappeared down an aisle in search of the tests and came back with three before going to the counter and paid for them, ignoring the look from the clerk as she took the bag before walking back to Jane and took her hand before leading her out and down the street. It wasn't far from their house so they could comfortably walk except Sarah could feel the building anxiety from Jane at the wait and stopped at the supermarket and got a sports drink from the vending machine before handing it to her. "You're going to need to drink a lot to be able to do three tests," she said bluntly at the confused look before softening at the blush and led the way down the street for home again.

Jane opened the bottle before taking a few gulps, letting the fingers on her free hand entwine with Sarah's as they walked slowly so she wouldn't cramp and could drink comfortably.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane answered after finishing her gulp.

Sarah looked at the ground as they walked, collecting her thoughts. "What will you do if the test wasn't a mistake?" she asked uncertainly before flinching at the sensation of her stomach dropping.

"I-I don't know," Jane said quietly, her voice shaking slightly at the prospect.

"Would you get rid of it?" Sarah asked nervously.

Jane looked down, sighing in defeat. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, it would be a part of the next generation of lorics, our race needs to be rebuilt and it's my responsibility to do it...though I never expected it to be."

"Because of me? Us?" Sarah probed slightly.

Jane nodded slightly. "I was kind of relieved too, all the pressure gone and I could live without it."

"But if the test is positive?" Sarah asked, looking at her mate carefully.

"I'll take my responsibility as a loric," Jane said quietly, looking down.

Sarah felt her heart ache at the look of defeat on her lover's face, the lack of choice she had in the matter, Jane was a killer, a destroyer, not a creator, that's why she was such a good fighter but the concept of being the opposite of that without a choice was crushing. "I'm sorry."

Jane looked up slightly, just enough to see Sarah's eyes. "It's not your fault, it's my responsibility, I'm just sorry it'll affect you so much."

Sarah slipped her hand into Jane's gently, fighting off the thoughts of impossibility. "It takes two to tango, babe."

Jane blinked, confusion and surprise on her face. "What?"

Sarah blushed and looked away. "Never mind...anyway, it might not even be positive."

Jane nodded reluctantly, eyeing Sarah carefully before taking another gulp from her bottle as they continued the rest of the walk in silence.

When they finally arrived home Sarah busied herself in the kitchen while Jane took the bag of tests with her to the bathroom, locking the door quietly after her.

Sarah sighed tiredly as she leaned against the counter, feeling the rising anxiety from Jane through their bond as she did the tests. She swallowed nervously, if the test was really positive it would change everything for them, naturally they'd just accepted their life together wouldn't involve kids and were content with that but now the impossible was going to turn the world upside-down on them. She didn't know what she wanted the result to be but she did know that, no matter what, she'd be by Jane's side through it. She glanced at the clock before browsing through the fridge and poured herself some lemonade, sipping a bit, before going back to waiting for Jane to return.

After an hour she was getting worried and was tempted to read Jane's mind but restrained herself and instead knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Babe? Everything alright?"

'No.'

Sarah blinked at the mental reply before looking at the door again. "Jane, no matter what the result is, we'll get through it together, just as we have through everything else...please open the door?" she asked softly before waiting with baited breath and relaxed slightly when there was a click from the door as it was unlocked before she ventured in cautiously. She looked around the bathroom before seeing Jane slumped against the side of the bathtub and she went to her instantly, crouching down in front of her worriedly. "Babe?"

Jane didn't reply and opted to point at the sink limply.

Sarah looked at the sink and then back at her lover before standing up and peering in and saw the three positive results before looking back at Jane, wondering what to say. "Are you alright?"

Jane bit her lip before shaking her head, trembling slightly as her emotional wall started to crack. "Why is this happening to me?"

Sarah softened before sitting down next to the loric and wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. "Swear to me there wasn't anyone else?"

Jane flinched at the question but understood why it was being asked. "I swear to you on my life, there has been no one else since I found you."

Sarah nodded, she knew Jane had had some previous flings before they'd met and found themselves soul mates to each other, just as Jane knew she'd had a few boyfriends, even if it had taken her a few weeks to even look at John without glaring. "Guess that makes it my fault then."

Jane started before looking at her beloved, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sarah smiled weakly. "Well if I'm the only one you've been with then it's the only logical explanation, maybe it's a part of being loric?"

Jane stared at her lover, utterly dumb folded at her words and couldn't deny her logical thinking except it was biologically impossible but then again, she didn't know much about the reproductive ways of her race so it could unknowingly be in the realm of possibility, what she'd give for her Cêpan to be here and explain this to her. "I-I don't know, Katarina never talked about this sort of stuff with me, she was more concerned about keeping me alive."

Sarah relaxed slightly; glad Jane hadn't laughed at her or called her a freak for thinking of the idea. "Well until we find out we can just pretend if you want..."

Jane looked down as she thought before nodding; finding a sense of comfort that there was a reason for her state instead of it just popping up out of nowhere. She flinched slightly at the hand on her belly and looked down and then up at Sarah, her eyes questioning, before she acknowledged the feelings in their bond and made herself relax at the nervousness, embarrassment and slight trace fear her mate was giving off at just doing that and she put her hand on top of hers reassuringly, finding comfort in the gesture. "I'd like that."

Sarah smiled before kissing her beloved's cheek tenderly. "We'll have to figure out what we're doing but later, let's get you to the bedroom so you can lay down and relax."

Jane frowned before sighing wearily and accepted the hand up and followed Sarah to the bedroom before curling up on the bed, smiling at the affection and cuddles she got and relaxed happily, basking in the affection. "What did you mean when you said 'we'll have to figure out what we're doing'?"

Sarah blinked as she played with a lock of blonde hair absently. "Well things are gonna change, aren't they? We can already see that your legacies are being affected by the pregnancy so you'll have to stop using them until this is over and no fighting either."

Jane blanched, rules. "But-."

"No buts!" Sarah said firmly, her eyes stern. "My babe and baby are going to stay safe and not get into trouble or brawls."

Jane huffed, giving her suddenly bossy lover an annoyed look. "Or what?"

"Or you'll find your bed suddenly empty," Sarah said with a straight face.

Jane stilled before looking at Sarah, taking in the serious expression, she'd do it to, she had that stubborn glint in her eye so she didn't doubt that Sarah would sleep in the guest room and leave her alone in bed, no matter how painful the separation might be for both of them. "Fine."

Sarah relaxed before going back to stroking the blonde locks slowly. "I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

"Sarah, it's not even a real thing yet so don't go getting attached," Jane said bluntly before flinching when her hand was pressed to her belly and she met Sarah's eye.

"It is real and I will get attached and so should you, that 'thing' is half of you, from what happened at Marina and Adelina's it already has some loric power since it knocked Adelina back hard enough to break the coffee table. This is our baby, your baby, Jane, don't just dismiss it and not care," Sarah said firmly, her eyes steeled.

Jane nodded slowly, feeling a slight trickle of fear go down her spine at the air around her lover and the feel from her from their bond, she'd never felt anything like it before but it was powerful. She had no idea what the pregnancy would do to their bond but so far she was guessing that it made Sarah very protective and dominant since she'd never seen her this assertive unless they were in bed together. She shivered at the unexpected wave of longing that rolled through her suddenly and blushed before looking away when Sarah straightened when she got the feeling through their bond. The unexpected sensation of hot breath on her neck was the only warning she had before she moaned at the sucking sensation that followed, feeling the hot tongue running over her skin teasingly and she moved to give better access. "S-Sarah..."

Sarah smirked at the needy whimper as she finished her love bite before tearing the flimsy fishnet shirt in half to get to more of the hot flesh and attacked the restrained cleavage eagerly, thoroughly enjoying the sounds of pleasure as Jane shifted under her mouth. She pulled off the bra and threw it across the room before shedding her own shirt before looking down at her breathless mate.

Jane shivered at the intense look in Sarah's eye as she looked down at her before quivering slightly as they took in every detail of each other, the lust from each other doubling through their bond before their lips met again, bodies pressed close as they tried to feel more of each other desperately.

**Review if you want more and say whether or not you want to see a lemon in the next chapter.**


	3. I love you

**3rd chapter up for you ravenous readers!  
>Thanks gimini523 for your informative review, loved it, hope I get more like that and I'll take your suggestion into consideration for a conception flashback in a later chapter.<strong>

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters.**

Sarah brushed her tongue over the hungry lips that were pressed against hers and felt them part before her tongue snaked past them to meet Jane's tongue and shivered as her skin tingled the way only Jane could make it and she deepened the kiss immediately. She groaned into the kiss when she felt Jane run her nails over her back, making it arch at the sensation before she rocked her weight forward when Jane's hands went lower, digging into her ass, trying to push her closer and she didn't deny her. Her own fingers were buried in the long blonde locks and caressing the soft cheek of her mate as they kissed passionately before breaking to breathe and she opened her eyes to look down at the breathless loric before she opened her own eyes and looked up at her lustfully. "You want more?"

Jane nodded as her chest rose and fell excitedly and she quivered with anticipation before closing her eyes again and moaning longingly when Sarah's hot breath rolled over her exposed neck, teasing her, and she shifted under her lover, hoping she wasn't going to tease her for long like she usually did. She whimpered and bit her lip, her face creased with frustration as her breathing shuddered and the ache between her legs grew even more, desperate for Sarah's attention. "Please give me more," she whimpered after several long, torturous, minutes of hot breath and teasing licks, she'd survived for months a Mog prison but a few minutes at her beloved's mercy and she was putty in her hand and willing to do anything. "P-Please, Sarah..."

"Mmm~," Sarah sighed, purposely exhaling on the sensitive skin, watching goosebumps rise from her teasing and she grinned wickedly at her desperate mate. "I love it when you beg for me, babe."

Jane whimpered, once such words would have insulted her and her loric warrior pride but she'd settled for only letting Sarah say it and didn't want to end up being left hot and bothered. She gasped when the hot mouth descended on her pulse point and sucked it delicately and she squirmed slightly, choking on her moan as her hands ran up the smooth back they were exploring before undoing the bra clasp with a silent cheer of victory.

Sarah startled from her sucking when her conquered bra fell free and she looked down before reluctantly withdrawing her fingers from Jane's hair to get rid of it, throwing it over her shoulder with a huff of annoyance before gasping when her freed breasts were claimed by the loric. "Oooh~!"

Jane smirked at the squeal before sucking harder on the creamy flesh and drew a rapidly hardening nipple into her mouth, biting it gently, and evicting another sound from Sarah as her body shook from pleasure as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive little nub teasingly. She let her teeth scrape the soft skin gently as she withdrew before sucking it back into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the nipple as if it were a lolly while her hand mauled the other neglected breast, kneading and massaging the mound firmly as the noises of enjoyment flowed from her mate. The shaking grew even more as she let her free hand wander innocently to undo the belt that kept the jeans on those luscious curves...so naturally both the belt and jeans HAD to go immediately. Despite what most were led to believe she liked being on the bottom, at least during foreplay, it kept her hands free and restricted Sarah's movements since she had to hold herself up, by the time foreplay was over Sarah was too weak to keep herself up so they'd trade places and she'd take the top, a perfect strategy.

Sarah whimpered, wondering how the loric always reduced her to this as her arms trembled and she started to grind her hips against hers longingly before feeling a surge of self-control and rolled her weight to one side slightly, freeing a hand to massage one of the soft mounds. She growled playfully, leaning down to nibble and suck on an earlobe slowly, earning the release of the breast her lover's mouth had claimed before moving quickly to capture her mouth in a kiss. They rolled their hips against each other as they worked the other's pants and panties off with the ease of long practice before feeling the newly exposed skin. She stilled when an unexpected thought went through her mind and she pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Jane's stomach before lifting her weight off her completely, evicting a whine from the loric at the loss of contact.

"Get back down here," Jane growled before shifting at the hand on her stomach, not feeling anything sexy about the touch before remembering the life growing behind her navel and blushed before looking up at her lover and smiled back at her, shifting and tilting her head to one side, enjoying the caresses, and felt the fondness from her through their bond. "What are you feeling, babe?"

Sarah smiled and rested her weight to one side as she continued to stroke and caress, trying to figure out what she was feeling before pressing a soft kiss to the loric's lips and brushed a stray lock of hair off her face. "I don't know...it's indescribable and somehow I love you even more...maybe it's because there's more of you to love."

Jane blushed slightly before leaning up to claim the lips in a passionate kiss, gently nudging them back on track as she rolled onto her human lover, finding her more compliant than usual and didn't struggle against her but the moan she evicted from her when she rubbed against her was normal. She shivered at the hands that ran up her spine, pressing her closer as she shifted into position before starting to hump slowly and listened to the moans from Sarah, letting them fill her up as she quickened her movements before moaning loudly when she felt fingers prod at her depths and nearly rolled off her to give her better access. "Oh god."

Sarah almost purred at the reaction from the woman on top of her and took the opportunity to lick and suck the neglected bounty above her, burying her own moans in the soft flesh and gasped when she felt calloused fingers enter her and bucked her hips eagerly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give access to her neck as the hot mouth descended to nibble and suck while her nails drew furrows on the loric's back as she humped her. A twitch of her fingers made the fierce loric warrior's back arch and her mouth open with a gasp, her eyes wide, while corkscrewing her fingers and grinding into the hot wet folds made her mate squeeze her eyes shut and moan, her toes curling adorably, she knew exactly which buttons to press and revelled in the power she had before moving her mouth to her lover's ear, sucking on an earlobe briefly in a tease. "Moan for me baby, say you want it," she said huskily, grinning at the whine she got in response and slowed her fingers, feeling the trembling from Jane's own fingers inside her and ground against them. "Say you want me, you hot sexy warrior."

"I want you, I want you so bad it hurts," Jane whimpered, frustration on her face at the incredible ache between her legs. "Take me now, please baby, make it stop hurting for me..."

Sarah felt her mouth curl into a smile as she teased the earlobe, letting Jane stew in suspense for several long seconds before she resumed moving her fingers quickly and moaned at the shaky jabs from the fingers inside her, each thrust in scraping her sweet spot and almost making her buck from pleasure. She closed her eyes and arched her back as much as she could when she felt a calloused thumb on her clit and moaned loudly, shaking from pleasure under her lover and hurried her own movements, using her other hand to rub at the neglect clit of the loric and nearly made the arm supporting the warrior buckle as pleasure shot up her spine. She moaned and rocked her hips faster, feeling Jane mirror her as their hands became shaky and jerky in their movements and ministrations as they neared the edge together and she welcomed the lips from above as they kissed with a deep passion.

Jane moaned into the kiss as she tried to keep her hand moving while her arm trembled almost violently from holding up her weight as pleasure shot up her spine, making her see stars as she felt the fire in her stomach build, ready to explode at any second while Sarah shook underneath her, clearly getting close to her own climax. Normally they would both go for several rounds but something told her that this was a one round time and was going to be something as she poured all of her strength and focus into bringing her partner to climax with her before a final thrust made her body explode as she clamped down on the fingers inside her and howled her lover's name, barely hearing her mate's voice scream her own name as they went over the edge together.

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut as her muscles spasmed and orgasmic bliss flooded her brain as her body tried to milk the fingers inside it while Jane howled her pleasure and spasmed above her before collapsing on her. She panted as she enjoyed the rest of her orgasm, feeling it doubly strong through her bond with Jane and moaned softly before gently rolling Jane off her so neither of them suffocated and so the loric could cool down a bit since she didn't really feel like a second round for once as she sprawled on the bed, not even bothering with the sweaty twisted sheet around her ankle as her chest heaved and she enjoyed her post-orgasmic bliss.

Jane panted heavily as she slowly regained control of her body after several long minutes and pressed closer to Sarah, who put an arm around her protectively, and she sighed softly, her eyes half closed, as they recovered under the sweaty and twisted sheets. She let her hand wander to her stomach and traced a swirl lazily, letting her thoughts go where they pleased as she enjoyed the moment, knowing Sarah was probably doing the same. "I love you..."

Sarah smiled sleepily and kissed her pregnant lover's forehead affectionately. "I love you too," she murmured before shifting and smiled again when she saw Jane was already asleep before settling down to follow her into the land of dreams, wondering just how much their world was going to change.

**Review if you want more and please be patient as chapter updates will be slow since uni is starting again but I'm sure if enough of you review I'll find the energy and motivation to give you ravenous readers more fruits of my imagination.**


	4. Mogadorians

**Finally! 4th chapter is up! Thanks for being so patient and be grateful I managed to get this one out, I needed to brainstorm ideas and get over writer's block to pump out this chapter so you all better enjoy it, I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully you won't all have to wait a month for it. "Hopefully" being the key word.**

**the-voice-inside-of-me: thanks for stickin with the story and reviewing a third chapter, even if you're semi-begging for an update  
>Lil Scream Queen: glad to hear it and your wait hopefully hasnt been in vain, looking forward to your next review!<br>RainBlueWater: sweet! lets see if i can do better with this chapter and keep you riveted**

**And to the rest of you who have added/favourited my one-of-a-kind story and haven't given a review...gimmie a review this time! Author's need reviews! We lay awake at night thinking up ideas for the stories you love, the least you can do is give a few words about our efforts!**

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters.**

"I love rock n roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!" Sarah sang to the music that was thumping from the CD player, running her hands over Jane as the loric ground back against her.

"I love rock n roll! So come an take your time an dance with me!" Jane sang back, a smirk playing on her lips as she moved her hips seductively to the beat against her lover, looking back at the grin on her face. "Said can I take you home where we can be alone?"

Sarah grinned even wider as they danced and sang before the phone rang and she groaned when Jane left her to dance alone in the middle of the room and she moved her hips seductively, seeing the loric's eyes following her intently as she pressed several buttons blindly, making her laugh.

Jane stuck her tongue out before finally pressing the right button and turned serious out of habit, Sarah was the only one she loosened up around while everyone else got her warrior side. "This is Six," she said bluntly before biting her lip when her gaze returned to her mate's dancing form and she swallowed slightly at the smouldering look in the hazel eyes and nearly hung up the phone. "Huh?"

"I said, we found a party of mogadorians," John repeated slowly, wishing the music would get turned off soon so he could hear more clearly. "They're a few hours' drive from you, the rest of us are heading to their location now to clean house."

"Count me in," Jane said instantly, finally registering what the other loric was saying. "I'll be on the road in a few minutes, call me about the meeting place."

"Ok, call you in a few hours," John said shortly before hanging up.

Sarah blinked as she watched Jane hang up and pick up her travel bag, checking it had everything in it before adding her dagger to it and she turned off the music instantly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

"Four just called, they found some mogadorians a few hours from here and we're going to clean house," Jane said as she snatched up her keys before finding her way blocked by her less than impressed lover. "Sarah, they need me, you know I'm the best fighter they have-."

"And the best fighter they have is on maternity leave," Sarah said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You can't seriously expect to be able to fight right now, Jane, what about the baby?"

"I'll be fine and the baby will be fine," Jane said soothingly, trailing her hands down the outside of Sarah's arms from her shoulders slowly, trying to soften her up. "And I won't be alone, don't forget, the others will be there to pull their weight and kill their share of mogadorians, I probably won't even get to break a sweat."

Sarah grumbled slightly, knowing this was probably true considering the number of times Jane had come home in a foul mood because there hadn't been enough mogadorians for her to kill with the others around. "Fine...but if it's so safe I'm going with you and if you even open your mouth to argue that it's too dangerous then you can forget about going."

Jane shut her mouth instantly and glared silently at her lover, trying to make her back down before checking the time and scowled heavily. "You stay out of the way though, I don't want you to get hurt," she said sternly before going out to the car while Sarah locked up the house quickly and packed her own bag with food for the trip. She sighed as she started the car and resisted beeping the horn, not wanting to attract attention from the neighbours, so she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as Sarah locked the front door and ran to the car, throwing her packs into the back before climbing into the passenger seat. "Got everything?"

"Ask me that again and I won't share my snacks," Sarah said loftily before answering the phone as Jane pulled onto the road and started to head out of town before she gave her directions to the meeting place from John as she looked over a map. "It'll take us about eight hours to get to the meeting place from here."

"Except I'm driving," Jane said with a smirk before stepping on the gas and smirked even more at the yelp from Sarah as she dropped the map. "Hope you've got your seatbelt on."

Sarah glared, not impressed, but checked her seatbelt before checking the radio for anything good that could make the trip go faster and distract her from Jane's unsettling driving that still made her feel a little queasy sometimes. "Promise me if I tell you to pull over that you'll pull over."

Jane blinked and glanced at her beloved before wincing slightly and nodded, her eyes apologetic, the last time she'd ignored Sarah's request to stop she'd nearly crashed the car when she'd started throwing up into her bag and had needed to replace it. She grimaced at the memory, she'd needed to wash everything that had been in the bag and use air freshener in the car, but that was only after she'd calmed down a humiliated Sarah and promised her a thousand times that it was alright and that she'd never liked the bag anyway. "I promise, babe."

Sarah nodded as she relaxed in her seat, letting her eyes close as she listened to the radio, smiling slightly when she felt a comforting hand rub her thigh and let her hand rest on it. "I'll be fine," she mumbled, giving the hand a reassuring squeeze. "Focus on the road and don't crash."

"Yes ma'am," Jane said with a smile but left her hand on the thigh as she focused on her driving, letting Sarah shift their hands so she could snatch hers back at any time if the need arose. She sighed softly and settled in for the long drive, eager to get to the fight and hoped they didn't start without her.

_Five Hours Later:_

Sarah stretched with a groan, boredom on her face as she looked around at the scenery before cleaning up the leavings from lunch. "And you mocked me for bringing food."

"Smartass," Jane shot back with a grin before straightening when Sarah slipped a hand onto her thigh and slid inwards, making her groan and struggle to concentrate. "D-Driving," she said hoarsely, clearing her throat several times to just get that much out and resisted closing her eyes at the tender kiss from her lover. "Teaser."

"Mmm~ you love it all the same though," Sarah said lightly, grinning smugly at the look her fierce loric warrior sent her. "Focus on driving."

Jane grumbled but obeyed and turned serious as they entered the small town they were supposed to be meeting the others in and her eyes scanned the buildings and signs, looking for the meeting point before recognising John's SUV and casually pulled over. "You feel like some coffee?"

"I feel like a restroom," Sarah said bluntly as she stepped out of the car gingerly, ignoring the chuckle from her mate as she got out of the car and locked it. She didn't wait as she hobbled into the cafe, not stopping when the others greeted her as she hurried around to the bathrooms.

"What's up with the human?" Luke asked with a smirk, enjoying anytime that Sarah spent in discomfort.

Jane glared at the loric as she sat down next to Marina, not even bothering to answer the annoyance that was Five, all he thought about was getting in her pants for the 'good of the loric race'. She smirked inwardly at the memory of regretfully and sorrowfully telling the group a lucky shot from a mogadorian had left her unable to reproduce. It hadn't stopped Luke from bothering her though, since he knew how much it upset Sarah, which was also one of the reasons why she'd told the lie, even though she'd been very impressed the time her lover launched herself across a picnic table and started to strangle him. It had taken both John and Crayton to drag Sarah off the loric while she'd nearly laughed herself sick at his expression...the following evening had consisted of very hot sex that still gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Earth calling Six, you in there?" Ella said as she waved a hand in front of Jane's eyes, a little disconcerted at her expression.

"She's thinking about her life mate naked," Marina said casually, grinning when the youngest loric jerked her hand away as if Jane might bite it off while Luke scowled heavily. "Since Six is busy daydreaming I think we should just leave her here and go kill the mogadorians ourselves."

Jane snapped out of her daydream so fast it was amazing she didn't get whiplash. "Six isn't getting left anywhere; you guys couldn't kill a mogadorian without me even if they were tied to trees and painted neon orange. I want to kill already!"

A waitress stopped at the proclamation, alarm on her face as she stared at the group.

"Your eagerness to kill people in paintball disturbs us, honestly, you should seek help," Adelina said dryly, discreetly covering Jane's slip as the waitress relaxed and moved on. "Watch your mouth; you've never been so loose before, you shouldn't even-."

"I'm fine, just itching to play some 'paintball'," Jane said shortly, cutting off the Cêpan instantly and giving her a warning look, she hadn't thought about the baby all day and she didn't want to start now, or for the others to find out about it. She shifted slightly in the booth when Sarah returned and rested a hand on her thigh and felt her hand slip onto hers gently. Unlike the others they couldn't make public displays of affection, it was too noticeable when two young women started exchanging kisses, she'd nearly had a meltdown when a group of high school boys had started taking pictures of them and they'd decided it was best to keep their public affections discreet so they could remain inconspicuous. "So where are they?"

"A few miles from here, Luke has been playing the bait to keep them around for the past few days," John said lightly but it was clear he wasn't impressed. "We'll drive and then stop a mile from their location before going in on foot and picking them off one by one until we break into the inevitable all out fight."

"I prefer the all out fight," Jane said impatiently, knowing she'd be the one doing most of the sneaking through the dirt to pick the enemy off one by one, she liked fast and flashy, not slow and sneaky.

"You hang back then while the rest of us deal with them," Adelina said firmly, giving Jane a warning look that if she argued she'd spill her secret.

Jane glared at the Cêpan but didn't call her bluff and smirked slightly. "Fine, I'll come in at the last moment and save your asses."

"Cowboy," Marina muttered, knowing there was a high chance they'd need Jane to step in.

'My cowgirl.'

Jane held back a smirk and glanced at her lover, who was looking the other way innocently. 'My bronco.'

Sarah coughed to hide her smile, her cheeks reddening slightly in a blush as she forced her gaze to stay away from the loric before her lips curled upwards slightly as a memory surfaced and nearly laughed when Jane choked on her water.

"Ok, enough you two," Crayton said sternly, guessing what was going on between the pair and they couldn't afford distractions right now.

"Sorry," Sarah said apologetically, patting Jane on the back as the loric cleared her throat firmly.

"We need to be in position within the hour," John said briskly, moving on before the two could start up and disrupt the meeting all over again. "No engine revving, got it?"

Nods went around the booth before they left money on the table for their drinks and filed out, innocently chatting about paintball as they passed the waitress.

"Six," John said quietly when they were outside and he jerked his head, glancing at Sarah as she chatted with Ella while Jane joined him. "Why is Sarah here? I thought we all agreed we'd leave the humans out of this for their own safety."

"She blackmailed me," Jane said dryly, her expression clearly saying she wasn't about to divulge details on the subject. "And with so many of us here she'll be fine, I'll keep her safe, Four."

John made a noise of reluctance but nodded and withdrew to his SUV, talking with the others before getting in and starting the car, waiting for her to start her car before following the SUV down the street and out of town before turning onto a dirt track.

"I want you to stay in the car," Jane said quietly, keeping her eyes on the back of the SUV. "I need you to be safe-."

"I wanted a pony when I was seven years old," Sarah said lightly as she looked at the forest they were driving into. "Didn't matter how much I wanted it, I never got the pony I wanted."

Jane blinked, confused at the unexpected story. "Um, ok, but I'm not talking about ponies, I'm talking abou-."

"You're talking about what you want and I'm telling you, you don't always get what you want, no matter how much you want it," Sarah said coolly, turning her gaze on her lover. "This is one of the times when you won't get what you want; I'm not letting you out of my sight, Six."

Jane physically cringed, she hated it when Sarah called her that and she knew it, she hazarded a glance at Sarah and nearly cringed again at the gaze, feeling the unfamiliar sensation from their bond that made her submit without explanation. "Ok then, but just stay out of the way and if I tell you to run, you run."

"Fine," Sarah said shortly, turning her gaze back out the window and heard a shaky exhale from the loric and sensed her trying to regain her composure through their bond but stayed silent as she watched the scenery go by until the SUV quietly stopped in front of them and Jane pulled alongside.

"We go on foot from here," Luke said as he checked his weapons before frowning when Sarah got out of the car. "No humans."

"Shut up, Five," Jane snapped, her eyes dangerous as she stared him down, even reaching for her loric dagger that was strapped to her back.

Luke scowled heavily and looked at John for support and ground his teeth angrily when he didn't get any before stomping off in the direction of the mogadorian camp, the others following warily, ready for anything.

"I'm surprised you're letting them get so far ahead," Sarah commented as she watched the group disappear while Jane ambled along.

"I'm the reserve and make sure no one circles around them from behind, it's also good so if they walk into a trap so someone is free to help," Jane explained boredly, her eyes flicking from tree to tree warily, she might appear casual but her muscles were ready to snap into action. "Four came up with the strategy after reading some book; it's a good idea except I'm the one who gets left out of all the fun in the end since I'm the best fighter."

"Woe is you," Sarah said with a smirk, being sure to stay a pace behind Jane, just off her flank, so she wouldn't get in the way, she flinched when a pair of birds chirped in the trees overhead somewhere and looked down. "Jane-."

"Please don't start, I need to focus right now, Sarah, and I promised you that I'd be fine," Jane said quietly, trying to keep her focus, distractions like this could be fatal to herself and to the others, another reason why she preferred Sarah to not come on these hunts. She heard a grumble behind her and smiled slightly, she was off the hook, for now, but she was going to get it later...she could deal with that. She stiffened when she heard yelling and fighting up ahead and froze, signalling Sarah to stop silently as she waited, she couldn't move unless someone called for her.

"It's started," Sarah murmured, also hearing the fighting and stayed still as she waited, trusting the loric knew what she was doing.

"SIX!"

Jane exploded forward instantly, as if she were a racehorse bursting from the starting gate, leaping over shrubbery as she ran towards the fighting, hearing Sarah following as they approached the fight and she fired her loric gun, killing two mogadorians as she stopped on the edge of the fray, firing at the enemy while the others dodged and ducked, steadily wearing them down. She smirked as she shot another before a rather nasty looking mogadorian spotted her and her confidence abandoned her suddenly as her body seemed to pulse and she dropped her gun, her eyes wide as she gasped for breath at the fear running through her gut. The baby, the baby was in danger; they were going to kill the baby.

"Six, what are you doing?" John demanded as he fought off three mogadorians at once, his teeth grit as he looked back at Jane who seemed frozen, her expression torn, normally she would have been all over this fight but she wasn't even moving, her loric gun forgotten on the ground. "SIX!"

Jane started out of her trance at the yell and at the sight of the mogadorian coming at her with a sword and she stumbled back, her arms wrapping around her stomach protectively as terror filled her, she had to get away, she had to protect the baby. She started when she felt a weight get removed from her back before Sarah appeared in front of her, Jane's loric dagger in hand, as she stood unmoving and unafraid as the mogadorian charged.

"COME ON!" Sarah shouted angrily, her eyes blazing as the two blades met and she surprisingly held her ground against the alien, who growled as they pressed against each other.

"Sarah!" John yelled, concerned and surprised that she was holding her own against a mogadorian while Jane looked frozen still, her face a picture of terror. He quickly shot and knifed his opponents before taking careful aim and shot the mogadorian Sarah was locked with and heaved a sigh of relief when the alien was reduced to dust before looking around to see the others ending their own battles quickly. He relaxed as the last mogadorian was reduced to dust before looking back at Sarah and Jane and a dark frown descended on his face as he approached the two. "What the hell was that, Six?"

Sarah bristled before starting when Jane fell to her knees and ran to her side instantly, pressing her close, whispering so only the two of them could hear. "Are you alright?"

Jane shook her head shakily, trembling. "N-No..."

Sarah stiffened instantly, worry flooding her. "Did you get hit?"

"I-I couldn't m-move," Jane whispered, feeling a painful lump forming in her throat.

Sarah softened before wrapping her arms around the trembling form of her mate comfortingly. "It's alright, you're safe."

Jane buried her face in Sarah's shoulder as she held onto her as tightly as she could without injuring her as she tried to keep it together. "The baby..."

Sarah gently shifted a hand down to rest over the miniscule curve in Jane's abdomen. "The baby's safe too, you're both safe."

Jane nodded but did nothing more as the two stayed like that for several minutes while Adelina ordered John off the two, letting them have some space but not saying why, it wasn't her place.

"How about we go home and I make you some soup?" Sarah suggested softly before smiling at the nod she got in reply before helping her lover to her feet and dusted her off gently. "And after that a nice bubble bath."

"You two have some explaining to do," John said bluntly, his eyes narrowed.

Sarah bristled and moved her arm around Jane protectively as she stared down her ex; surprising him at the look so much that he stepped back slightly at the intensity. "We are going home."

John grit his teeth, putting his foot down. "No, an explanation is due here; people could have been killed from her freezing up!"

"But no one was killed so there is no need for an explanation!" Sarah snapped angrily before starting when Jane disappeared suddenly and she felt panic consume her, Jane's legacies were acting up again.

John fumed at the disappearance. "SIX, GET BACK HERE!"

Sarah ignored the loric as she focused on her bond with Jane before running off without a backward glance, jumping into her car when she reached it and gunning the engine, dirt flying as she sped off, not even noticing the others following in her haste to get to Jane, her heart pounding in her ears as she drove. She focused on their bond as hard as she could as she drove, getting snatches of the scenery and recognised several landmarks as she stepped on the accelerator, cursing how slow the car was. "Come on, you stupid thing!" she yelled at the machine, hitting the wheel with her hand. "Come on!"

_With Jane:_

Jane gasped as she landed heavily on her front, her nose flooding with the scent of dirt and dead leaves and she pulled herself up quickly, her heart racing as she looked around frantically before scrambling back through the leaf litter, pressing her back against the rough bark of a broad tree. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen protectively as she drew her knees up to her chest, her muscles trembling from adrenaline, not even able to hear Sarah through their bond as a sob escaped her lips in the quiet of the forest.

_Several Hours Later - With Sarah:_

Sarah slammed on the brakes and automatically put the parking brake on as she looked at the beginning of the forest trail, flinging herself out of the car. "Jane!" she yelled frantically as she galloped down the trail, hearing cars stop behind her as the others followed quickly, calling her back.

"Sarah, stop!" John shouted as he tried to catch up with the woman and normally would have if he hadn't been fighting a whole party of Mogadorians a few hours earlier as he heard Marina, Adelina, Crayton, Ella and Luke following him as Sarah disappeared from sight and the sound of her yells faded into the dense forest.

"Jane? Jane!" Sarah called as she ran through the forest before hearing a noise and stopped, listening carefully before running in the direction of the sound, catching a glimpse of blonde hair before she skidded to a stop in front of the big tree and her beloved. "Jane."

Jane looked up tearfully before latching onto her lover and cried her heart out. "I can't do this, Sarah!"

Sarah stiffened before softening and sat down in the dead leaves, keeping a firm grip on the sobbing, trembling form as she rubbed her back soothingly. "It's alright, babe, I'm here," she said reassuringly, feeling Jane press closer for comfort as she cried.

"Six?" Marina said uncertainly as the group approached the two.

Sarah looked back at the group warily, tightening her hold on Jane instantly. "She's ok."

Marina nodded, relief on her face since she knew what was really going on unlike the others, except Adelina, but they were both concerned about how Jane was doing and how the others were going to react when they found out.

"What is going on?" John asked impatiently, his eyes narrowed on the two, twitching slightly at the hard looks he got from Sarah, Marina and Adelina.

Adelina shifted into a more defensive position for the couple as she faced the rest of the group, staring them down steadily, tempted to tell them what was going on but kept herself in check since it wasn't her place to say anything.

Sarah bristled at the tone John was using and aiming primarily at her pregnant mate. "She's with child, so I think the lot of you should back off before I make you."

The effect was instant as jaws dropped and stunned expressions took over faces as they tried to process the statement and most reached the conclusion that Jane had been unfaithful to Sarah but that made them wonder why Sarah was defending her so fiercely.

"Who's the father?" Luke growled, ready to tear the pathetic human to pieces.

"None of your business," Sarah snarled, locking eyes with the loric instantly.

Luke bristled instantly, ready to go head to head with the human. "No filthy human should have planted his seed in her; she claimed she couldn't get pregnant!"

Sarah fumed, rage pounding through her so hard it made her head throb. "You do NOT get to talk about her! It is NONE of your business! Our lives are NONE of your business!"

Luke growled, his loric power blazing around him furiously. "Six is a loric and it is her duty to help rebuild our race and Lorien! THAT makes it my business!"

"No! Your only interest is the fact that you wanted to get her pregnant yourself but she refused and refused to let you guilt her with your talk about rebuilding the loric race! You're angry because she's my life mate and refused to betray me to you!" Sarah shouted furiously, standing up while Marina crouched down by Jane to comfort her. "You're just scum! Scum like half the HUMAN guys I knew in high school!"

Luke yelled angrily as he charged before he suddenly found himself pinned by John, Adelina and Crayton while Ella went around to Marina and Jane.

Sarah felt herself torn between charging at Luke and giving him a piece of her mind and staying in her defensive position in front of Jane as she watched John and the two Cêpan yell at the struggling and bellowing Luke as they restrained him.

"S-Sarah."

Sarah stiffened before instantly going to her lover's side. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I wanna go home," Jane whispered tearfully.

Sarah nodded instantly, brushing a lock of hair off of Jane's face gently. "Ok, I'll take you home now for some soup and maybe a movie," she murmured softly as she coaxed her beloved up with Ella and Marina before guiding her to the car and Marina got in the driver's seat with Ella in the passenger's seat so the couple could be in the back together. She shifted to get Jane more comfortable as the loric laid down with her head in her lap before clicking the seatbelt on carefully so the woman was secure and her abdomen was safe as Marina started the car and headed back to their house. "We'll be home soon, baby, just relax."

Jane nodded with a sniffle, her face red with humiliation as she closed her eyes and buried her face in Sarah's lap, wishing they were already home so she could curl up on the bed with Sarah to hold her and tell her everything would be ok. She shuddered before taking deep breaths, focusing on keeping her legacies in check and staying in the car with Sarah, not wanting to leave her again and relaxed uneasily when gentle fingers stroked her hair comfortingly. "S-Sarah..."

"Shhh, it's alright," Sarah breathed soothingly as she stroked the blonde locks gently, feeling the tension slowly wane from the pregnant body as the loric continued to sniffle. "We'll be home soon and I'll make you some soup, what kind of soup would you like?"

"Tomato," Jane whispered hoarsely, shifting to get more comfortable and rest a hand on her abdomen before looking down when she felt a hand there already before looking up at Sarah and felt the fear wash out of her as if she'd stepped into a nice hot shower as she met the hazel eyes. "The baby-."

"The baby's safe in your tummy and you're safe," Sarah said soothingly, rubbing the unseen curve gently before entwining her fingers with the loric's. "I love you."

Jane felt her chin wobble and wondered why she was crying as she buried her face in her beloved's lap again to hide her tears. "I love you too."

Sarah smiled at the muffled reply into her lap and squeezed the hand in her grip while continuing to stroke the blonde locks gently, lost in her own thoughts as they lost track of time.

"We're here," Marina said suddenly, breaking the silence after what felt like a couple of seconds, before looking back at the couple. "Sarah?"

"Hm?" Sarah said absently before looking up when she realised they'd stopped. "We're home already? How fast were you driving? You could've had an accident, Marina!"

Marina glared at the human indignantly, resisting the urge to bop her in the head.

"She didn't go over eighty and has been driving for nine hours," Ella said blankly, bewildered at the behaviour and questions. "She didn't speed once; you've been dozing the whole time, both of you."

Sarah blinked, her mouth forming a small 'o' before she looked at Marina meekly. "Sorry, I just want to keep them both safe," she said apologetically before looking down at the dozing Jane fondly, brushing a stray lock of hair back into place gently. "I need to keep them both safe."

Marina smiled slightly and nodded while Ella got out of the car to get the door for them and help get Jane out of the car and she sighed silently, wondering when she was going to find her life mate so she could feel what the other couples felt. She shook herself from her thoughts before helping to rouse the sleeping loric and followed the couple into the house, Jane steadily regaining some of her confidence as they went inside.

"Ella, can you lock the front door? And Marina, could you check the security monitors and sensors?" Sarah asked as she steered Jane down the hall to the bedroom, trusting the two lorics to take the security measures seriously while she took care of Jane.

"I'm fine," Jane said hoarsely before clearing her throat and speaking a little stronger. "I don't need you hovering over me."

"You need rest, the baby needs rest," Sarah said firmly as she manhandled her lover into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed before pulling her boots off with a grunt as the loric stood up again. "So you're both going to rest."

"But-," Jane started before startling back at the look Sarah sent her and the overwhelming surge of dominance from her through their bond and stumbled back onto the bed, laying back obediently under the stern gaze, trying to remember how to speak, her eyes wide.

"Get comfortable, I'll go make you your tomato soup and if you get up for anything that isn't related to the bathroom...you don't want to know what," Sarah said sweetly as she set the boots aside and pulled off Jane's jacket before setting it aside. "Ok?"

Jane nodded mutely, her eyes wide as her voice failed her completely, too shocked to argue and she didn't want to know what would happen if she disobeyed, and watched dumbly as Sarah trotted out to the kitchen before staring at the ceiling, wondering what had just happened and how it had happened.

_In the Kitchen:_

"Make yourselves at home," Sarah said as she started on the tomato soup, setting out the jug of lemonade and two glasses for them before focusing on the stove as she cooked.

"Thanks," Ella said eagerly, pouring herself a generous glass before letting Marina take the jug and toasted the other single loric before sipping happily. "Yummy, did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah, Jane likes it," Sarah said casually as she adjusted the heat on the stove carefully before starting to stir briskly.

Marina glanced at Ella before looking back at Sarah silently, sipping the lemonade as they watched her cook before making small talk while they waited for the soup to cook. After half an hour, Sarah served up the soup into a bowl with some buttered bread before disappearing in the direction of the bedroom, leaving the two to go to the security room and check everything was alright.

_In the bedroom:_

Jane sat up eagerly when she saw the approaching bowl of food in the hands of her mate and smiled appreciatively. "Is that for me?"

"All for you, babe," Sarah said with a smile as she set the tray table across Jane's thighs before putting down the bowl of soup and buttered bread. "Careful, it's hot."

"Not as hot as you though," Jane said with a grin, earning a tender kiss before starting on the soup hungrily, groaning at the flavour. "This is delicious; you need to teach me how to cook this."

Sarah raised a brow slightly as she sat down across from the loric. "Babe, you set the kitchen on fire the last time you attempted to boil an egg and now you're pregnant, I think you should just leave the hot cooking to me."

Jane scowled, her cheeks reddening slightly in a blush as she avoided Sarah's gaze. "But-."

"You also set the microwave on fire trying to make popcorn," Sarah said bluntly, barely managing to keep a straight face. "The neighbours called the fire brigade on us and we had to move and I really liked that place, there were so many things I wanted to photograph before we had to leave."

"Fine, I won't cook anything," Jane said shortly, clearly sulking as she remembered her failed attempts to cook, it was a miracle she and Katarina had survived. If it hadn't been for fast food and takeaway they would've died from starvation long before the mogadorians found them...unless the mogadorians saw the raging infernos their cooking attempts created.

Sarah choked back at laugh at the memories and thoughts she got through their bond before looking at Jane ruefully. "You're all warrior, aren't you?"

"I was," Jane said bluntly, running a hand over her abdomen, unable to stop her hand tremor and glanced up quickly to see if Sarah had seen before closing her eyes and leaned back against her pillows. "I'm fine, Sarah."

"You could've been killed, the baby could've been killed, you're not getting into anymore fights, the next time John calls everyone about the mogadorians you're going in the opposite direction-," Sarah said sternly before getting cut off by an outraged splutter.

"You can't-," Jane started before pressing back against the pillows at Sarah's expression.

"I can, you can't go running around putting our baby in danger," Sarah said bluntly, leaving no room for debate. "There's no way you're going out there and being a badass loric warrior, not while I'm still breathing at least, you froze up out there today because you knew you weren't meant to be there! Because the baby was there! And you won't go back out there because you won't put the baby in harm's way."

Jane hesitated before looking down at the hand on her stomach, feeling two sides warring inside her, the hardened loric warrior she'd been raised as, versus, this strange, highly emotional and tentative loric who'd come out of nowhere suddenly but was more than a match for her hardened loric warrior side. She set the empty soup bowl aside and shifted closer when Sarah laid down next to her before closing her eyes slowly when slender fingers started to stroke her hair slowly, dipping through to her scalp. "Mmm~."

Sarah smiled as she continued stroking, letting go of her anger and listened to the sigh of contentment as she drifted through her own thoughts until Jane's breathing steadied, signalling she was asleep and she slowly untangled herself from the loric, collecting the empty bowl before easing out of the room silently.

"Is she alright?" Marina asked anxiously when Sarah emerged from the bedroom, worried after hearing the loud voices earlier.

"She's sleeping," Sarah said quietly as she put the empty soup bowl in the sink before hitting the counter angrily, holding in her yell of anger to keep from waking Jane.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Ella exclaimed at the sudden and violent actions.

"Luke is what's wrong," Sarah hissed, venom dripping from her voice at the name. "That arrogant, sick, bastard!"

"Shhh," Marina hissed, reminding them that Jane was asleep down the hall.

Sarah calmed down slightly at the reminder but her anger didn't go away. "What gives him the right to say those things? Jane is my life mate just like I'm hers, he should take a hint and go get hit by a truck already."

"I don't think that would happen, I think he'd throw the truck or jump over it," Marina said awkwardly, trying not to set the human off again. "And you can't think about that now, you need to think about Six and the baby-."

"You knew that Six was pregnant?" Ella demanded with disbelief before covering her mouth at the volume of her voice. "Sorry."

"We went to Adelina when Jane was feeling sick and she told us, Marina was there when she gave the news," Sarah explained quietly, slowly calming down as Marina forced a mug of tea into her hands. "She's about two and a half months, that's our best guess anyway, her legacies keep going crazy."

"How, um, did it even, um, happen?" Ella asked, blushing bright red and unable to meet Sarah's gaze and heard a snicker and glanced at Marina before glaring at her and her suppressed laughter. "No one asked you, Marina."

Marina rolled her eyes but the laughter didn't disappear from them at the redness in the younger loric's cheeks at asking such a personal question about the most respected and feared loric warrior in their limited ranks.

"We don't know how it happened but I know Jane didn't stray from me so...we're saying it's mine," Sarah said uncomfortably, her cheeks reddening slightly but she felt something telling her it was important to meet their gazes. She could see the start of grins on their faces, clearly thinking she was joking until she held their gazes steadily and watched the laughter disappear as they took her seriously and nodded, not even daring to question her.

"O-Ok then," Ella said nervously, clearing her throat and hoped Sarah stopped boring holes through her with her eyes. "Congratulations."

Sarah blinked, surprised at the word and smiled at the feeling it gave her as she looked at the teenage loric. "Thanks Ella."

Ella relaxed with a silent exhale, relieved the tension was gone and smiled warmly, stepping on Marina's toe discreetly.

"Ouch!" Marina yelped before gulping when Sarah's gaze turned on her and smiled meekly. "Yes, congratulations to you and Six both."

Sarah smiled happily before holding up her mug and clinked it against theirs when they raised their mugs before they sipped the drinks and chatted quietly, being sure to keep their voices down so as not to wake Jane.

An insistent beeping from the motion sensors startled them up, Marina and Ella drawing their weapons while Sarah snatched up Jane's, their eyes wary as they took aim at the door.

"It's Crayton and Adelina!" Crayton called through the door quickly, sensing the tension from his charge and dearly hoped they didn't open fire on him and his fellow Cêpan. "Don't attack!"

Ella slipped back into the security room to check the monitors and watched her Cêpan wave at the camera. "It's them."

Sarah relaxed before nodding to Marina to open the door and let the pair in while she set Jane's loric gun back in its place.

"How is she?" Adelina asked while Crayton locked the front door and followed his charge to the security room to keep watch.

"Better, she had some tomato soup and is sleeping now," Sarah said quietly, leaving out the part about having stern words with her life mate.

Adelina nodded as she thought before motioning in the direction of the bedroom. "Go rest, you look exhausted, we'll keep watch and make ourselves at home."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest before feeling a wave of exhaustion bear down on her and slowly closed her mouth with a nod, smiling tiredly. "Thank you," she said appreciatively before trudging back to the bedroom and eased into the room, smiling when she saw Jane curled up on the bed before carefully laying down behind her, cuddling up to her lovingly before allowing herself to drift off with a sigh of contentment.

**Review if you want more and remember to be patient with updates and I want four reviews this time since its my fourth chapter or else I'll get depressed and forget about it, reviews keep me going! So review! review! REVIEW!**


	5. Cravings and Mood Swings

**Chapter 5 is up, surprised to see so many new reviewers and take that as a sign that you're all afraid I'll abandon you all along with this story, makes me feel loved. Savour this one because chapter 6 is still trying to be thought up so be patient with your poor author and you should all know that these chapters are steadily getting longer so be happy!**

**AquaKaede: It's through their bond as life mates and the pregnancy that makes Sarah more dominant and the reason they are surprised is because the Numbers have no knowledge on the reproductive ways of their race and just assume its the same as humans (that and the little hint I dropped in here about why they're so surprised). Thanks for the review and if you like this story then you should check out "Inevitable" by TattooTanith, the inspiration for this story.  
>Nonchalant187: Yes ma'am and hopefully your opinion doesn't change in a negative aspect on the story and that's good to hear because Sarah is going to really come out of her shell.<br>Lil Scream Queen: Your wish is my command faithful reviewer! Love to hear from a fan who appreciates my work!  
>quintin grey: I'm set up a poll but have yet to decide the sex of the baby, hopefully the new behaviour of Sarah will be explained in this chapter for you.<strong>

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters.**

"Jane, can you get the door?" Sarah yelled from the kitchen before sighing at the lack of response and washed off her hands before going to investigate, picking up the loric knife as she approached the door, her eyes wary as she peered through the secret peep hole before relaxing and opening the door for John, Adelina and Marina. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We came to visit and make sure you're both ok," John said awkwardly, still trying to wrap his mind around the situation but the important thing that rang out for him was that they needed to make sure the pair were safer than safe since Jane was the first female loric to actually get pregnant so they didn't know what to expect except the unexpected.

"I'm just making lunch," Sarah said, gesturing them in before closing the door and locking it securely before going back to the kitchen and picking up where she left off while they made themselves comfortable. "Jane should be around here somewhere, she's been acting strange lately so just be careful and don't stare whatever you do."

"Pregnant warrior, not about to provoke that," John said teasingly while Marina giggled.

Adelina gave the two a reproachful look before looking at Sarah. "How is she?"

Sarah exhaled slowly as she set down her knife to think. "It's difficult to put it into words to be honest but she's not not ok."

"Um," John said awkwardly at the odd answer before Jane walked in, ignoring them all as she went to the fridge.

Sarah bit her lip as she went back to making lunch before blanching when the scent of sardines reached her nose and swallowed hard.

"Hi, Six," Marina said brightly before faltering at the lack of response and looked at Sarah, who gave her apologetic expression.

"Are you ok, Sarah?" John asked with a frown when he noticed the change in Sarah's skin tone and the strained expression on her face.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine," Sarah said delicately, managing a smile before glancing along the counter when Jane set down the pack of sardines and jar of pickles.

"I see," Adelina said lightly, leaning back slightly from the smell of the sardines before grimacing when Jane pulled out a blender.

Sarah nodded grimly as she chopped faster and finished the sandwiches and set them on plates for the three before taking her own and retreated to the table, leaving them to watch in horror as Jane dropped six sardines into the blender followed by almost as many pickles before finishing off with a generous amount of chocolate sauce before she put the lid on and turned the machine on.

"Oh my god," Marina said as she covered her mouth, suddenly feeling her appetite run screaming for the hills at the sight of the churning contents of the blender.

John swallowed hard, suddenly understanding why Sarah had been so pale. "You're not going to eat that, are you?" he asked weakly before cringing at the look the pregnant loric sent him and nearly fell off his chair as she stared him down dangerously. "S-Sarah?"

"You're on your own," Sarah said bluntly over a mouthful of sandwich, firmly keeping her back to the kitchen. "And yes, she will drink all that."

Marina and John retreated instantly while Adelina ate her sandwich, just as disgusted but as the last female Cêpan it was her duty to endure and be there for the pregnant loric and she steeled herself as the blender was turned off and Jane sipped from it thirstily.

"Jane," Sarah said warningly, disapproval on her face and in her tone.

Jane scowled heavily but got out a glass and poured some of the mix into it before starting to drink again, glaring at the back of her mate's head the entire time.

"She's actually drinking it," Marina whispered, disbelief and horror on her face, unable to believe her eyes.

"Its cravings," Adelina explained as she watched grimly. "The body needs certain minerals and vitamins and craves particular foods that have what it needs, generally the foods are fine on their own but most have the habit of combining them together and just having them all at once."

John covered his mouth as he dry retched at the sound of slurping from Jane as she drank. "I'm never getting Rebecca pregnant if this is what happens."

"You need to for the good of the loric race," Marina pointed out, her eyes clearly laughing at him.

John shot the younger loric a dirty look before smirking. "When you find your life mate you'll be the female loric in the relationship so get a good look at what YOU will be going through."

Marina blanched and covered her mouth again as horror dominated her expression.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the two, she'd been just as horrified when she'd first seen Jane make up the diabolical concoction, she smirked slightly as she thought back to that day.

_Flashback:_

"Jane?" Sarah called as she padded through the house, looking for her beloved, before hearing the sound of the blender in the kitchen and headed towards it curiously, peering into the kitchen and stared as Jane dropped a pickle and sardine into the blender before emptying a fifth of the chocolate sauce bottle into it as well before putting the lid back on and starting it up again. "W-W-What are you doing?"

Jane started at the unexpected voice and looked up at her human lover and smiled meekly. "I was thirsty."

Sarah's eye twitched with disbelief. "You do know those are pickles, sardines and chocolate sauce, right?"

Jane blinked and looked down at the ingredients before looking back up and nodded blankly before turning off the blender and licked her lips in anticipation before pouring some out and into a glass, sipping it and groaning from relief before seeing the disbelieving expression and blushed before offering the glass. "You want some?"

Sarah felt her stomach rebel and clamped her hand over her mouth before running to the bathroom as fast she could and just made it as she threw up with disgust, barely feeling the bafflement and hurt from her mate through their bond as she vomited. After several minutes of on and off vomiting she regained her composure and flushed the toilet before washing out her mouth and then splashed some water on her face before bravely heading back to the kitchen. She blinked when she saw it was empty and cleaned up, dry retching at the smell from the blender as she washed it thoroughly and set it to dry before going to find Jane and hesitantly headed for the bedroom and looked around before peering into the walk-in robe and stilled when she saw her crying. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Y-You hate me," Jane sobbed into her knees. "You think I'm disgusting."

Sarah stared before crouching down next to the loric, ignoring her struggles as she hugged her firmly. "I don't hate you, I love you and I think you're beautiful, I just don't know why you're drinking that disgusting...thing."

Jane hiccupped as she sniffled, giving up her struggles. "I just want to, I don't know why but I just want to so much and it tastes yummy."

Sarah blanched slightly and swallowed hard at the thought of that monstrosity of a concoction being referred to as 'yummy'. "What if it's bad for the baby though?"

Jane hesitated before crying again. "I don't know what's happening to me, Sarah! I just wanted it and it didn't work in a sandwich but the blender was just there and you never use the blender so I thought it would be better than the sandwich, I'm sorry!"

Sarah softened and nodded, rocking her mate gently as she cried while she tried to figure out something sensitive to say and tried to figure out why Jane was so bent on drinking that stuff before straightening and then groaning, her eyes closed as realisation slapped her mercilessly. "No, I'm sorry."

Jane sniffled and looked at the younger woman uncertainly, her eyes questioning silently as she sniffled and hiccupped through her tears.

"I don't know about lorics but humans get cravings when they're pregnant and eat strange foods like what you're doing, it's just something they do because of the hormones," Sarah said apologetically, suddenly feeling horrible, if someone were to march her off a bridge at that moment she'd go straight to the bottom from the weight of the guilt in her gut. "So it's not your fault, it's just hormones."

Jane nodded uncertainly as she sniffled again. "So it's ok? The baby is ok?"

Sarah grimaced but nodded. "Yes, it's ok, and the baby likes it and wants it too."

Jane relaxed, relieved, before feeling the grim disgust from Sarah and winced. "You don't like it though."

"No, not one bit, but it's your pregnancy cravings, you're the only one who'd like them and I'll try and deal with it but just don't offer me any and I love you, Jane, I really do, but please have something normal before coming near me after you drink that stuff," Sarah said pleadingly, her face apologetic at the hurt on the loric's face before it changed to understanding and Jane nodded. "Thanks, babe."

Jane nodded again as she snuggled closer, relaxing with a sigh as Sarah held her.

_End Flashback:_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

Sarah jolted out of her thoughts at the yell in time to see John duck a glass as it smashed against the wall and she ducked a fork quickly, she zoned out for a few seconds and World War III had started in her kitchen. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" John spluttered as he hid behind a chair, terror on his face as Marina took cover under the table fearfully.

"You must've done something to upset her," Sarah said pointedly before wincing and dove for cover as a spoon hit the table where she'd been a few seconds earlier.

"I AM NOT UPSET!" Jane roared furiously, glaring bloody murder at anyone who dared to look at her before throwing a knife at the table when John poked his head up, narrowly missing him as he jerked back behind the chair at the last second.

"Ok, babe, you're not upset," Sarah said quickly as she hid behind the couch, inhaling and exhaling slowly, hoping Jane got some of her calm through their bond as she closed her eyes, it was a jumbled mess on Jane's side again. One second everything would be fine and the next Jane would go ballistic and their bond would fill with a whirlwind of emotion that gave Sarah headaches. "Think about the baby!"

Adelina raised a brow at the screech of fury as she continued munching on her sandwich passively, not bothered by the enraged loric and the missiles she was launching at her mate, Marina and John. She couldn't figure out which was worse, the disgusting cravings or the terrifying and hormonal mood swings of a combat orientated loric.

"Jane, you need to calm down," Marina said firmly before yelping at the sound of something metal hitting the top of the table.

"I AM CALM!" Jane shouted angrily, looking for something else to throw before stumbling slightly and grimaced before regaining her anger as she hefted a carving knife.

Adelina frowned at the grimace, her eyes sharp as she looked at the tensed muscles before carefully setting down her sandwich. "Six, don't move," she said quietly, her tone serious.

Jane rounded on the Cêpan, ready to sharpen her tongue on her before faltering at the serious look in the older loric's eyes and went still, looking around uncertainly for danger before grimacing when her stomach cramped again.

"Adelina?" Marina said uncertainly, peering out from under the table, glancing at the spoon that was embedded in the table in front of her by a scant three inches.

Sarah sat up quickly as the whirlwind of emotion slowly faded from her bond and she looked at Jane worriedly as the Cêpan circled around to her briskly, her face serious as she rested a hand on Jane's abdomen. She scrambled up quickly and went to her beloved, holding her hand as they watched the Cêpan intently.

"Sarah, help me get her to the couch, quickly," Adelina said suddenly, drawing Jane's arm over her shoulders before she could protest and Sarah didn't question the order as they got the confused loric to the couch while John and Marina emerged from their hiding place worriedly.

"Easy," Sarah said soothingly as she laid Jane back on the couch, stuffing a cushion behind her head quickly, trying to squash down her own nervousness as Adelina put her hands back on the budding bump, concentration on her face. "What's wrong with her? Is it the baby?"

Jane swallowed fearfully, gripping her lover's hand tightly as she waited, her confident warrior side abandoning her as she waited and prayed the news was good before grimacing at the slight burning sensation to her lower regions.

"Jane? Jane, what's wrong?" Sarah asked instantly, feeling a twinge that wasn't from her body.

"Nothing," Jane said firmly, pushing the sensation away, she could deal with that later; right now the baby came first. She yelped and protested when Adelina slipped a few fingers down her pants before withdrawing them to reveal them smeared with blood and she felt her blood turn to ice. "W-Wha-."

"There's a chance you're miscarrying, you need to stay still and calm," Adelina said bluntly as she rubbed her bloodied fingertips together.

Sarah stared at the blood before looking at Jane quickly as the loric started to hyperventilate, fear and helplessness in her blue eyes. "Isn't there something you can do?"

"No, all we can do is wait and hope," Adelina said as she stood up and went to wash her fingers off.

Jane's mouth worked silently, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the back of the Cêpan before looking up at her beloved, her eyes pleading for her to do something but saw the same fear reflected in the hazel eyes as she was held tightly. "Sarah..."

"You just need to stay calm and still, everything is going to be ok," Sarah whispered, kissing her forehead gently before going back to holding the loric tightly, praying the baby would be ok. "Just stay calm and still for me."

"Is there anything we can do?" John asked uncomfortably, desperately wanting to do something to help the pair, not used to seeing this side of Jane as she buried her face in Sarah's chest, her fingers twisted in the white blouse as she trembled.

Sarah shook her head, inhaling and exhaling several times to regain her composure. "N-No, I can handle this."

"We'll clean up the kitchen," Marina said quietly, already using her telekinesis to mend the less destroyed glasses and plates while Adelina finished her sandwich and started washing up.

"You don't have-," Sarah started before getting cut off.

"We'll handle it, you just focus on her," John said firmly as he started pulling the cutlery out of the table.

Sarah nodded before sliding onto the couch next to Jane, adjusting her hold so they were more comfortable, and she started to stroke the blonde locks shakily, she needed to calm Jane down for the sake of the baby. "Everything is going to be ok," she whispered and felt her heart ache at the replying whimper.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Jane whispered tearfully before breaking down into soft sobs, Sarah had told her to calm down for the sake of the baby and she'd ignored her and now she might lose their little miracle.

"It's alright," Sarah said soothingly, tentatively resting her hand on her mate's abdomen and felt Jane flinch and rested her forehead against hers. "Just relax and stay calm, you just scared the baby with your yelling and anger, you need to let them know it's safe again."

Jane cried harder into her lover, she was a horrible person, she'd frightened her own unborn baby, she wasn't fit to be a mother.

Sarah winced at the thoughts she was picking up and tightened her hold. "Marina, can you get the plum coloured blanket from the bedroom for me? It should just be on the chair in there."

Marina blinked but nodded and quickly hurried towards the bedroom and came back a minute later with the blanket and unfolded it before throwing it over the pair and helped Sarah tuck it around Jane respectfully as she cried.

"You're both safe, you always feel safe with this blanket to hide you and so will the baby, you're not a bad mother, Jane," Sarah said comfortingly as she smoothed the blanket over a shoulder gently before wrapping her arms around the loric as she continued to cry. "Baby is safe in your tummy, say it with me, Jane, the baby is safe, where?"

"In my tummy," Jane whimpered, twisting her fingers in Sarah's blouse as she repeated the chant, gaining a small amount of comfort from it. "The baby is safe in my tummy, the baby is safe in my tummy, the baby is safe in my tummy."

Sarah nodded as she listened to her beloved repeat the same seven words over and over, slowly calming down as she emotionally exhausted herself, reduced to mumbling scant words after forty minutes before she finally dropped off into unconsciousness. "Will the baby really be ok?" she asked softly, not looking up at Adelina.

"We'll know by tomorrow morning at the earliest," Adelina said quietly, her eyes sharp, taking in everything. "Let her rest and if she wakes up, have her eat something heavy but no moving or showering until tomorrow, just to be sure."

"Can you stay the night? Just in case something happens?" Sarah asked pleadingly, finally looking at the Cêpan and hoped she agreed.

Adelina was silent for a long minute before finally inclining her head. "I guess we could stay the night and make sure nothing happens, or be here if something-."

"Nothing is going to happen," Sarah said firmly, needing to keep thinking positively as she adjusted her hold on her pregnant lover, being careful not to wake her.

"You need to be prepared in case something does happen," Adelina said bluntly, her eyes showing slight sympathy but seriousness, they needed to be aware of the reality that it was a possible the pair might lose the baby.

Sarah stiffened but nodded, it was just for show though and everyone knew it, she was anything but prepared if Jane miscarried, she didn't even want to acknowledge the possibility of it; it was too painful and put a painful lump in her throat. She couldn't afford to think like that, she couldn't afford for Jane to sense her thinking like that.

"Perhaps I could do something?" Marina offered uncertainly. "One of my legacies is healing, I don't know if it'll work since I've never used it like that before but I'm willing to try if you'll let me."

Sarah nodded instantly, not listening past the word 'healing' as she looked at the loric, ignoring the disapproving look Adelina sent her charge about possibly giving false hope but she didn't care as long as there was something that could be done that didn't make her feel useless. "Please try."

Marina nodded as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up as the familiar icy feeling started to travel up her spine as she knelt in front of the couch, watching Sarah shift Jane so the loric's abdomen was exposed before she gently eased the loose top up. She stared at the slight curve in the older loric's toned middle, she'd only see Jane's abdomen through her fishnet top and it had always been muscled and toned, it was unnerving to see the tiny odd bump and made her hands tremble slightly at the thought that there was a tiny life in there, the future of their race.

"Deep breaths," Adelina said quietly, seeing the tremors.

Marina closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling her hands steady after a minute before she opened her eyes again and looked at the uncertain Sarah.

"Please be gentle," Sarah pleaded, tightening her hold on Jane's sleeping form gently.

Marina nodded before gently resting her hands on the bump, feeling the slightly taunt skin under her fingers and suddenly felt that her hands were too calloused to touch the smooth skin before focusing as the icy sensation from her legacy travelled into her hands and out her fingertips. "Keep her still," she murmured as she concentrated, hoping she was doing this right.

Sarah held her breath as she waited, not even daring to twitch in case it interfered with the young loric's legacy, eyeing the glowing blue aura Marina's hands had taken on. She somehow tensed even more when Jane shifted against her, her forehead creased and her head twitched. "Easy, babe, shhh," she whispered, barely audible, as she watched her mate shift for a minute longer before falling still with a soft sigh. "Sleep."

Marina relaxed after five long suspenseful minutes, sitting back heavily with a long exhale, her eyes absent as Adelina crouched down next to her.

"Marina," Adelina said quietly before shaking her charge gently. "Marina."

"Yeah? What?" Marina asked as she regained her focus before looking up at her Cêpan and then at the anxious Sarah. "I did what I can, all I can say now is to wait and see."

Sarah nodded reluctantly, some of the hope dimming in her eyes as she settled back down again before fixing Jane's top and tucked the blanket around her once more. "Thank you for trying at least."

Marina nodded, sympathy in her eyes at not being able to say anything different from her Cêpan about just waiting until morning.

John shifted silently in the kitchen, quietly washing the dishes as he listened and wandered in his own thoughts. Jane had been the first other Number that he'd met, they'd searched for the other Numbers together with Sam and Bernie Kosar, hunted mogadorians, she'd been there to listen when he'd found his life mate and he'd listened when she'd told him that Sarah was her life mate. He'd also confided in her that he and Rebecca were trying to get pregnant, eighteen months of trying, and it was starting to get disheartening for them both. Despite the weight of their entire race resting on all of the Numbers, Luke was the only one eager to start reproducing while Nine and his life mate were the only one to have a child. The rumour was though that Number Eight and his life mate might be trying casually as well. Ella and Marina still hadn't even found their life mates and everyone, except Luke, had accepted that Jane would never have any children after she'd told them that a particular fight with mogadorian had left her unable to reproduce even if she'd wanted to, which raised even more questions about how it was possible for her to be pregnant. But if Jane didn't miscarry now then her child would be the second baby of the next generation and need to be protected the way Nine and his family were being protected, he'd need to speak with the others about it if Jane didn't miscarry during the night.

"Three months," Sarah murmured as she watched Jane sleep, caressing her cheek softly. "Only three months and there's already trouble, I thought I'd only have to worry about keeping Jane from sneaking out to go fighting mogadorians, not...this."

"Listen to your instincts, they will guide you," Adelina said calmly, a knowing look in her eye as she watched the couple on the couch. "I'm sure you've noticed them."

"Noticed what?" Marina asked, confused.

"The instincts that surfaced through their bond from the pregnancy, they guide Six while guiding Sarah separately," Adelina explained cryptically, seeing the only human in the room nod slowly as she thought.

"Jane keeps telling me I've become more dominant and assertive lately," Sarah commented as she thought over the past few weeks. "And that during that mogadorian fight a few weeks ago I somehow managed to stand my ground against one of them and I wasn't afraid, I was-."

"Enraged," Adelina said lightly before nodding. "That's your instinct and it hasn't steered your wrong yet while Six's instincts and hormones make her much more compliant and submissive but only to you, they also make her more cautious about what situations she puts herself in with the baby."

"They aren't doing a good job since I caught her trying to sneak out three times," Sarah muttered with a frown before looking at Marina when she giggled.

"It will get stronger," Adelina said reassuringly at the sight of the frown.

Sarah nodded disbelievingly before settling down on the couch with a sigh, refusing to leave her mate while Marina went to help John finish cleaning up the kitchen and Adelina went to watch the security monitors for trouble as the day wore on.

"Sarah...Sarah!" a voice said sharply, startling the woman out of her thoughts after what felt like a few seconds and she looked up at John.

"What is it?" Sarah asked with a scowl.

"Dinner," John said bluntly, gesturing at the clock and watched his former love interest's eyes go to it and widen before she looked out the nearest window quickly to see that night had fallen. "You've been daydreaming for hours."

Sarah blinked before rubbing her sore eyes and shifted with a grimace at her stiff muscles. "Ow," she grunted before looking down at the still sleeping Jane. "Do you think I should wake her for dinner or just let her sleep?"

"Let her sleep," Adelina said lightly from the kitchen as Marina finished slicing up the meat before loading it onto the plates. "If she wakes up she can eat but until then, let her rest."

Sarah nodded reluctantly and shifted to get up before looking down at the hand firmly fastened on her shirt and settled back down, shifting the sleeping form with a sigh as her stomach growled hungrily. She looked up when she smelt food and saw Adelina holding the plate and smiled appreciatively as she took the plate and ate carefully, trying not to disturb Jane as the loric shifted to get more comfortable, tightening her hold on Sarah's blouse. She watched the others sit down at the table, eating silently so as not to make any unnecessary noise that might wake the slumbering loric.

When they'd all finished eating, Marina collected Sarah's plate before helping wash up with John while Adelina returned to the security room to keep watch. After the kitchen was cleaned up, the two lorics made themselves comfortable in the armchairs, getting blankets from the linen closet Sarah pointed them to as they settled down to sleep, ignoring her offers to take her and Jane's bed so they could at least be comfortable.

Sarah sighed tiredly as she settled down, rubbing her sore eyes again before settling down with her pregnant mate, kissing her forehead softly before falling back into darkness as sleep claimed her.

_In the Morning:_

Sarah groaned as she was jostled awake and opened her eyes groggily; still foggy with sleep, and blinked silently at the blue eyes looking back at her.

"Morning, sleepy head," Jane whispered, she'd been awake for an hour and had seen Marina and John crashed in the armchairs before watching Sarah sleep silently and kissed her softly.

"Mmm~ morning," Sarah murmured, waking up a bit more and tightened her hold on the loric gently, pulling her closer. "How are you feeling?"

Jane swallowed nervously and looked back at her lover silently, her eyes no doubt showing her fear and nervousness as she watched as the last of the sleepiness fled from Sarah's face as she sat up a bit more and she appreciated the tight hold that was the only thing keeping her so calm.

"Its morning, Adelina will check again and make sure you and the baby are ok," Sarah said reassuringly, stroking the blonde locks soothingly as Jane curled up against her, appreciation flashing through her eyes before being consumed by uncertainty and fear. "The baby is fine though so there's nothing to worry about."

"Try not to speak too soon," Adelina said quietly, startling the pair at the unheard appearance, she'd heard the two talking from the security room and come to investigate, she ignored the disapproving look from Sarah. "When you're ready."

Jane shifted uncertainly and looked at Sarah before nodding and almost changed her mind when Sarah slipped off the couch so Adelina could reach her and she swallowed loudly and laid flat on her back as instructed and clutched her lover's hand as the Cêpan's hands touched her tender abdomen. "Please," she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut and felt soft lips touch her entwined fingers comfortingly.

"Deep breaths," Sarah said softly, kissing the fingers again as she tried to distract the loric from the activity on her stomach with little success as the grip on her hand tightened steadily until she silently swore her fingers were being crushed.

Adelina concentrated, shifting her hands carefully, ignoring the whispers between the couple as the tension steadily rose, even waking Marina and John, and they all watched and waited silently for her verdict before she finally opened her eyes and sat back with a sigh.

"Well?" Sarah asked in a strained voice, her upper arm twitching from not pulling away at the pain in her hand and dearly hoped Jane let go soon before her fingers fell off. "Is the baby ok?"

Adelina smiled and nodded as she looked up at the couple, genuinely happy for them as Jane relaxed visibly, relief in her eyes as she released the breath she'd been holding, rubbing her abdomen with her free hand affectionately and no doubt making all kinds of silent promises that this would never happen again. "Six?"

"Hm?" Jane said absently as she rubbed her belly protectively before looking up at the Cêpan when she didn't answer. "What?"

"Now that we all know the baby is ok, I'll take care of your life mate now," Adelina said delicately.

Jane blinked before looking around at her mate and saw her face buried in the armrest of the couch, her shoulders shaking and she squeezed the hand in her grip gently. "The baby's ok, babe."

Sarah nodded silently, holding back a whimper at the added pain to her hand from the squeeze, trying to figure out how to get Jane to release her already before giving a muffled whimper when calloused hands pried Jane off her and she withdrew her hand instantly, guarding it against her chest as she took short breaths.

"Hey!" Jane said indignantly when her hold was broken and glared at John murderously. "Why did you do that?"

John raised a brow before helping Sarah up, revealing her bruised hand, her index and pinkie fingers sticking out at unnatural angles as the woman took short breaths through the pain.

"What happened to your hand?" Jane exclaimed at the sight of the deformed appendage.

"You were holding it too tight," Adelina said bluntly as she carefully inspected the damage. "Like I said, I'll take care of your life mate now."

Jane's mouth worked silently, disbelief on her face as they led Sarah away. "S-Sarah-."

"It's alright, Jane," Sarah said in a strained voice, managing a small smile to try and reassure her partner. "The baby is alright and that's what matters."

Jane struggled with herself at the words as Sarah disappeared towards the bathroom with Adelina and Marina before feeling herself get swamped by guilt and regret, she'd hurt her life mate...she'd never felt so low before.

"It wasn't your fault," John said calmly as he sat down in an armchair across from Jane. "And she doesn't blame you so don't look like you just ran over someone's kitten."

"You've obviously never hurt your life mate, otherwise you wouldn't say that," Jane muttered as she pulled the blanket up a bit more. "I swore I'd protect her and never hurt her in any way-."

"It was an accident and she doesn't care because there's something bigger in play, you need to think about the baby," John said firmly, his eyes stern and wasn't surprised at the glare of defiance he got back. "Adelina and Marina will fix her hand and then you can stop feeling bad about the whole thing because it'll be like it never happened."

Jane scowled heavily, not even bothering to put up an argument.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," John said quietly, his gaze serious as Jane glanced at him and eased off her stubborn attitude for a second to listen. "Since you're pregnant you won't be able to defend yourself, it'll be up to the rest of us to keep you, the baby and Sarah safe-."

"I don't need a babysitter," Jane said shortly, her eyes dangerous.

"But you do need someone to protect you, so we're going to relocate you and Sarah somewhere else before the mogadorians get any closer, we can't risk you being captured. And before you open your mouth to argue, think about what would happen if the mogadorians did catch all of you, they'd slaughter Sarah and wait until you gave birth before experimenting on your child to try and figure out our weaknesses," John said bluntly, seeing the proud loric flinch and fear flashed across her face, her hand gripping the blanket covering her belly.

"JOHN!" Sarah bellowed furiously, getting the images from her beloved about what was going on in the other room and she was not pleased that her former boyfriend was tormenting and scaring her mate. "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

John raised his hands in mock surrender at the yelling. "I didn't touch her!"

"THEN KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT!" Sarah shouted angrily before yelping when Adelina cracked her fingers back into place before Marina started to heal them gently.

"Fine, but you're still being relocated!" John yelled back bluntly. "For the sake of the baby!"

"Don't you talk about my baby!" Sarah said dangerously as she stomped back into the room, her eyes murderous to the point that John stumbled out of his armchair to get some distance from the dangerous looking female. She glared at him as he backed away slowly while she made her way around the couch to crouch down by Jane and her expression changed the instant her eyes fell on her and she kissed her softly. "Are you ok, babe?"

Jane nodded silently, lost in her thoughts at what John had said, bringing a whole mountain of situations and dangers to light that she hadn't considered before but now she had a lot of thinking to do, she rubbed the tiny bump in her middle protectively, she did have more than just herself to take care of now after all.

**Reviews keep me happy and I want a MINIMUM of 5 for chapter 5, just because everyone else's reviews add up to 5 doesn't mean you can't review! Yes, I've turned into a review whore but I work damn hard to earn those reviews so pay up...joking, kind of...review. I also put up a poll on what sex Sarah and Jane's baby should be so everyone please vote, its anonymous and I'm interested in your input.**


	6. A Cold Day in Hell

Loric and Human

(A Cold Day in Hell) 15 weeks

**Chapter 6 is finally up! Sorry it took three months to do, you guys, and probably sucks but I've been trying to figure out what to do with story, originally it was only going to be nine chapters but I've decided to do more and have been brain storming ideas for different chapters and where I want 'Loric and Human' to go. I also flicked through 'The Power of Six' to get a better idea of the characters and I watched 'I am Number Four' twice and will supplement in the overlooked legacies of Jane and John. Thank you to all of those who have been keeping an eye on this story, for all of those who thought I'd forgotten about this story and all my fans...totally proved you wrong! Thanks for the input on Chapter 5 to those of you that gave a review. I also went back and edited all my chapters, mostly spelling and grammar because it was driving me nuts. **

**Nonchalant187: I was hoping to give a much more emotional chapter and mostly force Jane to face the reality of the situation and how serious and delicate it is. Thanks for the input and telling me what you like so I can give more.**  
><strong>quintin grey: That is awesome to hear, you're one of my favourite reviewers, always eager for more and make me want to keep up the work no matter what, hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>spiritedghost: You officially hold the title of 'longest review' to date on this story, congrats. Yes, the conception is going to be outlined in another chapter and you need to remember the mood swings, one second Jane will be submissive and the next she will be decapitating you with one swipe like a grizzly bear to a moose, she is pregnant but not human so just run with it for me until I get into the details in a later chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Jezzman: Thanks and hopefully you won't totally hate this chapter after the rollercoaster that was 'Cravings and Mood Swings'.<strong>  
><strong>caesaraugusta: Thank you and your hopes have come to fruition.<strong>  
><strong>Zelda's Hero: Well considering she's mysteriously pregnant with wild hormone swings, be on the lookout that she doesn't explode as her world turns upside-down and inside-out but thanks for the tip about John's behaviour, he will be punished. Thanks for the input, hope you like the results of it.<strong>  
><strong>xXKedinXx: Wellllll, since you said 'please', haha, and I don't plan to drop this story but I have been busy so even if the updates are slow, don't lose hope on the first and only 'I am Number Four' pregnancy story!<strong>

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters.**

"This is ridiculous," Jane growled, her arms folded over her chest as she alternated between watching Sarah and John pack.

"You sound like you've become domesticated," John said teasingly as he loaded more clothing into a suitcase while Sarah was concentrating on packing away her cameras. "If this was back when we first met, you'd be asking why we were still here-."

"No, I'd be out hunting some mogadorians," Jane said in a ticked tone, her eyes narrowed dangerously, imagining dropping the male loric from a great height or shooting his ass.

"Jane," Sarah said warningly as she picked up on the less than friendly thoughts and aggravation from her beloved. "Remember the talk we had."

Jane ground her teeth with frustration as she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down, a hand touching her abdomen unconsciously to assure herself that her little passenger was alright as her muscles relaxed and her breathing eased. The tension slowly seeped out of her body as she opened her eyes again and glared at John when she saw him giving her a smirk before she stomped off, vowing to pay him back. "Sarah!"

"In the studio, beautiful," Sarah called patiently and smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist but continued packing her cameras, making sure everything fit perfectly. "You ok?"

Jane grunted in reply, something between a frown and a pout on her face, oh how she hated mood swings with a passion. "Do we have to move?"

"It's for you and the baby's protection," Sarah said calmly and smiled at the twitch and the annoyance her beloved was giving off. "I know you're getting tired of hearing that and just want to go out there and kick some ass but you need to take it easy. Our bond might be giving me instincts to protect you and keep you both safe but I'm only human so I want fighting to be the very last resort. I also know deep down you know you're not supposed to fight right now, remember how you froze up with the mogs that time?"

Jane blushed and looked away, her pride still sore over the entire incident but she knew the deep down feeling Sarah was vaguely referring to. It was almost like a numbing pulse had gone through her body, wiping away everything except the single objective to protect her unborn child and flee. The entire thing had shaken her and she still didn't know where it had come from but she wasn't about to risk freezing up again unless she had no choice.

"Jane?"

"I know," Jane said tiredly, a miserable look coming into her eyes, and she loosened her hold to let the smaller woman turn around to face her and she felt even more miserable at the sympathetic look in the hazel eyes before soft lips pecked her cheek. "What was that for?"

"For doing this," Sarah said softly as she looped her hands around the loric's neck while her beloved's went around the small of her back in a simple embrace. "I know you hate it and feel like you're weak but you're not-."

"Everyone is running around while I'm being hustled to some remote location like some child," Jane said bluntly, a scowl on her face at her statement as John walked by the door with a packed suitcase. "I'm Six, I'm a loric warrior, I'm-."

"Pregnant," Sarah said dryly, looking at her mate with a raised brow before pressing her forehead against the taller woman's affectionately. "And it isn't forever, so just be patient before making your triumphant return to the warrior ranks."

Jane rolled her eyes at the playful jab before smiling fondly at the woman in her arms. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sarah whispered, claiming a soft kiss before refocusing on packing and heard a weary sigh from her lover before she walked off to find something else to amuse herself with.

"Hello?"

"Jane, door," Sarah called without pausing in her packing.

Jane rolled her eyes. "I have ears, I'm not deaf," she said sarcastically as she wandered through the house to greet Marina. "Shouldn't you be with your keeper?"

Marina huffed. "I'm not a monkey, I don't have a keeper, and Adelina is going over maps and figuring out where would be safe places to stop," she explained with a sniff before glancing at Jane's belly.

"My face is up here," Jane said dryly and smirked when the younger loric blushed and met her eyes. "You want something to eat? I don't think they've taken the food yet."

"Lemonade?" Marina asked hopefully as she followed the woman to the kitchen and brightened instantly when she saw the pitcher before accepting a glass eagerly. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jane said lightly before sipping her own glass before spitting it out, coughing harshly.

"Six!" Marina exclaimed, alarm on her face.

Jane coughed harshly before waving off the concerned expression as she cleared her throat again before sipping some water with a grimace. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Marina asked worriedly, peering at the loric as if she might see something wrong.

"Yeah, I think the lemonade is off though," Jane said with a grimace as she eyed her glass.

Marina's expression fell instantly. "Aw, really?" she complained as she looked at her own glass before taking a cautious sip and blinked when it tasted normal. "Mine tastes alright, maybe it's just yours?"

Jane frowned before sipping from the younger loric's glass and spat it up into the sink with a noise of disgust. "That's gross!"

Marina snatched back her glass, a frown on her face. "It's delicious, maybe your weird sardine, pickle and chocolate sauce food has killed your tastebuds."

"Hey, I'll have you know that stuff is life changing," Jane said sternly before hearing Sarah coming down the hallway. "Sarah, tell her."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she adjusted the grip on her box. "It's life changing, her hormones are changing her tastes without her noticing."

Marina nodded slowly, her mouth forming a small 'o' as the mystery was solved and she took another sip of lemonade, just to be sure it was alright and the world wasn't leaning too far to the left where lemonade was disgusting.

Sarah walked into the garage through the adjoining door, glad that they could load the car without attracting suspicion from the neighbours. "So what brings you by, Marina?"

"I wanted to keep Six company since Adelina is busy and Four is helping you pack," Marina said casually, trying to keep a smooth face.

"Liar, you just came for the lemonade," Jane said shortly, suspicion in her eyes and she smirked when the younger loric blushed darkly and ducked her head guiltily before she pushed the pitcher to her. "Go for your life then, tastes gross to me and someone has to drink it all."

"Hey! What about those of us that are working?" Sarah said indignantly, not minding a glass of cold lemonade.

Jane sneered. "I'm working too."

"I don't see a box in your arms," Sarah shot back.

"I'm being an incubator," Jane huffed.

Sarah twitched, not having a comeback for that one and quite frankly didn't want to start something with that in the mix, especially when it was coupled with mood swings that would scare the most terrifying of serial killers, and she resumed loading the boxes into the back of the car.

"Yummy," Marina said happily as she finished her glass of lemonade before pouring another and glanced at Jane's abdomen again.

Jane twitched when she noticed the look and watched the level rise in the glass before deciding to speak up when it reached the danger point. "You planning a flood with lemonade by any chance, Marina?"

Marina blinked before yelping when the lemonade started to overflow and she quickly put the pitcher down, looking at her overflowing glass with a pout over the waste.

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been staring at me like some kind of zoo attraction," Jane said dryly, meeting the protesting face with an unimpressed expression, clearly showing she wasn't about to believe whatever lie Marina concocted. "Yes, I'm pregnant, no, you're not dreaming or mentally unstable as far as I can tell but if you are, I want to know why you're dreaming/hallucinating about me being pregnant, and no, it's not going to disappear if you don't look every five seconds."

Marina blushed but nodded meekly. "Sorry, Six, it's just...you're the first female loric to get pregnant and it'll be the second baby of the next generation of our race...it's kinda weird."

"The whole thing or the 'me' factor?" Jane inquired with a raised brow.

Marina struggled with herself, weighing the chances of receiving bodily harm for her answer. "The Six factor."

Jane nodded wearily, an expression of agreement on her face as she looked down at her belly. "I'm still on that page too," she admitted before smirking and looked up to grin wolfishly at the suddenly nervous loric. "I honestly thought it was going to be you."

Marina spluttered instantly, turning bright red, the very picture of indignation. "I-I-I don't even have a life mate yet!"

"Accidents happen," Jane said teasingly, enjoying winding up the younger loric. "Better be careful what you eat and who you touch, we still don't know how I ended up like this and who knows who might be next?"

Marina gulped loudly, fear on her face, before she glanced at the glass of lemonade and then back at Jane. "Y-You're joking, right?"

Jane just grinned before getting up and walking out, feeling pleased with the work she'd done and could sense the frustration from the other loric as she tried to figure out whether or not her favourite beverage was safe to drink. She lounged around the house for the next four hours until Adelina arrived to help finish packing up and she grudgingly climbed into the backseat of the car, eyeing the back of the Cêpan's head warily as her lover slipped in beside her.

"You buckled in?" Sarah asked, trying to snap the loric out of her glaring.

Jane huffed but reluctantly clipped her seatbelt on as the garage door opened and Adelina pulled out and onto the road smoothly, to anyone walking out in the street or peering out their window, it looked like just another car going for an innocent drive to the store.

"I'm going to miss this place. We were only here five months this time," Sarah said with a hint of sadness in her voice and eyes as she looked out the window before feeling a hand slip into hers and give it a gentle squeeze. "But change is good..."

Jane watched her mate silently, regret and guilt in her eyes since she was generally the cause for each time they had to move and she knew it was a little taxing on her human lover even if she didn't say anything but she made sure the next place was worth it and tried to keep the woman looking on the brighter side of the situation.

"There are better places than Michigan," Adelina said pointedly as she pulled onto the interstate smoothly, seeing John following in the SUV.

"Maybe we can spend a few months in Hawaii," Sarah mused as she leaned back against her mate. "Sun, sand, surf, sounds like fun and I can take lots of pictures of the islands, what do you think?"

"Sun sounds good," Jane commented as she wrapped an arm around the woman, a thoughtful look on her face before a smile tugged the corners of her lips. 'I'd get to see you in a skimpy bikini.'

Sarah blushed and ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. 'And you think I'd wear a skimpy bikini?'

'I'll say 'please',' Jane needled, imagining her beloved in a red bikini before smirking at the muffled squeak of embarrassment before she was pinched and the image fled. 'Come on, I deserve a treat.'

'You were complaining the entire time we were packing, how are you deserving of a treat in the form of me in a skimpy red bikini?' Sarah asked dryly, looking at her mate expectantly as she waited for an answer before feeling a finger trace her jaw softly as blue eyes met hazel.

'Well...I am supposedly making your baby from scratch, that's deserving of a treat in the form of you in a skimpy red bikini...isn't it?' Jane inquired quietly and felt a hand slide over her abdomen protectively and could feel the flare of protectiveness from her lover as the hazel eyes seemed to blaze for a second before a soft kiss claimed her lips.

'It is,' Sarah said softly before breaking the kiss gently and looked at her mate lovingly. 'And no matter where we go or how many times we have to move, I don't care as long as I do it with you.'

Jane nodded, pressing her forehead against the other woman's before smirking slightly. 'Considering I'm pregnant I think you've got the 'do it' part down pat, babe."

Sarah blushed slightly before looking down at the pang of sadness she felt and the arm around her tightened comfortingly. 'I wish we knew-.'

'I know,' Jane said quietly, her eyes solemn as she felt the sadness grow in her mate and she wished she knew who the father of the being inside her was. 'I wish my Cêpan was still around, I'd ask her how to sort out this mess and how it even happened...it does help when you say it's yours though, Sarah.'

Sarah nodded in acknowledgement and rubbed her beloved's abdomen gently, feeling the firmness under her hand. "It's ours," she said softly and managed a small smile before accepting the tender kiss, feeling a hand slip over hers gently.

Jane smiled back warmly and rested her forehead against her lover's affectionately, love practically radiating from her blue eyes. 'So do I have you to thank for the cravings?'

Sarah made herself look indignant at the question but ruined it with a smile. 'If it'll make you feel better and as long as that doesn't mean I have to eat them with you.'

'You haven't even tried them though!' Jane protested with a frown.

'More for you that way,' Sarah shot back instantly, not about to take any chances and end up eating or drinking the evil concoction.

Jane rolled her eyes before laying down, settling her head in her mate's lap and closed her eyes when fingers entangled themselves in her hair, massaging her scalp pleasantly as she adjusted her seatbelt to get more comfortable. "Mmm~," she groaned at the wonderful fingers buried in her hair and twitched when Sarah swapped hands so she could rest a hand on her belly. "We agree to this move with protest."

Adelina snorted back laughter at the statement as she shook her head and turned on the radio to listen to some music as she focused on the road, glancing in the rear view mirror regularly to check where their back up was.

'Life is a highway, how original,' Jane commented as she listened to the song on the radio.

'It's good travelling music,' Sarah said with a cheesy smile before grinning at the look she earned from her mate. 'Although if you spin it another way...all night long?'

Jane grinned, remembering a few 'all nighters' herself, before settling down with a sigh, mulling over how much her life had changed since finding her mate and how it had changed for the better. A smile tugged the corners of her lips as she browsed from one happy memory to another before looking down at her abdomen, wondering what memories the future might bring as she slowly drifted off.

_Two Weeks Later:_

"Jane, wake up," Sarah said gently as she shook her beloved awake and smiled at the groaned protest while the tanned face scrunched up with displeasure. "Come on, I'm wearing that skimpy red bikini."

Jane shot awake in a heartbeat and looked around instantly. "Where?"

Sarah choked back a laugh at the reaction and grinned at the expectant face, kissing the soft lips affectionately. "In your dreams...at least until we move somewhere warmer," she said teasingly before helping the woman sit up properly and watched the blood drain from her face and bit back a smile. "It's not that bad."

Jane's forehead creased, a weak protest on her lips as she looked around at the snow, the cold snow, she hated the cold! Everyone knew that! "I want to move again."

"We just got here and it's not that bad," Sarah said soothingly before opening the door and grinned at the yelp from the loric at the gush of cold air that flooded the car before the door slammed shut on its own. "Jane, no using your legacies, you know they're acting up."

"It's cold and disgusting, I'm not getting out," Jane said stubbornly, defiance in every line of her body. "Whose idea was it to move us here anyway?"

"John's," Sarah said blankly as she watched her mate, the fiercest loric warrior in existence, throw a tantrum like a two year old.

Jane scowled darkly. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No killing and this is for you and the baby's protection, we'll probably end up moving again in a few months and I promise if we do it'll be to someplace hot where I can wear a skimpy red bikini," Sarah said patiently and could feel the resistance wearing down before a heavy sigh announced her triumph.

"Better be a damn skimpy bikini," Jane muttered as she pulled on the sweater followed by a thickly padded jacket before the door was opened again and she shivered at the cold that touched her face before stepping out gingerly, cringing at the crunch of snow under her feet. "I'm in hell and it's bloody cold!"

Sarah smiled as she climbed out of the car behind her beloved, watching their breath mist in the frigid air, before she looked towards the house and dearly hoped for everyone's sake there was hot water and heating in there or else Jane was going to murder them all in a hormonal rage. "It's beautiful and so different from Michigan-."

"I miss Michigan," Jane said with disgust as she shook a bit of snow off her boot. "Where are we?"

"Dauphin, Manitoba, Canada," Adelina said briskly as she rubbed her hands together to try and warm up.

"Hell has an address," Jane muttered as arms wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Let's go check it out," Sarah said with sudden eagerness, seeing she was going to have to be the one looking on the brighter side this time as she pulled a reluctant Jane towards the house.

'Hate, hate, hate,' Jane chanted in her head with each crunch of snow.

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'You hate the cold, you don't hate this, we could make snow angels and snowmen or snuggle in bed.'

Jane perked up slightly at the idea of staying in bed with her mate longer and made her wonder if there was a fireplace they could curl up in front of together, just the thought of it made goose bumps rise as a pleasurable shiver went up her spine. "Is there going to be hot fudge?"

"Marina loves hot fudge," Adelina said with a smile before blinking when Sarah turned bright red before pinching the bridge of her nose at Jane's wide grin. "You two have turned innocent treats into dirty pleasures."

"Don't knock it til you try it," Jane said with a smirk as she leered at the older loric before grinning when she saw Sarah hurrying towards the house to hide her embarrassment, it was a wonder the snow didn't melt.

Adelina frowned, suspicion on her face as her gaze bore into the woman. "You're still tormenting me, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Jane asked with mock disappointment as she followed Sarah, a smirk on her face.

Adelina sighed wearily as she leaned back against the car and rubbed her sore eyes, knowing it was going to take a long time and a miracle for Jane to ever forgive her for turning her back on their race. "How many times do I need to say sorry before you forgive me?"

"I'd answer that but I've been told getting angry is bad for the baby," Jane called back casually before closing the door loudly. "The other Cêpan died while you just abandoned our people."

"Jane," Sarah said warningly, sensing the increase in anger and gave the loric a stern look. "I know you don't like Adelina but you're going to tolerate her, unless you want to start seeing a human doctor?"

Jane muttered under her breath darkly.

"Jane," Sarah growled.

Jane twitched and shifted uncomfortably at the sudden surge of dominance from her mate that took away her resistance and defiance as if she were a small child being scolded for trying to take a cookie before dinner. "Fine...I still wish Katarina was here instead though."

Sarah relaxed with a sigh, sadness wandering the edges of her eyes as she embraced her beloved. "I know and I wish she was here too, you'd be so much more comfortable," she murmured, resting her forehead against the tanned one gently. "And less likely to kill your friend's Cêpan."

"I want her here because she was the closest thing to a mother I knew," Jane confessed softly, sorrow on her face. "This stupid war took her from me, she won't get to see how much stronger I am, help me through this, won't get to meet my baby, I wish..."

"I'm sure wherever she is, Jane, she's watching over you and always will be and as long as you remember her, she won't really be gone," Sarah said comfortingly and returned the soft smile before kissing her mate tenderly, feeling the lingering grief from the Cêpan's death withdraw from immediate thought. "You want to look around?"

Jane nodded after a minute, slipping her hand into her beloved's, before letting her show her around the house and she took note of the solid bed heaped with blankets before inspecting the shower and bathtub that might accommodate two people at once if positioned right. She immediately fell to her knees in the sitting room that adjoined the dining room and kitchen, staring at the heater almost as if it were a gift from the heavens, her eyes running over the multiple burners and she wondered what kind of heat output it had.

"I think we just found your favourite room in the house," Sarah mused playfully at the reaction before starting up the heater and could see the delight and relief on Jane's face as she shifted closer. "Not too close, I don't want you two roasted."

"Uh-huh," Jane said absently as she shifted to soak in more warmth like a lizard sunning on a rock at midday.

"Someone want to get the door?" John called from outside.

Sarah rolled her eyes before opening the door and watched the loric stagger in with the numerous boxes, a large number of them floating behind him as Marina, Adelina and a haughty Luke brought up the rear with the remaining boxes, setting them down in the hall. "Thanks and thanks for getting the heater."

"Six doesn't like the cold," Marina said with a giggle, spotting Jane in front of the device already.

"It's the last place anyone would think to look for her though," John said teasingly, oblivious to the murderous thoughts aimed at him from a certain pregnant loric bent on revenge. "We already installed the security system and checked out the area for you so just unpack what you need."

"You shouldn't keep so much crap," Luke sneered before kicking a box.

Sarah flinched when she heard something break in the box, most likely one of her cameras and she forced herself to calm down, not wanting to rile up Jane.

"Five!"

Sarah closed her eyes, too late.

"It's my crap so don't kick it!" Jane snapped angrily and could sense the disapproval from her mate but was glad she was keeping quiet instead of barking at her to calm down and making her seem like an obedient dog in front of the others. "And if you broke something I'll break something of yours and it won't be painless!"

"Ok, everyone calm down," Adelina ordered sternly, giving Jane a look before hustling Luke out of the house before things could get physical and more than the box's contents got broken.

"I'm just going to move these to the bedroom," John said uncomfortably before hurrying out of the room with Marina, leaving Sarah to deal with the irate female loric.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the cowardly retreat before trailing a finger along the tanned cheek softly, a smile playing on her lips when a startled look overcame her lover, before she swooped down and claimed the soft lips in a breath-stealing kiss. "Calm down."

Jane closed her eyes as she enjoyed the attention-commanding kiss, well aware of the fact she was being distracted but didn't overly mind when a kiss like this was involved and she reluctantly broke it for air. "How you manage to talk while kissing I'll never know."

"It's a talent," Sarah said with a playful grin, pleased that the scowl was gone from the beautiful face and pecked the woman on the lips sweetly. "You stay here while I get everything unpacked."

"No, no, I'll do it," Jane said insistently as she scrambled up and over to the boxes.

Sarah grinned at the behaviour, damn she was good. "How sweet of you," she said innocently as she watched Jane sort out which boxes had to go where. She smiled before going to help John move them and unpacked the bedroom while John unpacked the kitchenware with Jane's supervision and Marina checked the security system.

_Several hours later:_

"And we are done," Sarah said with a sigh before blinking when Adelina walked in with groceries for the empty fridge and pantry. "Wow, thanks, Adelina."

"No problem," Adelina said as she started putting away the cold food so it wouldn't spoil and raised a brow when she saw Jane curled up in front of the heater under a pile of blankets. "Be careful how close Six gets to that thing and no boiling hot showers or baths."

Sarah cringed at having to tell Jane the rules and made a note to have some sardines, pickles and chocolate sauce on hand to soften her up for the bad news. "I'll be sure to tell her."

John and Marina laughed, imagining Jane's reaction to having her heat supply restricted and were glad it wasn't their job to tell her. "Good luck," they chorused with cheeky grins.

Adelina frowned at the grins as she stepped out of Sarah's way as they put away the rest of the food before she looked over at Jane and her frown deepened a fraction more at the cagey movements from the loric warrior but decided against probing the hormonal woman about it. "It's getting late, we should get going."

Sarah blinked before checking the time and was surprised at how late it was getting. "Yeah, where are you guys staying?"

"Marina and I are relocating not too far from here to keep an eye on you two. John will be staying for a few days before heading back," Adelina said calmly as she marshalled her charge to the door with John. "If you need anything, just call."

"Ok, thanks, you guys," Sarah said gratefully, accepting hugs from the three happily before showing them out and watched them head to the cars before she yelled when John disappeared up to his neck suddenly with a splash. "John!"

"I'm alright!" John said quickly as his teeth chattered from the cold water before finding it freeze almost solid, immobilising him as he struggled to break free. "A little help?"

Marina shook from suppressed laughter, tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked at the older loric, she'd been just a step behind him and seen him step on the deceptive patch of snow before sinking up to his neck in freezing cold water. The whole thing was so childish and simple that it was hilarious that John had fallen for it, especially considering how cautious they all were, and she watched Adelina tap the top of the ice block experimentally.

Sarah rushed back inside to get her jacket before seeing a very smug Jane sitting in the window, several thick blankets wrapped around her as she watched. "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with that, Jane."

"To do with what?" Jane asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," Sarah said sternly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb."

"You're sitting in the window!"

"Is it a crime to sit in a window?"

"You were watching the whole thing!"

"Watching what?"

"Watching John fall into the ice!"

"He did? I'm sorry I missed seeing something like that."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you are...except you're sitting in the window watching Adelina try and get him out!"

"No I'm not, I looking at our new backyard."

"The backyard that you created a hole in, filled said hole with water before covering it with a lump of snow for John to walk into?"

"Of course not."

"Liar... He did make a funny scream when he fell in."

"Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"You have no proof."

"Confess and I'll give you a massage with the rose oil."

"..."

"I also packed the cowgirl hat."

"He deserved it, he knows I hate the cold and he goes and relocates us to hell and before that he was giving me lip back in Michigan and if he thought he was going to get away with it without repercussions then it's a cold day in hell for him," Jane said bluntly, a scowl on her face. She'd been planning her revenge ever since John had gotten the balls to yell at her back in Michigan and as the saying goes, revenge is best served cold...ice cold.

"Jane!" Sarah said accusingly. "You know you're not supposed to be using your legacies!"

"I didn't use them!"

"Yeah right, I'm supposed to believe you went outside?"

"Ummm-."

"Jane!"

"I was careful and I'm perfectly calm, look, no stress, I feel sooo much better now."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose, a look of forced patience on her face as she tried to figure out how to control her pregnant mate.

"I also froze Five to the car by his tongue and lips," Jane added quickly before holding her breath.

"Darling! I love you!" Sarah cooed as she enveloped the triumphant and smug loric in a loving embrace, pressing a kiss to her cheek happily.

Jane grinned widely at the affection. Oh yeah, she gets revenge on John and Luke and sets herself up for a hot night of massage and other erotic activities. She shivered as a perverted look went through her eye, hot damn she was good.

**I'm sure you can all imagine what happens next and I leave it up to you to decide whether or not getting a massage and a round of 'cowgirl and bronco' was Jane's end game all along. Try not to flame too harshly, I know it wasn't up to the usual standard but the next one will be better, I promise. Please review, I can only make it better if you tell me what's missing and would six reviews be out of the question? I don't care if the same person reviews six times, six reviews is six reviews to me!**


	7. Mess in the Bedroom

**Chapter 7 has arrived! Wow, this one was like pulling teeth with rusty pliers but hopefully its satisfying. And thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6! I was really sure it was going to be a flop but I'm glad it was up to scratch for everyone! Ok, read on my lovable fans!**

**DegrassiGleek54: Thank you and I hope you continue to love it as it continues. I'm not going to abandon this story, I've read too many stories that have been dropped midway so I know a reader's pain when they don't find out the ending.**  
><strong>Zelda's Hero: Zelda, this is God, you may not love me forever but I half granted your wish. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the little revenge scene and hope you don't mind this chapter.<strong>  
><strong>StraightJacket xD: Well you've waited for the next chapter and here it is! Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>ChronoCrescentFlames: Thanks for the positive review, I was worried that no one would like the chapter but apparently not, hope you like this one<strong>

**I do not own "I am Number Four" or any of its characters.**

"Stop looking at me like that!" Sarah snapped, irritation on her face.

Jane grinned wider at her mate. "Only when you stop being mad at me, it's been a week already."

"I'm not mad," Sarah said with a sniff before glaring when she heard a scoff of disbelief.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too- Hey!"

Jane snickered at the juvenile trick and the fact it had actually worked in turning the situation back on her mate. "Well if you say so then I guess it's true," she said innocently.

Sarah growled warningly, her eyes narrowed. "Do you want to sleep alone?"

Jane sobered immediately before giving her beloved a patient look. "Babe, stop hanging onto it, it's not the first that it's happened-."

"That's not the point," Sarah said stiffly. "The point is that you laughed!"

"What did you want me to do?" Jane asked with a frown at how unreasonable her human lover was being.

"I don't know but laughing wasn't it!" Sarah said angrily, stepping back when the loric moved towards her.

"Sarah, you're being ridiculous now," Jane said bluntly and watched her mate splutter. "It's a natural and normal thing-."

"No, it's not!" Sarah shouted before silence reigned in the bedroom and she slowly turned red and shifted uncomfortably, not looking at her beloved. "Now I sound ridiculous."

Jane nodded her agreement before pulling the woman onto the bed gently. "It's alright; I told you that as well, didn't I?"

Sarah nodded slightly but it didn't stop the look of humiliation from taking over her expression and she buried her face in the crook of her beloved's neck.

Jane sighed wearily as she held the woman comfortingly, trying to soothe her before her mood swings could do a 180 and leave them both weepy and miserable and like the world was ending, before she sighed again as she thought back to the start of the week that seemed to be going so well.

_Flashback - A week ago:_

Jane groaned gutturally, her eyes closed and her face a picture of enjoyment as soft hands massaged her tired body, rubbing in the soothing rose oil generously. "Mmm~ have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not recently," Sarah said lightly as she worked the hard muscles, reducing them to goo as she indulged her mate. "Try and stay awake this time."

"That only happened a few times," Jane protested lazily.

Sarah rolled her eyes but didn't stop her massage. "We've been here over a week and all the times that you don't fall asleep, you're already asleep."

Jane mumbled into the bed sleepily before her eyes flew open with a squeak as her body went stiff as a board and shock flashed over her face.

"A girl likes some appreciation," Sarah said innocently as she twitched the not-so-innocent finger that was buried in her mate, earning another moan. "You know?"

Jane nodded quickly, struggling to stay still at the pleasant sensations that awakened a hungry itch. "S-Sarah."

Sarah raised a brow at the plea and felt a familiar shiver go through her that could only be caused by the powerful woman before her begging for her but she found herself not as excited as usual. "Maybe tomorrow night," she said quietly, leaning down to kiss a shoulder tenderly before getting off the bed to clean up.

"Wha?" Jane said dazedly before her mind registered that she wasn't being ravished and her mate was no longer on the bed. "Sarah~."

"Yes, babe?" Sarah said as she put away the bottle of oil.

"I want you," Jane said impatiently, trying to keep from outright whining as she laid on her back, using her elbows to prop herself up into a reclined position on the bed.

"Me? You want me?" Sarah said teasingly, amusement in her eyes.

"Yes," Jane said plaintively as her eyes locked onto the toned body of her mate, liking the way it gleamed from the rose oil that had rubbed off onto it.

"Jane, my face is up here," Sarah said dryly, feeling her slit itch at the hungry gaze directed at it.

Jane blinked, confused for a second, before she moved her gaze higher with a frustrated huff. "Hun, why don't you just get the cowgirl hat and get into bed and-."

"A little higher, you're trying to reason with my breasts," Sarah said bluntly, trying to hide her amusement.

"Well maybe they'll listen to me!" Jane said indignantly, impatience and frustration on her face and in her tone. "Sarah, it's late, cold and I'm horny and pregnant and want you right now!"

Sarah bit back a grin as she appeared to consider the words and nearly laughed at the impatient growl from the pregnant loric. "I don't know, like you said, you are pregnant, are you even allowed?"

"If you're gentle, then yes," Jane said stiffly before nearly cheering when Sarah settled the cowgirl hat on her head firmly. "Yes! My cowgirl!"

Sarah grinned at the reaction before crawling onto the bed and up the reclining form to kiss her mate passionately, moaning into her mouth before leaning back for breath. "My gorgeous bronco," she breathed before returning the smile. "Is there time for whipped cream?"

Jane gave her beloved a frown, clearly saying there would be consequences if she dismounted and left to find the can of sugary cream.

"I guess not," Sarah said meekly at the daunting look before claiming another kiss as an appeasement while she slipped a thigh between Jane's gently and gave a muffled moan at the heat radiating from the loric's core. "You're certainly hot for me."

"I'm always hot for you," Jane panted before drawing her human lover down for another hungry kiss, rolling her hips against the thigh between hers, seeking delicious friction to help sate her growing lust.

"No wonder there's global warming," Sarah teased playfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if all that snow outside was melted into slush by morning."

"Now you're being dramatic," Jane said dryly before gasping when her mate started to move deeply but slowly against her slick heat. "Mmm~ don't tease me tonight, babe."

"Don't forget who the cowgirl is," Sarah said with a smirk as she put her hands on either side of Jane's head to brace herself as she rocked her hips deeply, drawing out each stroke for as long as possible.

Jane's growl turned into a choked groan at the budding pleasure. "Maybe I'm going to be a wild bronco that needs to be ridden hard then."

Sarah bit back a laugh as she grinned before indulging her lover as she moved her hips faster, moaning as she rubbed herself against Jane's thigh vigorously, finding her own motivation to not tease the loric as her movements started to be mirrored earnestly, doubling both their pleasure as their gasps for breath and moans of need sounded in the cool air. She moaned loudly and threw her head back when Jane's arms wrapped around her and she drew her nails from her shoulder blades down to the hallow of her lower back, making her hiss at the slight pain but not stop as her hot breath misted in the air of the bedroom before she looked back down at her beloved. "Bad bronco," she chided before letting her mouth descend to pay homage to the loric's jiggling mounds, getting a moan of approval.

"Ngh...S-Sarah," Jane gasped as she arched her chest up into the hot mouth willing, finding the temperature difference made her nipples tingle painfully before changing into a feeling of pleasure that made her toes curl slightly as she hooked her free leg around her mate, pulling her closer, before she found herself being kissed breathless as their bodies rocked on the bed.

Sarah moaned into the kiss as she felt the loric's grip on her tighten, indicating her need and building pleasure, and she panted before grimacing when her stomach cramped suddenly and tried to brush it off before another joined it, throwing off her thrusts quickly as she wrapped an arm around her middle.

"Nooo, don't stop now," Jane whined, desperation on her face before she heard a gasp of pain and opened her eyes and looked up at her mate, concern on her face. "Sarah?"

"I'm fine," Sarah said reassuringly before trying to get back on track and grit her teeth when another cramp shot her libido in the head execution style while a familiar throbbing and aching started in her thigh and her eyes widen. "Oh please no."

Jane blinked, confusion on her face, her own lust and desire blocking out Sarah's feelings in their bond but the words were enough to give her concern. "Sarah?" she repeated.

Sarah flinched, shame and humiliation on her face as she quickly scrambled off her mate, gritting her teeth at the continuing cramps as the pain in her leg got worse. "I-I-..."

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Jane asked firmly, a frown on her face as she looked at her mate before reaching over and turned on the bedside lamp before staring at the blood smeared on her thigh that had been between Sarah's legs before she looked back at her beloved before chuckling. "That explains the whipped cream."

Sarah stared, hurt in her eyes at the laughter as the feeling of humiliation grew and she threw the hat at her beloved before stumbling off the bed, clearly upset.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jane protested before wincing when Sarah stumbled again and could see she was limping heavily and she urged herself off the bed to help her beloved.

"Don't!" Sarah snapped before disappearing into the bathroom and shut the door in the loric's face.

"Come on, Sarah, I need to wash too," Jane said with a frown, not overly bothered by the blood on her leg but was willing to use it as an excuse to get into the bathroom with her lover and she peered in when the door opened before padding in and saw Sarah stepping back into the shower carefully. "Are you ok?"

"Don't talk to me," Sarah said bitterly as she turned away, cursing her menstrual cycle and endometriosis.

"Is it your leg again?" Jane asked as she wet a hand towel before starting to clean her thigh calmly.

Sarah grit her teeth as she kept her back to her mate. "Yes."

"I'll break out the heat pack," Jane said sympathetically.

"I can do it myself," Sarah said stiffly.

Jane sighed wearily before opening the shower door, letting the steam billow out before she turned the woman around and looked her in the eye. "I'm trying to help, it's alright, ok? Now let me help."

Sarah nodded slightly after a minute, crumbling quickly in the face of the painful cramps and watched the loric leave before going back to washing, letting the hot water soothe away the pains a little.

_End Flashback:_

"We could go to the doctors," Jane said comfortingly as she held her mate, coming back out of her thoughts when her beloved shifted in her arms. "Maybe they can give you something."

"Going to the doctors means having a medical record and we can't risk that, not now," Sarah said softly, letting a hand rest on the loric's rounding belly gently. "I miss cuddling up with you and a blanket on the couch; we'd eat chocolate and fall asleep to some sappy movie."

"We can still do that," Jane said reassuringly before grinning crookedly. "Might not get the cramps for awhile but we can still cuddle and eat chocolate...and whipped cream."

Sarah turned bright red and hid her face again. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

Jane grinned and shook her head, barely keeping herself from laughing. "It was practically a warning sign dressed in neon orange and jumping up and down under my nose," she said teasingly before letting out a quiet chuckle. "You're so adorable when you get your whipped cream cravings."

"No, I'm not, I pig out on that stuff-," Sarah said miserably before getting cut off.

"No, really? And here I thought putting the nozzle in your mouth and letting it rip until your cheeks are blown up like a puffer fish was a normal thing," Jane said playfully and grinned when she saw a smile crack her mate's face before holding her close. "Next time, let's not fight during your shark week and cuddle, how does that sound?"

"Will there be whipped cream?" Sarah asked in a small voice after a minute of silence.

Jane grinned widely before kissing the love of her life firmly before looking into her eyes happily. "Of course, babe."

Sarah smiled before cuddling her beloved happily, letting the last of her anger and hurt go as she fell into the warm embrace. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Jane said earnestly before blinking when she felt hands on her chest and looked down at her beloved. "What?"

"What do you mean 'shark week'? Are you calling me a shark?" Sarah asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jane laughed nervously, starting to sweat slightly at the dangerous look that was trained on her and she resisted the urge to think that the woman was looking at her like a man-eating shark. "N-No, why would I say that about my sweet gumdrop?" she asked nervously, putting up a weak smile and paled slightly at the noise of annoyance. "It was on the television-."

"Are you saying the TV told you to call me a shark?" Sarah asked bluntly, one brow perfectly raised as she waited expectantly.

"No but it did tell me that a shark's brain looks very similar to the human female reproductive system," Jane said quickly before grinning meekly. "So let's call it shark week."

"Let's not in case I decide to eat you," Sarah said dryly before poking her mate's belly. "And your shark brain looks like...like..."

Jane raised a brow as she waited before smirking. "You should just quit while you're ahead," she advised before grinning back at her mate happily. "All forgiven?"

"All forgiven," Sarah said with a smile before a glint passed through her eye and she nipped at the exposed neck playfully, getting a yelp from the loric. "That's for calling me a shark."

Jane rolled her eyes before crawling into bed with a shiver as the windows rattled from a cold wind, making her look at them darkly. "I hate the cold."

"I know, I'm sure the whole world knows," Sarah said as she watched with some amusement as the fiercest loric warrior in existence huddled down in a cocoon of blankets, a dark scowl on her face as she sulked and tried to get warm. "You'd be warmer if you wore socks, since you lose more heat through the bottoms of your feet than any other place in your-."

"I'm not wearing socks to bed," Jane said bluntly, a stubborn look in her eye.

Sarah sighed wearily before turning out the light and slipped into bed, having to work hard to wiggle into the protective cocoon but succeeded and wrapped her arms around her beloved, feeling the tiny tremors as her muscles shivered from the chill. "I promise, next time will be somewhere warm."

Jane snuggled into her mate, a miserable expression on her face, first she gets pregnant somehow, and then she gets ordered into loric protection like she was being threatened by the mob, before ending up in a frozen hell. The only thing that kept her from telling everyone to shove their protection detail was the human she was curled up next to, even though the last week had been bitter and taxing, she'd welcomed the distraction from everything but not her beloved's pain. She sighed quietly, wishing she could take her to a doctor to see if there was something to be done for her leg, she didn't know the right word for it but she did know that some misplaced nerves or cells in Sarah's thigh acted up on her cycle, making it painful for her to so much as move her leg and it wasn't like someone had come up with a medicine specifically for thigh pain during menstruation. But she did her best to make the other woman comfortable each month, even if this one had been hell on Earth, at least Sarah hadn't been able to focus totally on the pain while being mad at her.

"I love you," Sarah mumbled as she shifted to get more comfortable, ready to drop into blissful darkness.

Jane smiled tiredly, letting her thoughts flee and she pecked her mate on the lips softly before relaxing again. "I love you too," she murmured before following her into sleep's sweet embrace.

The digital clock ticked over to 3:25am silently some hours later, the cold wind and snow buffeted the still house relentlessly in the darkness of the night, deepening the chill within the house as the two occupants slumbered.

Sarah's eyes snapped opened suddenly and she gave a muffled shriek into her pillow and covers, sleep fleeing with her dreams as a shock of cold shot up her leg, sending chills up her spine as she grit her teeth and tried to keep quiet while trying to figure out what had happened. She squeezed her eyes shut and cursed silently at her mate's icicle of a foot on her calf, wondering how they even managed to get that cold when Jane was wrapped up in the cocoon of blankets and wished the loric would wear some damn socks to bed. She shuddered as the cold spread up her leg before groaning into her pillow to muffle the sound, she knew Jane hated the cold and everything related to it after growing up in the hot Australian outback and no matter how many layers she put on the pregnant loric, her teeth still chattered and she looked absolutely miserable when her mate thought she wasn't looking. But that wasn't the issue at that particular moment, the freezing cold foot that seemed to be glued to her leg was the issue and no matter how far she moved it, Jane's foot refused to break contact. "Jane," she whispered urgently. "Jane!"

The pregnant loric didn't so much as twitch at the whispers as she slumbered on, ignorant to her beloved's plight.

"Jane!" Sarah all but screamed at her mate before starting when she got a reaction but it wasn't the one she expected nor the one she desired as Jane mumbled in her sleep before rolling over and latched onto _her_ and pulled her close. Now BOTH of the loric's freezing feet were on her legs while her head was tucked into the crook of Sarah's neck as she continued sleeping. "Jane," she whimpered pitifully as another shudder went through her from the ice blocks on her legs and the warm breath on her exposed neck.

"Mmm~...Sarah...," Jane mumbled in her sleep and pulled her distraught lover closer as she dreamt pleasantly.

"Yes, that's my name, now for the love of god, woman, MOVE!" Sarah hissed insistently, not finding her predicament pleasant at all.

Jane mumbled incoherently in her sleep before pulling her indignant mate closer, forcing the woman to arch her back to keep pressure off of Jane's seventeen week large belly, which forced her legs against the freezing feet even more.

Sarah growled at the dilemma she was in and squirmed, rocking her lover back and forth to try and rouse her from her slumber already, prepared to take her wrath for waking for her supposedly no reason, even if the freezing cold feet on her legs seemed like a good enough reason for _her_ to warrant a wakeup, a sleep deprived and hormonal Jane would not agree. "Come on, babe, wake up already," she pleaded before yelping when Jane wrapped her leg around hers, putting a cold foot on the front of hers and sending another shudder of cold up her mate's spine. "Oh my God, Jane, how can you be this cold?! You definitely aren't human if your feet are this cold, what on earth did I do to deserve this?"

Jane didn't answer as she slept on, oblivious to her lover's discomfort.

Sarah sighed in defeat, making a note to wear long pants and thick socks to bed from now on and to get Jane's circulation checked. She shivered as another chill shot up her spine before staring at the wall silently, zoning out as she thought about the past few weeks. The sudden move from Michigan to Canada, dealing with Luke, looking the other way when Jane achieved her revenge on John for moving them to Jane's version of hell with a side dish of Luke being stuck to the SUV by his lips and tongue for nearly half an hour, and then trying to blend into their new home while remaining inconspicuous so no one would really care or notice when they left. Not to mention the last week of drama that she'd rather pretend had never happened to save her own pride. Even with all that going on though, she hadn't failed to notice how much Jane's belly had grown in the time they'd been living in their new home and was trying to sort her feelings on the topic. They still didn't know how it had happened or whose baby it was but she was more than willing to play pretend for Jane's sake and a part of her seemed to have made an iron clad decision that the baby was hers and her mate's. It didn't feel like a decision though, it was like a gut feeling or something, she sighed wearily as she felt herself starting to get a headache before twitching when a cold foot ran up her leg seductively, sending more unpleasant chills up her spine as she grimaced. No matter what she figured out though, she was not going to let anyone or anything harm her growing family, she nodded slightly to reaffirm her decision before settling down and tried to get some sleep. "You're lucky I love you so much," she muttered before closing her eyes with a weary sigh and smiled slightly. "I know I'm lucky that you love me though."

**I apologise to all those who are groaning and disappointed that they didn't get to read the goods they were expecting but fear not, there will be more next time and some big questions will be answered! Now review my pretties! Come on, there's like, nearly three hundred of you READING this, share the love!**


	8. Conception and Kicks

**Chapter 8 is up (mutters about lack of reviews for previous chapter), this should answer the big question everyone has been asking. Read on to find the answers.**

****StraightJacket xD:** Thank you for reviewing! (And being the only reviewer of Chapter 7). Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter and I hope you aren't disappointed.**

**I do not own 'I am number four' or any of its characters.**

Jane sighed boredly as she shifted in the stuffed armchair in front of the sweltering heater, wiggling her toes absently as she drifted through her thoughts, wishing she could train or do something productive but Adelina had _ordered_ her not to do any strenuous exercise or anything that got her heart rate up. This, of course, had sent Sarah into an overprotective state of mind which had resulted in a heated argument that she'd lost and now she was on borderline bed rest. How her life-mate had won the argument and gotten her to sit around like this day after day still bewildered her but she was quickly growing tired of her own sudden submissiveness and obedience while her mood swings...if she broke down crying one more time because there was no chocolate sauce she was going to kill whoever had last used the damn sauce and not replaced it. She was grateful afterwards though when Sarah hid her away from the others so they didn't get to see her so emotional and at the mercy of her pregnant body. Pregnant body, the idea of being pregnant still made her stomach do flips and made her feel lightheaded but the idea that it was her life-mate's child growing inside her helped keep her a little grounded and Sarah had stepped up for her.

A noise made her twitch as she strained her hearing before relaxing, Adelina was checking in again, no doubt getting a report from Sarah. She bit her lip as a lump started to form in her throat as she wished her Cêpan was alive to guide her through this and comfort her, she'd be more comfortable if it was the Cêpan who'd raised her and taught her so much already, not the one who'd turned on her charge and race for awhile. She didn't trust Adelina but she tolerated her after Sarah had given her a stern talking to and even threatened to take her to a _human_ hospital and a _human_ doctor, what had happened to the fun Sarah? The Sarah she'd made love to under the blue moon. A lop-sided grin spread across her face as the memory of that night surfaced and she readily eased into its embrace.

_Flashback - 19 weeks ago:_

"Can I look yet?" Sarah asked curiously, a nervous grin on her face as she let her lover lead her, wishing she'd remove the blindfold already.

"Not yet," Jane said with a grin, her eyes shining happily as she led the way before stopping and positioning Sarah just right before moving behind her. "You ready?"

"I was ready back in the car!" Sarah said indignantly but giggled, showing she wasn't really upset.

Jane chuckled before slipping the blindfold off and held her breath, waiting silently and hoped the younger woman approved and could feel the shock and surprise through their bond before relaxing at the happiness and delight before her lips were claimed in a firm kiss. "Surprise."

"I love my surprise," Sarah said happily before looking back at the picnic blanket that was surrounded by a generous number of candles, an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne in reach of the blanket with two glasses and a plate of her favourite chocolates resting on a neat stack of soft blankets in case they got 'cold'. She couldn't imagine anything more romantic as the crickets chirped softly and a wisp of a breeze caressed her cheek in the warm air while the stars shone brightly in the sky, the moon covered by a passing cloud but from the glow behind the cloud it was no doubt full. "How did you-?"

"Loric bond, remember? You kind of projected your dream and I decided to make it come true," Jane said with a smile, brimming with happiness that her efforts hadn't gone to waste and traced the soft lips with her thumb before being granted another kiss. She savoured the kiss, enjoying the pleasant tingles and shivers that went through her before leading the love of her life down to the picnic blanket and popped the bottle of champagne while Sarah got comfortable. "I had to go with non-alcoholic since one of us has to drive home and the last thing I want is for one of us to get caught by the police."

Sarah nodded happily as she watched Jane fill the glasses, she wasn't one for heavy drinking anyway, she knew Jane liked a strong drink every now and then but she didn't appreciate the taste of a lot of alcohol, especially the next morning that would feature her heaving into the toilet with a splitting headache. "Well I wouldn't want to get drunk and end up in a state where you can take advantage of me," she said teasingly as she accepted a glass while her lover snorted. "Don't pretend you haven't done it a time or two."

"Hey!" Jane protested indignantly as she set the bottle back in the ice bucket before taking her own glass. "That first time I was almost blind drunk and the second time...you should not have been wearing that lingerie."

Sarah giggled and grinned widely at the memory. "It was your birthday."

Jane nodded before drinking from her glass, swallowing loudly as she got the memory through their bond and squirmed slightly as she remembered the black and red lingerie complete with garters her lover had stalked into the bedroom with and framed herself against the doorframe for her inspection, she'd almost died at the sight. After a few verbal spurs from Sarah she'd dragged the woman to bed and immediately ravished her, pushing her human body to the limits until sunrise. The lingerie had been ruined, a garter on the ceiling fan, the sheets torn and Sarah had been so bruised and sore she'd needed to go to the doctors just to make sure there was no permanent damage but it had been a night to remember and a very happy birthday for her.

"Earth calling Jane, come back, Jane," Sarah said with a smirk, snapping her fingers in the woman's face, inwardly pleased that she'd left a lasting impression on the loric warrior. She sipped from her glass, letting the loric have a few more minutes in the hot memory before sliding her hand up the warm thigh and grinned innocently when the woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the touch and stared at her. "Welcome back."

Jane blushed and sipped from her glass to hide her embarrassment. "Thanks."

"Any time," Sarah purred seductively and bit back a grin when Jane choked on her drink at the suggestiveness and inkling that she hadn't just been referring to snapping her out of her daydream. She loved that effect she had on the loric, an effect she'd worked hard to earn after learning which buttons to press and how to manipulate her lover to make her feel on cloud nine, a power she respected and coveted. "You ok?"

"Y-Yes," Jane stammered before clearing her throat and blinked when some of the dark seemed to disappear before looking up and blinked at the sight of the full moon she'd been expecting except it was glowing a soft blue, almost the same shade of blue as her loric powers. "Surprise?"

Sarah blinked before following her gaze and gasped at the sight of the moon and shifted closer to her lover as they gazed up at the blue moon. "Wow, that's beautiful."

Jane nodded in agreement before a smile curled on her lips, she couldn't think of anything better to complete the romantic atmosphere than the sight before them in the night sky and pulled the platter of chocolates over and turned them so Sarah could see the heart shape they made. She smiled at her delight when she noticed them before picking one up and brought it to the woman's lips, shivering when the soft lips grazed her fingertips and one was even drawn in and suckled on before being released. "Yummy?"

"Mmm~ I might need seconds before I can give a conclusive answer," Sarah said with a mischievous smile on her lips as Jane immediately offered up another chocolate and she ate it before sucking on the callused fingertips, looking across at the blue eyes, feeling the shivers through the fingers in her mouth as she lashed the pads with her tongue, watching her lover's eyes flutter with enjoyment before slowly releasing them. "Delicious, your turn now."

Jane nodded, shivering again as the smouldering hazel gaze remained in her mind's eye before she focused on the chocolate and opened her mouth and drew in a couple of fingers, working them with the tip of her tongue tenderly. Sarah's fingers were so different from hers, free of calluses and scars, the skin was smooth and soft, untouched by all the bad things in her own life, she slowly relinquished the fingers before claiming a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sarah breathed into the kiss, her hand on the muscled bicep that led to the hand cupping her cheek while her other hand pushed away the platter of chocolates.

Jane raised a brow as the chocolates were pushed away before moaning into the kiss when she felt a hand kneading her breast and managed a gasp before she was silenced by a hungry kiss. She shifted when Sarah laid back and climbed onto her eagerly, deepening the kiss as the passion and heat grew and she muffled her moans in her human lover's mouth as the hands worked her breasts until the nipples were hard and the flesh ached to be freed from its restraints. "I thought you'd want it to go slower," she confessed as they paused for breath.

"Next time," Sarah panted before leaning up to kiss and nibble along the tanned neck, feeling the hardened muscles quiver while the loric gave a primal groan, her eyes closed from the sensations, it gave her shivers whenever she managed to get that reaction from her life-mate and she doubled her efforts. She traced Jane's neck up to her ear and suckled on her earlobe, eliciting what sounded like a cross between a groan and a moan while her hands kneaded and squeezed the breasts hanging over her before tearing the fishnet shirt in half and slid down to pay homage to the two mounds.

"Oh god," Jane groaned, her body trembling from restraint as her hips twitched, her nerves screaming at her to let her body grind on something immediately but she held firm, not about to crack the first few minutes in and over getting her breasts licked, kissed and nibbled on, she had more pride than that. She encouraged the hands on her back before her bra was released and she helped get rid of it and took the opportunity to get rid of Sarah's blouse and bra and looked down at the bounty before her before it moved out of her reach and the hot mouth wrapped around one of her sensitive nipples. "Ooo~! Sarah!"

Sarah grinned into the breast as she flicked her tongue over the hardened nub before letting go and focused her attention on the more neglected mound, one of her hands kneading and massaging the one she'd abandoned while her other hand explored the body that was poised over her. She smirked at the whine from her lover and the desperation through their bond at how badly Jane wanted to touch and pleasure her but she stayed on her mission as she pleasured the two mounds back and forth generously. After what felt like years, she sent both of her hands down to undo the belt and unbutton the jeans that hugged the amazing hips that were the gateway to greater things. She sensed a protest coming and quickly jerked the pants down, forcing the loric to shift to keep her balance and watched her kick off her shoes and try and wiggle free of the jeans while she continued mauling the treasures in front of her.

Jane grit her teeth as she tried to focus on getting her pants off and Sarah was not helping with her pleasurable ministrations on her chest with that damn dancing tongue of hers. As soon as she got her pants off she was going to drag the woman back up and start ravishing her breasts until she moaned her name and begged for her. She grinned triumphantly when she finally kicked free of her jeans and underwear and shifted to grab her lover before starting when the woman slipped down even further and wondered for a brief moment if she was just a human to be able to move so fast. But those thoughts were stopped when she went cross-eyed and let out a shriek, her hips jerking uncontrollably with need as the talented hot tongue of her beloved delved back into her sensitive slit. "S-Sarah!"

"Mmm~," Sarah moaned teasingly, letting the vibrations travel into the trembling flesh before taking another deep lick, working her tongue expertly before pulling out again, thoroughly enjoying herself. The loric was more than prepared for her but she just wanted to be sure and it was fun making her scream her name like that while she could, any second Jane was going to snap from her need and start putting her in an incapacitated state. She ran her hands over the quivering thighs, feeling the tensed muscles before she suckled on a smooth patch of creamy skin lovingly, getting a low groan from the loric as she left her mark on a trembling inner thigh before kissing it tenderly, satisfaction in her eyes as she looked at the dark purple mark.

"S-Sarah," Jane hissed through her teeth, refusing to plead or beg as she dug her nails into the picnic blanket, almost fisting her hands as her hips twitched and jerked, desperate for some delicious friction as her blue eyes darkened with desire. She inhaled sharply with a strangled moan, throwing her head back as she felt the hot tongue meet her flesh again and she panted before voicing a guttural moan and her mate's name breathlessly as her hips jerked, restrained from grinding on Sarah's talented tongue.

Sarah smirked at the hiss from her beloved before resting her cheek on the smooth skin of Jane's inner thigh, inhaling the musky scent deeply with a sigh, her eyes hooded. "God I love you."

"I thought you loved me," Jane panted, looking down at her beloved as she glanced up at her, her cheek still pressed against the inside of her thigh and she shivered at the smouldering look in the hazel eyes.

Sarah smirked before pressing a tender kiss to the thigh. "You're the goddess of my universe and I'll always worship you."

Jane stared for a minute before feeling a flush roll over her as she felt as though her blood had been replaced by lava as her eyes darkened with lust. "Time to offer yourself to your goddess," she purred in a sultry tone.

Sarah swallowed loudly at the seductive tone and desire filled eyes that seemed to look into her very soul before yelping when she was dragged up and into a passionate kiss, feeling the loric's tongue slip into her mouth and welcomed the invader as the kiss deepened and she rolled her hips longingly before lifting them to help get rid of her pants and underwear, hearing them hit the ground in the background.

Jane let herself relax, molding her body against her beloved's slowly, enjoying the sensation as a needy whimper was muffled by her mouth and she gently shifted Sarah's leg as a cool breeze hit her bare back, making her skin burn where it touched Sarah's before feeling as though she'd touched fire itself as she settled her slick core against her mate's with a gasp.

Sarah broke the kiss and released a guttural moan, her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure burned through her and she shifted her hips longingly but didn't have to wait long as Jane started to rub against her deeply, making her eyes flutter at the sensations as she dragged her nails down the loric's shoulders to the hollow of her back. She groaned when her mate arched into her with a low moan and she rolled her hips, meeting the movements willingly. "Ngh, m-my goddess," she moaned before grunting as the loric moved more vigorously, making her regret her earlier teasing.

Jane captured her mate's mouth hungrily, swallowing the pleasured moans and needy whimpers as she rocked against Sarah deeply, silently swearing that she could feel the other woman's pulse beating against her heated slit with each grind and rub and felt herself get even wetter. She bit her beloved's lip before slipping her tongue into the hot cavern, dominating the woman completely as she pinned a wrist against the picnic blanket firmly, refusing to be hindered or distracted.

"Jane," Sarah whimpered as she tried to free her hand from the restrictive hold, desperate to touch her beloved and give her more pleasure while her other hand gripped Jane's back, digging her nails in, as if she were afraid to let go or the loric might leave her. She gasped when a strong shock of pleasure shot up her spine to ricochet around her brain before she latched onto her beloved, desperate for more as their lips locked again.

Jane growled into the kiss as she ground and humped against her mate like an animal in heat, her mind consumed in a haze of unfamiliar lust and need as she ground her human lover into the picnic blanket, breathing heavily as she moved faster, seeing the glowing blue from the moon reflected in the hazel eyes.

Sarah moaned, ignoring the slight pain from the rough treatment but hoped Jane eased off a bit before she left an imprint in the ground under the picnic blanket, and she tossed her head from side to side as the sensations started to build up before looking up at her lover and blinked slightly at the glowing blue eyes looking down at her before her gaze shifted to the blue moon that shone down on them brightly. She gasped and tightened her hold on the loric, moving with her as she started to get close to the edge, matching the desperate movements with her own before letting out a raw sound of pleasure into the still night air.

Jane panted as she listened to the scream of pleasure underneath her and her eyes fluttered as her breathing quickened as something coiled in her stomach before she finally let out her own yell of fulfilment, her body convulsing as a tingling sensation filled every part of her. She gasped down snatches of oxygen as the sensation got stronger and wrapped an arm around her stomach as it almost buzzed before the sensation left her as suddenly as it had come and she collapsed on her exhausted lover.

"Wow," Sarah breathed, staring up at the stars before blinking when she didn't get a response and checked on the loric and stared when she saw she was unconscious before shifting her weight to the side so she wasn't laying on top of her and held her warmly. "I'm going to assume you agree with me on this one."

Jane snuggled into her lover instinctively before relaxing with a sigh on the picnic blanket in the warm embrace of the one and only love of her life, both of them oblivious to the new life budding in the loric's stomach as the blue moon continued to glow.

_End Flashback:_

Jane startled out of her daydream when she heard a clatter from the kitchen before shifting to get more comfortable, shifting her feet closer to the fire, and wiggled her toes with a weary sigh before her stomach turned, feeling as though it was full of butterflies, and her anxiety levels went off the charts in a heartbeat. She looked around frantically for a threat, straining her senses and cursing her condition that put her at a serious disadvantage.

"Jane?!" Sarah yelped from the kitchen, picking up on the anxiety and ran into the room, looking around for a threat but didn't see any. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Jane said as she kept looking, getting more and more worked up as the feeling got worse until it felt like her insides were bouncing off each other.

"Jane, calm down," Sarah said insistently, trying to keep Jane's anxiety from affecting her since it would be no help to anyone if she started freaking out too.

"Marina, check the security cameras," Adelina ordered as she pulled out her dagger and went from window to window, her eyes wary for anything suspicious or out of place in their snow covered surroundings. She stopped for a second when she saw movement before relaxing as she watched the squirrel bounce across the snow and up a tree quickly, disappearing into a hole that was probably its home. "I don't see anything."

Marina skidded into the surveillance room and her eyes darted from monitor to monitor in quick succession but didn't see anything to be alarmed about. "I've got nothing on the monitors," she reported loudly but didn't look away from the screens, just in case there was something to be seen.

"No, there's something," Jane said insistently as she tried to get her feet under her to get up and check for herself as her stomach did flips and her agitation rose to the point she actually growled at Sarah when she pushed her back into her chair. "Sarah!"

"Sit," Sarah said sternly before looking at Adelina. "Do you sense anything?"

"No, everything is perfectly normal," Adelina said with a frown as she turned away from the window after a minute, not even getting a tickle of suspicion while Jane seemed close to flying off the handle from paranoia and agitation.

Sarah looked back at her mate reassuringly before grimacing as she was slammed back by the agitation and felt as though butterflies were in her stomach. "Jane, it's alright, calm down and take a few breaths before you make yourself sick."

"There is-," Jane started before getting cut off.

"Could you calm down so I don't throw up from the flock of butterflies in my belly?" Sarah inquired dryly, feeling her palms start to sweat as if she were about to make a speech in front of a mob that was armed with torches and pitchforks.

Adelina's frown deepened at the words. "Butterflies?"

"Yeah, you know what butterflies in your stomach means, right?" Sarah asked blankly, not really wanting to explain the concept.

"Kind of like bubbles or a tickle in your stomach?" Adelina offered lightly and relaxed at the nod from the human as she set down her dagger. "You can leave the monitors, Marina; it was just a false alarm."

"Really?" Marina called from the surveillance room uncertainly, checking the monitors again.

"Yes," Adelina said patiently.

"It's not a false alarm!" Jane snapped, not about to tolerate being treated like an idiot, she'd honed her instincts for years to sense danger to keep herself alive and did not like her hard earned abilities being doubted.

"Babe, calm down," Sarah said soothingly as she stroked the blonde locks comfortingly, firmly keeping her pinned in the armchair as the loric glared darkly at the Cêpan. "Jane, remember the baby, you need to stay calm."

"I was calm until _she_ decided to say that I don't know what I'm talking about, like I haven't been living a life on the run and looking over my shoulder," Jane sneered angrily, her eyes narrowing even more on the amused woman, feeling her anger rise at the amusement.

Sarah rubbed her eyes wearily before crouching down in front of her beloved, slipping her hands into the pregnant loric's and squeezed them gently as the blue eyes looked at her. "No one said that or even thought it about you, Jane; everyone knows that you're the strongest loric warrior and that you rightfully earned that title," she said gently and watched the loric huff and grumble.

"I'm telling you, there's something," Jane said insistently, letting go of her anger as the anxiety came back and she looked around before bristling when Adelina moved.

Adelina stopped when she saw the wary look and resisted rolling her eyes at the behaviour as Marina poked her head into the room cautiously. "There is no danger, tell me, what do you feel?"

"Butterflies," Sarah said after a minute as she concentrated on the feeling in her bond with the loric while said loric continued to eye the shadows.

Adelina nodded, not overly surprised at the answer as she put the pieces together before daring death as she approached the pregnant loric before gripping her wrist and nearly got her own broken before she reversed the hold and pressed the other woman's hand to her swollen belly. "That's where the 'butterfly' is," she said bluntly before relaxing when the resistance paused. "Between eighteen and twenty-two weeks is normal for when the baby starts to move enough for you to notice, it feels like butterflies now and is more than likely agitating you since you associate the feeling with a danger warning."

Jane stared dumbly, her face set to stun and her expression was mirrored on Sarah and Marina's faces as they stared at her.

"R-Really?" Marina stammered when she'd regained her ability to speak again, disbelief in her voice and clearly on her face, and she stepped further into the room. "The baby's moving?"

"The baby has been moving for nearly ten weeks," Adelina said casually as she removed her hand from the stunned loric, smiling her amusement at the stupor. "It's just big enough and strong enough to be felt in the womb now."

Sarah shook off half her stupor and looked at her mate before crouching down and splayed her hands over the swollen middle, holding her breath as she waited to feel some kicks or punches.

"I said 'in the womb', you won't feel the movements from the outside for a few more weeks," Adelina said patiently and saw the woman's face fall with disappointment as her hands slipped down the distended belly, resting on the lower section. "But you might feel something through your bond with Six; you're already feeling the butterfly sensations so you may feel the distinct movements before the movements can be felt from the outside."

Sarah nodded, perking up a little as her lips curled in a slight smile, before she looked up at her still silent lover and shifted up to kiss her gently, snapping her out of her stunned state, before she entwined her fingers with the loric's affectionately. "You still in there, gorgeous?"

Jane nodded dazedly, still trying to think clearly, before flinching when she felt the butterfly sensation again and tried to ignore her instinct to be ready to fight as she pressed her hand more firmly to her belly, her forehead creasing slightly as she shifted. "It feels...bubbly."

"Cool," Marina said with a grin, curiosity making her want to feel it as well, before she wished she'd found her life-mate already.

'What are you thinking, love?' Sarah asked silently, still holding her beloved's hands in her own.

'It...I...It feels so...real,' Jane said hesitantly, clearly stilled dazed.

Sarah felt a smile tug her lips as she rested one of her hands on her beloved's belly tenderly. 'Of course it's real, did you think everything up until now was a dream or that you hit your head too hard in training?'

Jane frowned slightly at the playful teasing before letting it go just as quickly. 'No, but...I don't know, feeling it, the baby, moving around...,' she started before shaking her head and managed to wiggle off the armchair with as much dignity as possible before hurrying out of the room.

"J-Jane," Sarah protested, bewildered at the sudden departure and confusing answer. "Babe!"

Marina jumped in her place when the front door slammed before looking at Sarah and her Cêpan with wide eyes. "I didn't-."

"It wasn't you, Marina," Sarah said as she stood up, spying her mate crunching through the snow to the tree swing in the yard, trying to figure out the emotions that weren't her own. "I'll go check on her, help yourselves to whatever's in the fridge."

"Be patient with her, she may be in a mild state of shock," Adelina said warningly, concern in her eye for the loric and the baby. "Just offer reassurance and support."

Sarah nodded before pulling on her thick jacket and a scarf, picking up Jane's oversized jacket as well, before heading out into the chilly air and towards the swing where her beloved was perched. "Jane?" she said gently as she crunched through the snow before holding out the jacket and watched her lover sit silently for a minute before taking it and putting it on and she relaxed before crouching down in front of her. "Babe...tell me what you're thinking."

Jane flinched before looking away; point blank refusing to look at her mate, but her face clearly told that she was upset about something as easily as if it had been written on her forehead in block letters with permanent red marker.

"Jane, come on," Sarah said softly, rubbing the loric's knee comfortingly. "I love you and our baby and I'm worried about you-."

"It's not your baby," Jane said emotionlessly, still not looking at her mate.

Sarah felt as though she'd been slapped as she stared at the woman and opened and closed her mouth several times before swallowing hard as she fought to regain her voice and managed a croak. "W-Wha-."

"It's not your baby," Jane repeated before biting her lip as a lump formed in her throat. "But I don't know who's it is and you're so excited and, and, and happy but it's not yours."

Sarah sat back in the snow, her eyes dimming slightly as she mulled the words over, watching her beloved as much as the loric wasn't watching her. "Jane-."

"I don't want to pretend, I thought I was ok with it but now...that I can feel it? I don't want to do this anymore, Sarah," Jane whispered hoarsely, cursing her mood swings and hormones as she sniffled and wiped away her tears angrily. "If it really was yours...but I don't know whose it is and I don't want it if..."

"Jane...," Sarah started before trailing off, at a loss at what to say.

Jane sniffled again, unable to face her mate. "I'd really like to be alone right now, Sarah."

Sarah felt the words galvanise her back into action as she tightened her grip on the loric's knee sharply, a frown on her face. "Tough titties, you're my woman and I'm not leaving you alone," she said stubbornly before softening her grip. "Jane, I love you and, blood related or not, the baby will be ours, I'll love them as much as I love you."

Jane kept her gaze averted, her eyes dim.

"Jane?" Sarah said softly, trying to get her mate to just look at her.

"I need some time alone...please, Sarah," Jane said hoarsely, shame on her face as she looked at the snow.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest before feeling the words die in her throat and closed her mouth again, helplessness in her hazel eyes, before she nodded reluctantly and kissed her beloved's cheek affectionately before heading back inside, glancing back at the loric on the swing.

"Is she ok?" Marina asked when Sarah came back inside.

Sarah shook the imaginary flakes of snow off her jacket before taking it off and put it back on the rack, smoothing the creases out of it as she tried to think clearly without focusing on her bond with Jane, wanting to give her some privacy despite how worried she was about her beloved."I don't know...she wanted to be alone for a bit."

Adelina frowned slightly as she watched the pregnant loric from the window intently. "She shouldn't be out there by herself; she's exposed and vulnerable to attack."

"I'll let her have some time," Sarah said quietly as she glanced out the window, still feeling her mate's words ringing through her head soundly, worming deeper and deeper into her head to torment her. "She just needs some time and space to think about some things, she'll be alright."

Marina looked from the human to her Cêpan uncertainly, hearing the almost hopeful tone that Sarah spoke with and wondered what had been said and if everything really would be alright.

**Not sure on how to go with the next chapter, will Jane and Sarah band together or will Jane get rid of the baby? Review on the chapter and give your thoughts on what you want to happen in Chapter 9. Peace, out.**


	9. We're a Family

**Chapter 9 is finally here! Wow, 262 days since chapter 8 was put up, sorry for the wait but life got more than a little hectic and it still is right now. I don't have much confidence in this chapter but it is better than nothing so review for improvements and to help me shake loose some inspiration for chapter 10 because I have no idea what to put next. To those of you who thought that I'd never continue this story, shame on you and I've proved you wrong.**

**KM Rune: Thanks for the review and you are on the right track but I seemed to come across a little vague so I'll try and clarify everything in a later chapter for everyone's benefit :) Hope you like chapter 9 and give your thoughts.**  
><strong>Zelda's Hero: Your wish is my very slow command, sorry for the wait, hope you're still with us.<strong>  
><strong>StraightJacket xD : My favourite reviewer! I'm ahead of you on that one with a twist that should catch everyone offguard if I pull it off right.<strong>  
><strong>Andddd to 'Guest' : Don't die, as far as I know dead people can't read and I need my readers alive and breathing and reviewing so I know that there's still hope for this story!<strong>

****I do not own "I am Number Four" or any of its characters.****

Sarah exhaled with a heavy sigh as she looked at the calendar and crossed off the last two days wearily before rubbing her sore eyes, the dark bags underneath them speaking volumes about her lack of sleep over the current situation and how hard her mate's words had hit home.

"_It's not your baby," Jane said emotionlessly._

Sarah grimaced and shook her head to clear it of the memory that had plagued her for the last few days, she'd come up with numerous plans and strategies on how to handle the delicate issue but her confidence kept abandoning her whenever she faced the loric. She'd never been so uncomfortable around the other woman before than she was now, how was she supposed to treat her? How was she supposed to act after what her beloved had said?

"Sarah?"

Sarah startled out of her trance at the sound of her name and opened and closed her mouth several times as she looked at the object of her thoughts before forcing her voice to work as she gestured back at the calendar. "I was just, um, yeah...," she started before trailing off.

Jane grimaced at the jumble of words and shifted uncomfortably as an awkward and unpleasant silence descended between them, both sneaking glances at the other before looking back down again.

"Was there something you needed?"

"No," Jane said quietly, looking down at her feet as she picked at the loose thread on the bottom of her sweater.

"Ok...um, did you want to go catch a movie? I heard there's this new release playing in town and-," Sarah started before getting cut off.

"I don't really feel like going out," Jane muttered, still not looking up.

Sarah closed her mouth and nodded reluctantly. "What about something to eat? We're out of chocolate sauce though so I'll need to go to the grocery store to buy some more-."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh...ok," Sarah said awkwardly, trying to figure out what else she could propose to break the awful silence. "What about a movie?"

"Watched everything already."

"Ok...then I'll go to the DVD Rental shop, what do you feel like watching?" Sarah asked as she got up and started searching for the keys. "Drama? Action? Comedy? What about a romance?"

"You pick."

Sarah sighed wearily at the less than helpful and engaging answer but nodded. "Alright, I'll pick then," she muttered as she pulled on her boots and coat before heading outside, exhaling slowly at the feel of the crisp cold air on her face after being in the warmth of the house before crunching through the slush to the car, eternally grateful that the vehicle had been fitted with snow tyres as she got in and cranked up the heater. She looked towards the house one last time as she turned the key in the ignition before reversing out slowly; hoping that her beloved's face might appear in the window but to no prevail as the window remained vacant and she pulled onto the road and drove away.

Jane shifted the edge of the curtain slightly as she watched the car disappear from sight completely before watching several snowflakes float through the air to settle on the ground gracefully before she turned her attention back indoors as another flutter from her tenant made her flinch. She sat back down in the comfy chair by the heater before pulling the hem of her sweater up to look down emotionlessly at the disruption to her life.

_At the DVD store:_

Sarah hummed softly as she listened to the song that was currently being played in the DVD store as she browsed the extensive collection before picking up a sci-fi and read the details before adding it to the others as she continued her browsing until the song ended and she headed to the counter. "Just these three, thanks," she said pleasantly as she handed over her choices.

The man smirked as he processed the DVDs. "You're into alien flicks, huh?"

"It's a classic, Alien from 1979, first of its kind and the entire franchise," Sarah said casually before blushing slightly at the raised brow. "Also the first movie about aliens that I ever watched that wasn't a complete waste."

"Yeah, it's hard to find a movie about aliens as sophisticated as 'Alien'," the man said with a grin before holding up the second movie. "Also a far cry from puppies, 'Marley & Me'?"

Sarah shrugged innocently. "I haven't seen it before but I've heard that it's good and Jennifer Aniston and Owen Wilson are great actors...and I happen to like puppies, Chad," she said loftily, glancing at the name tag briefly.

Chad laughed before holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, you win," he conceded before smirking at the last comment. "And last but not least, 'The Big Year', have you seen that one either?"

"Watched part of it but never got to see the ending," Sarah said briskly, thinking about how they'd had to cut the movie short for a Mogadorian hunt gone awry.

"Well you'll get to see the ending now and die a happy woman," Chad said teasingly as he put the movies in a bag. "And that comes to nine fifty."

Sarah handed over the change easily, having already calculated the total when she was picking the movies, before she accepted the bag. "Thanks, see you next time, Chad."

"You know it," Chad said with a grin before accepting the next customer's purchases.

Sarah shook her head as she stepped out into the cold again and shivered at the layer of fresh snow that was falling softly as she crunched down the street to her car and frowned when she made it to the corner before looking back and retraced her steps before turning on the spot. "I swear, I parked it right here," she muttered before feeling her eyes widen and her jaw drop as she stared at her car...literally buried under a mountain of snow. "You have got to be kidding me...I wasn't even gone that long!"

"Snow ploughs, dearie, they keep the streets clear but heaven help you if you've parked on the side of the street when they go past," an elderly woman said as she tottered past, a look of amusement on her face as she continued on. "Good luck, dearie!"

Sarah looked at her car with despair and felt her shoulders slump miserably as her eyes roamed the seemingly massive pile of snow. "I hate the snow," she muttered venomously before unlocking the vehicle and tentatively opened a door, stepping back when a clump of snow slid off with a plop, before she tossed the bag of DVDs inside and stepped back to try and figure out how to get her car out. "I really hate the snow."

_Back at the house:_

Jane fidgeted in front of the heater, bored out of her mind; she daydreamed wistfully of training with the other Garde, of sparring, wrestling and fighting with them, even in this frozen hell of snow and slush. She sighed wearily as she ran a hand over the swell in her abdomen; she'd done a little research on the laptop when Sarah had been out of sight about abortions and pregnancy termination. The entire thing was expensive and very noticeable for someone trying to stay off the radar. Then there was the nagging fact that she was one of the last members of a nearly extinct race and had a duty to boost their numbers, even though she had been sure as all hell that she would never have to worry about that duty after discovering her life mate was also female. She'd grilled Adelina mercilessly about loric reproduction but hadn't gotten any helpful answers except that loric and human reproduction was practically the same thing. So unless she'd gotten blind drunk without realising it, remembering it or even suffering from a hangover and then had the misfortune of becoming some guy's lucky day, she might as well be the modern day and alien version of the Virgin Mary...without the virgin. So, first off, she couldn't get out of her predicament early, and second, she still had no idea _how_ she'd gotten into this predicament. And then her conscious nudged a nugget of guilt up and made the pit of her stomach churn as she remembered the look on her mate's face at outright declaring the child wasn't hers.

A noise outside startled the loric for a second before she calmed down after a minute when another clump of snow fell from the roof with a muffled thump and she buried her face in her hands with a groan as she tried to clear her mind and shake loose from her misery. The corner of a book caught her eye and she eagerly latched onto the distraction as she pulled it out of its hiding place before opening it and stilled as she looked down at the black and white photograph of her and Sarah. She bit the inside of her cheek as she turned the pages slowly, taking in photograph after photograph, she'd repeatedly told Sarah that photographs were dangerous and not to keep any when they moved onto a new place but the woman never listened. She twitched at the silent berating from herself, that wasn't true, Sarah had given up a lot of her photography passion for their safety, she didn't post her work online anymore and was very careful when she took photography work to earn them some money. She traced the edge of a picture with her finger absently as she studied it closely, as much as she'd been taught to discard personal items like this, it was nice to be able to physically look back and see the memories, to know that they weren't just dreams or figments of her imagination.

Jane turned another page in the album before blinking when a folded piece of paper slipped out and she set the book on her knees before unfolding the page carefully, curiosity in her blue eyes as she smoothed out the paper before stilling as she recognised her own handwriting and didn't even have to read it to know what it said but did it anyway.

_My dearest love,_

_You know I'm not the mushy type who gets all gooey about getting flowers or doing romantic stuff and you know Valentine's Day makes me gag even though you like all those things. Those things make you happy and if you're happy, then I'm happy. So today I wanted to make you happy, today is more than just a day, today is a special day, today is the day that changed everything, the day that changed my life forever, the day I first met you back in Paradise Ohio with John. That first moment when I looked at you and you looked straight back into me and knocked the breath from my body, that was the moment that everything changed._

_I remember feeling the devastation and heartbreak when I learned that John had paired with you, thinking that you were his life mate and it was all some cruel cosmic joke on me so I left town with John and Sam as quickly as possible. I admit that I was happy to separate John from you, especially after having to watch your farewells that nearly tore my beating heart from my chest as I watched. But then when John found his life mate, Rebecca, I felt a small spark of hope and told him of my feelings for you before going back to Paradise as quickly as possible._

_When I saw you again, you were taking pictures of the autumn leaves and for the first time in my life, I was nervous...maybe even afraid, afraid that you would reject me and the whole thing really had been a cosmic joke. Instead you welcomed me back, even with the news that John had found his true life mate, I remember dancing around the issue on how to tell you that we were destined to be together but somehow you put it altogether and were more fearless than even I was about it. We fitted together like pieces of the same puzzle, like we'd been made for just each other and no one else and I swore that I would always protect you, no matter what._

_You have my heart and soul, everything I have is yours and I give it willing whether you ask for it or not, so I give you today, the day we met as life mates, the day I gave my love to you. You're my love, my heart, my family, forever._

_Forever yours, Jane_

"I can't believe you kept this," Jane murmured with a touch of amazement as she looked the letter over once more, she'd written this years ago, a year after she and Sarah had left Paradise together to travel with the rest of the Garde and developed into a couple. She'd written it as a sappy gesture of love and affection to try and make her lover a bit happier and to forget about the constant moving and danger they lived with. But she'd never expected it to have been tucked away for safe keeping and from the worn fold lines in the paper; it had been unfolded and refolded a number of times. It made her wonder just how many times Sarah had read this letter since she'd written it and she felt another stab of guilt for her recent behaviour regarding her beloved. She chewed her bottom lip as she looked towards the window, wondering where her beloved was now, before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make dinner as a peace offering.

_In town:_

"Unbelievable," Sarah muttered as she chipped away at the snow that was imprisoning her car, almost at the end of her patience before yelping when water suddenly sloshed over the roof, splashing her as she danced back before looking at the culprit. "Chad? What are you doing?"

"Figured you could use some help," Chad said with a grin as he hefted the now empty bucket. "Little secret, salt water melts it faster than you can move it, just be careful how much salt you use or you'll tarnish the metal."

Sarah stared before looking back at her car and was amazed at just how much of the snow had receded from just one bucket of salt water. "That's brilliant."

"Just basic chemistry," Chad said casually before motioning at the opposite side of the car. "And you're better off just freeing the side facing the road; you're wasting time doing this side, unless you intend to drive on the sidewalk?"

Sarah nodded before exhaling loudly, releasing a puff of mist, before looking at the snow genius. "Thanks for the tips; I would have been out here all night trying to move this stuff."

"No problem," Chad said with a grin as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, you want to get some coffee some time?"

Sarah blinked at the left field question and forgot how to speak for a second before blushing slightly. "That would be nice but I'm married," she said apologetically, pulling off her glove to reveal the metal band on her finger. "They're probably getting worried that I'm not home by now."

Chad stared dumbly before seeming to shake himself from his stupor, recovering admirably. "Wow, I never expected that one, you seem a little young to be married, no offence," he admitted, watching the woman put her glove back on and start to shovel the snow again.

"None taken, we've been together for a few years now, known each other since high school," Sarah said as she tried to avoid scratching the car with the shovel while adding a few harmless white lies to her tale to keep from giving away too much of the truth. "It can be tough at times but I don't regret it."

"So you're married to your high school sweetheart and decide to move here of all places?" Chad asked with a raised brow. "There have got to be better places than here."

Sarah shrugged casually. "The cold is a bother and so is this damn snow when it gets like this but it's a nice change and there are much worse places to be."

"If you say so," Chad said doubtfully.

Sarah laughed at the tone as she dumped a clump of snow out from under her car. "It's the people that make the place."

"Unless the place is a tropical beach paradise," Chad said with a smirk, pushing a clump of snow off the bonnet of the car. "Give me that over snowdrifts any day, you should move there and then invite me to come along."

"As fun as that would be, I doubt my partner would agree," Sarah said with a smile as she straightened and adjusted her gloves, getting the twinges out of her fingers. "Especially not now."

Chad blinked before giving a questioning look. "Domestic disagreement?"

"You could call it that," Sarah said briefly before seeing the look and made a face. "Fine, we're having a fight but we'll work through it, we always do..."

"You don't sound so sure."

"It's complicated."

"All the more reason to get the opinion of someone not emotionally involved," Chad reasoned as he leaned back on the snow bogged car in front of Sarah's. "Try me."

Sarah huffed before shovelling more snow and the minutes of silence ticked by as she contemplated the offer before reluctantly giving in. "It's about...babies," she muttered before sneaking a glance and smirked at the surprised and dumbfolded expression. "So it's very complicated."

"So, he wants kids and you don't or you do and he doesn't?" Chad asked with a raised brow.

Sarah smirked slightly at the gender reference but played along with it. "I think I do more than they do right now," she said casually before remembering the hurtful words and grit her teeth as she moved another clump of snow. "Let's just say that we're currently divided on the whole thing right now."

"That sounds like marriage," Chad commented before holding his hands up at the sharp look. "I'm just saying, you must still love each other to put up with the differences, that's what marriage is, right? Putting aside the differences for love?"

"That is awfully sappy for a guy," Sarah teased with a quirk of a smile but nodded her agreement. "But yeah, we still love each other and we'll figure it out and get back to the loving."

"Sounds like a plan," Chad said with a grin before looking at the car and smirked. "And that looks like you're finally free."

Sarah blinked before looking down and was surprised to see that she'd cleared away all the snow before grinning triumphantly. "I guess I'm going to make it home in time for dinner after all."

Chad raised a brow before checking his watch. "Maybe a late dinner."

Sarah checked her watch before swearing as she hurried around to the other side of the car and set the shovel back where she'd requisitioned it before getting in and was relieved when the vehicle started. "Dinner is dinner," she said with a smile before looking at Chad. "Thanks for everything, Chad."

"No problem, hope everything works out," Chad said as he stepped out of the way before watching the car roll into the street and drive away. "Why are all the good ones married?"

Sarah sighed happily as she turned up the heater, enjoying being out of the cold as she drove down the street, she chewed her lip as she consider the DVD store worker's words, she did love Jane but this wasn't something that she wanted to back down on. That baby was theirs and she loved it, she didn't question either notion, they were like solid and proven facts drilled into her skull, why her mate didn't comprehend these things was both confusing and upsetting for her. "Ok, I'm just going to go in there and set the record straight," she said firmly, gripping the steering wheel harder. "No 'if', 'but' or 'whatever', she's going to listen and she is going to like it...whether she wants to or not...please want to, Jane, don't fight for once," she lamented as she pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. She sat there, listening to the engine die away completely before summoning her determination as she collected the DVDs before getting out and heading inside, swearing when she sank into a snowdrift along the way. "I'm home!"

A crash sounded from the kitchen along with a string of dark and impressive curses.

Sarah winced before sniffing the air and felt her stomach drop. Jane was cooking. "Honey?" she called cautiously, gone was her determination, this was a serious situation and much more pressing, the house was in real danger of being burnt to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Just fixing you some dinner."

Sarah physically cringed, her beloved might be a great warrior from an alien planet with incredible powers but her cooking skills were as impressive as...there wasn't even something to compare it to. "You didn't have to do that, we could have ordered in," she said gently before peering into the kitchen and felt her eyes widen at the warzone, there were dirty dishes everywhere and something smelt like it was burning.

"Yes, I did," Jane said bluntly as she looked down at the sizzling pan before meeting those hazel eyes. "I needed to do something to make up for acting like a complete ass towards you lately."

"And you thought cooking was the answer?" Sarah questioned before she could stop herself.

Jane blushed darkly as she glanced around at the mess. "It seemed like a good idea at the beginning," she said awkwardly before looking back at beloved uncertainly. "I didn't mean to be a...I mean..."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Jane said apologetically. "I'm sorry for what I said and how I said it, I didn't mean to throw you out in the cold like that, you're the most precious thing in my life, Sarah."

Sarah nodded slightly as she ventured further into the kitchen, narrowly avoiding slipping over on what looked like the remains of a raw egg. "And I know that you're going through a big thing right now but that doesn't mean you can push me away or say things like that. Even if you don't think it, even if I can't explain it to make you understand, this is our baby and I love both of you, I would gladly give my life to keep both of you safe, we're a family, Jane," she said seriously. "This is our child...don't ever say different to me unless you're going to shoot me as well."

Jane stared, her mouth hanging open slightly at the deep statements and the serious look in the hazel eyes that showed the woman meant every word from the bottom of her heart. She closed her mouth quickly and tried to compose herself, feeling the yearning from her mate through their bond, the desire and desperation to be understood and the anxiety of being rejected again, and she nodded her understanding. "Ok, it's ours then...and I'm sorry, Sarah."

"I know," Sarah said with a small smile before yelping when the pan on the stove caught fire before it was doused with a cup of water by the loric and there was silence in the kitchen before she snickered.

Jane raised a brow at the snicker that quickly turned into a giggle and then full blown laughter and she felt a grin start across her face as the laughter became infectious and they laughed uncontrollably until they settled down before looking at each other and started up again. "Why are we laughing?" she asked between laughs and gasps for air.

"I don't know," Sarah laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks as her sides started to hurt before she sighed, occasionally snickering and giggling but managed to keep it in as she looked at the loric. "I love you."

Jane grinned at the three simple words from the being that had brought so much light into her life. "I love you too and I'll always be yours."

Sarah beamed before looking around the kitchen. "Guess we better clean this mess up, you go and order us some takeout, I'll get started on this disaster."

"It's not that bad," Jane said defensively, her cheeks reddening slightly.

Sarah raised a brow silently before going to get the mop, shaking her head ruefully at her beloved's adorable little quirks.

Jane sighed happily, feeling the happiness and peace through the bond from her lover, everything was right again and it felt good, just one day at a time to forever.

**Ok, I know you were all hoping for a bit more on the baby angle but that's next chapter where Jane starts to develop a stronger bond with her unborn child and resent it less while Sarah finally gets in closer. Review, tell me what's good, what needs work, if you have ideas for the story or if you're a little lost on the plot so far so I can improve it. I'm not sure when I'll release chapter 10 but just have faith that I will. Peace, out.**


	10. Midnight Craving

**339 days since my last update but Chapter 10 is finally here. To all those who've stuck with this story, I apologise for the long wait. To all those who thought I'd given up, check the statement on my profile. This story has been burning and nagging in the back of my mind for months. I actually started this chapter back in September 2013 but inspiration is hard to come by for a fanfiction on a single movie while the books...don't read the books. The books fucked up my entire view and scene for this and it has taken awhile to get back on track while feeling like writing this one was like pulling teeth with rusty pliers. I won't get into a deeper explanation because I don't want to be a plot spoiler because I hate plot spoilers and I'm not gonna be one.**

**StraightJacket xD : My main dude (dudette?) Sorry for making you wait so long for an update and thanks for the support with this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
>KM Rune : Thanks for the review. Hope I earn an 'awesome'<br>****Zelda's Hero : One update, get it while it's freezing cold!  
>DarkWolf-7168 : A new reviewer? I love fresh meat. I joke, of course. Thanks for the review and the feedback, feedback is always welcome and a great help. Read the latest and tell me what you think.<br>Keith : Ye of little faith. Ye shall find out how it turns out!  
><strong>

**I do not own 'I am Number Four' or any of its characters.**

"Sarah...Sarah..."

Sarah grunted at the voice, still clinging to the warm embrace of sleep and burrowed her face under the covers away from the bite of the chilly air but the verbal prompts continued before more physical methods of gaining her attention were employed. She groaned piteously at the finger that prodded her ribs, each prod becoming more and more insistent, and she shifted away to evade the disturbances. She sighed contentedly and settled back down into the depths of her warm cocoon before groaning at the knuckle that buried itself in her back, making her arch away. "Jane," she whined before forcing her eyes open a crack to look at her beloved groggily.

"Sarah," Jane said again, prodding her lover once again to try and wake her up a bit more. "It's important."

Sarah blinked hard to clear the sleep from her eyes and frowned slightly as she rolled over completely, concern starting to rise in her as she looked at the loric. "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"The baby's fine," Jane said reassuringly, putting a hand on her twenty-two week large stomach instinctively.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and laid back in the covers before looking at her mate again, her frown returning. "Then why did you wake me?"

"I really need some ice cream," Jane said simply, her eyes pleading.

Sarah stared as if the woman had turned smurf blue and sprouted a second head with feathers and it took several minutes for her to remember how to speak. "You woke me up to tell me that you need ice cream?" she verified, her disbelief clear.

Jane nodded earnestly.

"Jane, it's the middle of the night and it's freezing," Sarah said bluntly before pausing for a beat to pout. "And I was asleep."

"And I'm pregnant and I want some ice cream," Jane shot back stubbornly before starting to sniffle. "Don't you love me?"

Sarah sighed as she rubbed her eyes, forced patience on her face. "Of course I love you, you know I do," she muttered tiredly and sighed again at the replying sniffle. "Fine, I'll get you some ice cream."

Jane beamed before kissing her beloved's cheek happily. "You're the greatest."

Sarah grunted before forcing herself to leave her warm cocoon of blankets and brave the unnatural cold of the house and swore softly at the cold floor on her feet, chilling her, as she pulled on a robe and tied it shut before hurrying to the kitchen. She shivered as she padded through the house to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl before reluctantly opening the freezer and snatched out the ice cream, feeling the cold container sap even more warmth from her poor body. She gingerly spooned a reasonable amount of ice cream into the bowl before putting the container back in the freezer and hurrying back to the bedroom. "One bowl of ice cream," she said briskly and huffed at the warm appearance her mate had tucked in the covers.

"Ice cream? Sarah, it's below freezing, why would I want ice cream?" Jane asked dryly before hunkering down under the warm covers once more.

Sarah stared, her eye twitching at the statement, and opened her mouth to berate the woman before closing it and shook her head before carrying the bowl back to the kitchen and shoved it into the freezer before scurrying back to bed and slipped back under the covers. She grunted as she fussed and shifted, trying to reform her cocoon before spooning her beloved from behind, drawing in her warmth with a groan of relief. "You're crazy...lucky I love you," she mumbled and felt a smile touch the loric's lips before running her hands over the distended abdomen affectionately, feeling her cold hands leave trails of goosebumps and make the recipient squirm. "Love you both."

Jane twitched, still not accustomed to the new additional word to 'love you' or the affectionate and endearing touches to her abdomen. It still tore her two ways on how to feel about the change in behaviour. One way was the now familiar discomfort associated with her situation. The second way was reassurance that her mate had her back and was being so accepting of the situation.

Sarah sighed her contentment as she felt herself lull back into sleep's beautiful embrace with a soft smile before jerking back awake when something hit the window and wrinkled her nose with a groan of displeasure. "I got it," she muttered woefully as she slipped out of the bed, picking up the loric gun as she went to check everything was alright.

Jane strained her ears as she listened to the wind and snow buffeting the side of the house, rattling a few loose fixtures as she slid from the bed to the floor and pulled out her dagger. A soft fluttering to her insides made her sink further into the shadows as her eyes hardened. "Shhh, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you," she promised lowly, adjusting her grip on the dagger as she put a hand to her stomach. "I'll protect you, little one." She flinched at the second noise of something striking the side of the house and tightened her grip on the dagger as she waited. As she waited she felt Sarah through their bond and was surprised at the lack of fear, normally there would be some fear or apprehension from the human but not this time, just a fierce determination to protect and drive off any intruders.

Sarah checked the security monitors critically for any intruders, or sign of intruders, but the snow was untouched. She flicked her eyes to the wall when there was another thump followed by something scratching across the window before she activated the appropriate camera, prepared to see a mogadorian sneaking around, and relaxed when she saw an overgrown tree branch instead. "Note to self, trim branch," she said softly as she deactivated the gun before heading back to the bedroom. "All clear, just a branch."

"Are you sure?" Jane questioned with a frown from her defensive position.

"I checked all the cameras, the snow is fresh and untouched, and I caught the branch making the noise on one of the cameras," Sarah reported as she put the gun back before helping the loric up and back into bed. "We're safe."

Jane nodded apprehensively as she rubbed her belly soothingly before letting her mate press a tender kiss to the distended area with a great deal of affection that made her smile.

"Back into bed, you're freezing," Sarah said briskly as she gave a shiver, finally acknowledging the effect the temperature was having on her as she bundled the loric up before slipping in next to her. "It'll be morning soon."

"Yeah," Jane said with a wide yawn before cuddling up with her beloved, entwining their legs and pressing close to give and take more body heat, driving away the chill in their bed. "You're cold."

"Mmm~ like you can talk," Sarah muttered as she closed her eyes and buried her face in the loric's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent contentedly. "Sleep now."

_Next Day:_

Jane wrinkled her cold nose at the chill in the air and the patch of light that had fallen directly over her face. She opened her eyes a smidge to the cold glare of the morning and made a noise of disgust before shivering and straightened under the covers but it wasn't from the cold. Her cheeks flushed red and she squirmed. "S-Sarah," she squeaked before throwing her head back against the pillows with a moan as hands trailed up and down her inner thighs teasingly. She made a croaking noise and went cross eyed at the game of ring-around-the-sweet-spot happening between her legs from under the covers.

Sarah grinned wickedly in the dark the thick covers granted her as she traced a hot wet circle with the tip of her tongue. The scent of arousal, desire and need was thick in the confined space and she drew in deep breaths greedily. Her tongue danced, circled, teased and flicked the needy flesh to the muffled noises of the recipient. She made one last circle before finally pressing the length of her tongue to the moist mound, making the loric jump, and she took a long, slow, hungry lick. Savouring the taste with a groan of approval.

"Sarah," Jane whined as she clutched at the covers with white-knuckled hands before giving a muffled squeal through her clenched teeth as her lover's mouth started to suckle tenderly and she felt that talented tongue delve into her. "A-Ah! Ngh!"

Sarah held onto the loric's hips to keep them from bucking too hard and possibly breaking her nose as she feasted, humming her enjoyment as she went. She took her time as she laved at the inside of her beloved warrior, licking up as much nectar as possible, before withdrawing her tongue and started to run the tip up and down her lover's sweet spot. She often wondered if the odd raised line running from clit to slit was normal for all female lorics or was just a unique feature of her mate. She tended to it with the upmost dirty affection, hearing her lover's cries get louder and more breathless. Her mate's heels started to press against her, threatening to wrap around and lock her in place. She took one final lick and latched onto the bundle of nerves with a scream from the loric as the powerful hips bucked and heaved.

Jane tossed her head from side to side, her eyes squeezed shut as lights exploded and euphoria roared through her veins and into her brain. Her muscles went slack and her body slowly relaxed as her climax ended before she looked down at the lump that was moving under the covers and moving up to her slowly. She managed a goofy smile when her lover's head popped out from under the covers over her, a pleased and rather smug look in the hazel eyes. "Hi."

"Hey there," Sarah purred smugly before planting a kiss on the soft lips happily.

"You're unbelievable," Jane said breathlessly before taking another kiss, tasting herself.

"Don't play coy, you know you loved it," Sarah said huskily, leaning down to suck and nibble on an earlobe. "Time to get up."

Jane huffed as she watched her lover leave the warmth of the bed. "Why do you have to throw cold water on it? We were just getting started," she complained as she watched the human disappear into the bathroom before the nightshirt, pants, socks and panties were individually thrown back into the bedroom...in that order. She laid there for five seconds before throwing the covers back and quickly followed her sexy, naked lover to a hot shower. "Wait for me!"

Sarah laughed at the reaction as she adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping in and watched with amusement as Jane stripped as fast as she physically could without ripping the clothes. She shifted back to let the loric into the shower with her before giving a welcoming kiss. "What took you so long?"

"Clothes," Jane mumbled into the kiss, running her hands over the water slick body, loving the feel of each curve. "You're so beautiful."

"Is that post-sex you talking?" Sarah inquired over the tongue probing her mouth.

"Maybe."

"Post-sex you needs to shower and so do I," Sarah said when the loric's tongue withdrew so the owner could breathe. "No sex in the shower where you could slip."

"Oh come on-," Jane started, displeasure in her voice.

"You already did that this morning," Sarah said dryly before smirking. "And it was delicious."

Jane blushed self-consciously but quickly recovered. "You haven't though."

"You owe me an extra next time then," Sarah said lightly as she picked up the soap and started to lather up, seeing the blue eyes following the trail that the soap left on her skin.

Jane licked her lips to moisten them as she watched the lucky bar of soap roam and rub her human lover's body, leaving trails of suds on the perfect skin.

"Can you do my back for me?" Sarah requested innocently as she turned around, offering the soap back to the loric.

"I suppose I could," Jane said with a false air of carelessness as she took the soap before starting to wash the vast expanse of skin slowly. She grinned as she ran the soap and her free hand over the smooth skin thoroughly.

"Jane? Jane," Sarah cooed with a crooked smile after five minutes. "I think my back is clean now."

"I might have missed a spot."

"Unlikely," Sarah said as she took back the soap before grinning. "Your turn now."

Jane returned the grin and stood still as the soap was run over her skin liberally, caressing every inch of her skin and washing around the sweat and grim. She gulped as she looked into the sultry hazel eyes of her mate as the woman slowly knelt down in the shower to wash at her legs. She bit her lip to hold in a moan, not about to give the satisfaction of a verbal reaction to the exhale over her womanhood. "Teaser."

Sarah smirked before blowing again and watched goosebumps rise in the surrounding area. She finished washing the toned legs and lower abdomen before moving back up again and claimed a firm kiss. "All clean except for your dirty mind. I'm afraid I can't do anything about that."

"You love my dirty mind, babe," Jane said casually as she looped her arms around the trim waist. "Don't try to deny it."

"Ok then, I won't," Sarah said lightly, looping her arms around her beloved's neck as they stood under the warm spray of the shower before she leaned in and took a chaste kiss filled with affection and adoration and she felt the grip on her tighten in response. "Love you."

"I love you too," Jane breathed when they separated and she pecked a cheek tenderly. "You're my world."

"As long as you don't start calling me 'Lorien'," Sarah said playfully before her gaze lowered as she looked at the swollen abdomen, tracing the edges with her fingertips.

Jane let her head hang back, turning her face up to the water's spray, and a groan sounded from the back of her throat at the soft touches.

"You like that?" Sarah asked as she continued her gentle ministrations.

"Yeah," Jane sighed absently before twitching when her stomach growled insistently.

Sarah giggled at the noise before pressing a firm kiss to the belly. "I'll get started on breakfast while you finish up in here," she said calmly before withdrawing from the warm shower to dress and head to the kitchen.

Jane sighed her disappointment at the loss of company before a fluttering in her gut made her look down and she stroked her abdomen soothingly. "Settle down, she's going to make breakfast for us," she said patiently before wrinkling her nose. "Great, I'm going soft and squishy."

A tiny thump of a kick was her only response.

"What are you doing in there? Practising your fighting technique?" Jane muttered with a grunt at the harder than normal kick. "I'm not your punching bag," she said sternly before getting two quick little kicks from her tenant. "Cheeky brat."

Another two kicks.

Jane grumbled at the lack of respect as she rinsed the soap suds off her body before getting out of the shower and drying off quickly in the chilly air. She eyed the open door that all the steam was escaping out of murderously before scurrying out and rummaged through the chest of draws and pulled on several layers of clothes. Dark words tumbled from her mouth to curse the cold.

"Jane! Breakfast!" Sarah called from the kitchen. "Get it while it's hot!"

Jane shivered and rubbed her arms to try and generate some warmth as she hobbled through the house until she came upon the living room where the heater was going. "Oh hello, gorgeous," she sighed contentedly, feeling the warmth seeping into her and driving off the chill.

"Are you having an affair with the heater?" Sarah inquired with a raised brow, amusement in her eyes as she watched her mate.

"It was supposed to be a secret love," Jane said dramatically, giving her beloved a mischievous look. "Our relationship is much more...heated than yours and mine."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well then I guess I'll just be keeping and eating all these pancakes and eggs and bacon," she said lightly before grinning at the change in expression. "Enjoy your affair."

Jane stepped away from the heater. "It's not going to work out in the long run," she said brazenly before following her grinning lover into the kitchen and sat down at the food laden table. "Mmm~ it all smells great."

"One of us has to be able to cook," Sarah said casually as she set out the maple syrup and salt before sitting down. "And you're definitely not the one to do that in this relationship."

"The cook and the ass kicker?" Jane suggested as she loaded up her plate with a generous number of pancakes before accepting the syrup and nearly drowned her pancakes in it.

"You're going to give yourself diabetes...or at least give the baby a sugar rush," Sarah said dryly, watching the display and imagining the effect it could have on the unborn child. "Turn you into one of those bouncy castles you see at the carnival."

Jane wrinkled her nose at the notion as she relented with the syrup before digging into her breakfast greedily. "Is there any coffee?"

"You know you're not allowed coffee," Sarah said sternly, disapproval on her face. "It's bad for the baby and for you."

"I need coffee," Jane complained before stuffing another mouthful of syrup and pancakes in her mouth hungrily.

Sarah sighed before cramming some bacon into her mouth and got up. She pulled out a glass and went to the fridge to retrieve the bottle of apple juice before pouring out a glass and set it in front of the loric. "There. That will wake you up much more quickly than coffee ever could and it isn't bad for you," she said lightly before smirking at the look of disgust. "Drink that and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate later."

Jane grumbled but pulled the apple juice closer, accepting the agreement.

Sarah smiled before sitting back down and put some more eggs on her plate before digging in, glancing up occasionally at the pregnant loric. "Adelina and Marina should be stopping by today with groceries for us," she said after several minutes of silence and eating utensils clinking against plates.

"You mean to get a report on me?" Jane deadpanned, unimpressed that the Cêpan was keeping such a close eye on her. "I'm not a child."

"No, you're just _with_ child," Sarah said pointedly, her eyes stern. "And since we can't go to the doctor and you need someone...monitoring your condition... Do I need to go on?"

Jane made a noise of displeasure, not about to get into a losing battle with her mate.

"Can you take care of the dishes while I get a load of washing done?" Sarah requested before smiling at the nod and collected her dishes before putting them in the sink. She kissed the loric on the cheek as she headed off to collect the dirty laundry from around the house and get it to the washing machine. Since it was always cold and snowing half the time she had to wash the laundry and then put it in the dryer or else it would never get dry and probably come back frozen if hung outside in the freezing air.

Jane watched her human lover disappear before finishing up the rest of breakfast greedily and collected the dishes to be washed. She made quick work of the dirty dishes and set them to dry on the rack before retreating to the living room to curl up in her chair in front of the heater with a sigh of contentment. She settled down in the cushy chair before twitching at the fluttering coming from her abdomen and groaned. "That had better not be from the syrup," she warned before grunting at the series of sharp kicks. "You must be joking."

"Everything alright out there?" Sarah called from the laundry room.

"Fine!" Jane hollered with a huff of irritation before settling back once more, stroking her abdomen to try and soothe her tenant. She held her breath as she waited several minutes without any movements before closing her eyes with a sigh of contentment, wiggling her toes at the heater happily. She inhaled deeply as she tensed her muscles before exhaling with a sigh as she relaxed again, settling into a warm doze and the sweet embrace of a dream.

Sarah peered into the living room to check on the pregnant loric and smiled at the sight of the warrior settled in front of the heater in her favourite chair before withdrawing back to the laundry room, leading her lover to snooze.

_Dream:_

Jane looked around in the abyss of darkness. Normally she would be unnerved at being surrounded completely by the dark. She never feared the dark itself. The dark wasn't the problem. It was what could possibly be hiding in it and out of sight. She didn't have that sense of unease about this darkness. There was something comforting about it. She was safe in this darkness.

A faint blue light shone through at the end of the dark.

"Hello?" Jane called before squinting at the soft glowing light. "Sarah? Is that you?" she questioned as the light got closer and larger. She tried to get her guard up but the comforting and soothing feel of the darkness put her guard back down again no matter how hard she tried to keep it up. She started towards the light, curiosity and wariness warring within her as she walked before finding herself running towards the growing light. She ran towards the light and squinted at the growing strength as she got closer before skidding to a stop as she found herself in front of the source and stared in utter disbelief at the sight that met her eyes.

The blue glow fluctuated in response to the loric's presence.

Jane gulped as she stared at the giant baby wrapped in a glowing blue light suspended in the darkness. "W-What?" she stammered before half stepping back when the glow intensified at the sound of her voice. "This is weird," she muttered before flinching at the light fluctuation and gave the oddity a suspicious look. "You can hear me?"

The glow flickered.

Jane twitched at the response before looking around and then back at the form. "This cannot be the inside of me. This is just a weird dream from eating too much syrup or something," she said firmly before flinching at the sharp glow. "What? You expect me to believe I'm inside me and looking at you? My own unborn kid?" she deadpanned and got a flicker. "That's ridiculous."

The glowing blue light intensified before lighting up a thick cord of blue that twisted and turned and snaked through the darkness.

Jane traced the glowing blue trail through the dark before looking down and blanching when it thinned down to a string that connected with her belly button. "Oh come on," she complained before feeling something flutter in her gut and looked up to see the baby in front of her shifting and stretching before going still and the fluttering stopped. She stared before inching closer, her eyes critical as she took in each detail before freezing when the eyes slowly opened and she looked straight into her own blue eyes. "O-Oh," she breathed faintly. "You're really..."

The glow fluctuated in response.

Jane swallowed hard as a lump lodged itself in her throat suddenly before she smiled slightly. "Wow," she murmured, feeling a wave of emotion welling up inside her unexpectedly. "I promise you right now, I'm never going to let anything bad ever happen to you. Ok?"

_Ding dong._

Jane twitched at the distant noise and watched the baby shift at the sound, causing a fluttering in her stomach in response.

_Ding dong._

"_Jane! Can you get the door?!" Sarah's voice called._

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

_Ding dong._

Jane grimaced and shook her head as the noise from the doorbell continued and she was slowly dragged out of her dream.

_End Dream:_

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Jane snapped her eyes open as she shot awake and looked around, getting used to the waking world again and relaxed back with a sigh.

Ding dong.

Jane ground her teeth at the insistent noise as she pushed herself out of her chair, abandoning her warm spot.

Ding dong.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the doorbell!" Jane shouted, her irritation clear at the dinging as she wrenched the door open and slapped a hand over the button while glaring bloody murder at Marina. "I heard the first time."

"Wow, you're _huge_, Six!" Marina exclaimed brazenly, her eyes wide.

Adelina dragged a hand down her face at the tactless words as she watched the warrior loric flush with rage and indignation and for a moment she thought the Garde might actually strike her charge. Then the rage and indignation was taken over by tears of hurt and hormones and she wished the rage and indignation had stayed as the Garde sniffled as tears welled in her eyes before she threw herself back inside and slammed the door in their faces with a wail. "Marina," she said with forced patience and waited until her charge looked up at her. "We don't say those things to pregnant women."

"But it's true!" Marina said insistently. "Six is always so fit and-."

"Six is trying to make a baby and criticism isn't going to help her in that endeavour," Adelina said delicately. "If she looked thin then that would be a bad thing so don't say she's huge like it's a bad thing."

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I was just saying that she is huge," Marina protested, getting a little upset that she'd upset the older loric.

Adelina nodded sagely. "Pregnant women are not rational, you just say that she's practically glowing."

"Like a firefly?" Marina questioned sceptically.

"Maybe you should just avoid interacting with Six," Adelina advised as the door opened again to reveal a bewildered Sarah.

"Did you seriously call Jane fat?" Sarah asked blankly, her disbelief clear at the lack of tact if the blubbering sobs of her mate were true.

"No!" Marina exclaimed indignantly. "I just said she was huge!"

Sarah closed her eyes with a grimace at the wail in the deep recesses of the house from the pregnant loric. If she could burn hormones then she'd pour gasoline on them and light up the night sky.

Adelina cleared her throat sternly before nudging her charge pointedly and gave her a stern look.

Marina pouted at the look, feeling rather stupid as she shuffled on her feet. "But, uh, Six is practically glowing?" she offered awkwardly before watching with a baffled expression as the human smiled before letting them in. "I've _got_ to remember that one."

Adelina shook her head ruefully as she stepped inside before shedding her thick jacket and gloves. "How is Six doing?"

"We're back on solid ground again and she's getting better about the baby," Sarah admitted as she helped Marina untangle her scarf. "We've mostly been staying bundled up inside."

"Exercise is important," Adelina said pointedly as she picked up the bag of groceries they'd brought with them and took the bag to the kitchen. "Staying warm at night?"

"Mostly," Sarah said sourly and didn't have to turn to see the look the Cêpan was giving her. "Last night she woke me up to get her some ice cream, I bring back ice cream and she acts like she never wanted it to begin with. Then some stupid branch hit the side of the house and you know what that would have done."

Adelina nodded grimly, everyone knew what Jane was like when there was a possible security risk. "You need to make her understand that she can't-."

"She stayed in the bedroom while I checked it out," Sarah said calmly, helping put away the groceries as the Garde and Cêpan stared at her as if she'd just sprouted a second head. "What?"

"_Six_ stayed in the bedroom while _you_ checked out a disturbance in the middle of the night?" Marina asked brazenly, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Of course. Jane is pregnant," Sarah said with a slight frown, wondering why this sounded so strange to the pair. "She can't be investigating disturbances in the middle of the night in her condition. Something could happen to the baby."

"It seems your bond is strengthening with Six," Adelina commented once she'd regained her voice. "You're becoming more protective of her."

Sarah rolled her eyes dismissively before starting to make some hot chocolate. "That has nothing to do with our bond. She's pregnant."

"Were you afraid last night?" Adelina inquired with a raised brow and saw the human pause. "I've suspected as much ever since that run-in with the mogadorians. You stood your ground against a mogadorian warrior and held your own. Six's strength and fearlessness is becoming your own."

"Wait, wait, wait," Marina said instantly, holding up her hands as she shook her head, trying to understand and keep up. "Sarah is becoming Six?"

"No," Adelina said patiently as she looked at her charge and then back at the equally confused human. "It comes from the bond and while I'm still unsure about a few things I believe that Six's strength and courage is being channelled into you. That way you can better defend Six and the baby."

"I don't have Jane's strength though," Sarah said insistently before gesturing around aimlessly. "It took me hours and I worked up a sweat trying to move the furniture."

"When the situation calls for it Six's strength and fearlessness will be yours," Adelina said dryly. "Not for something so mundane."

Sarah muttered under her breath about lorics and their super strength and how they could never understand the pains of moving a couch like a human. She looked up when movement caught her eye as Jane entered the kitchen, coaxed out by the smell from the hot chocolate. "You ok?"

"I want my hot chocolate," Jane said with as much dignity as she could muster.

Sarah nodded before focusing back on her task and the kitchen fell into an awkward silence.

"You look great, Six," Marina said suddenly. "You're practically glowing."

Adelina pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperation on her face.

Jane eyed the younger Garde suspiciously. "You said I was huge."

"I, uh, didn't mean it like that," Marina said nervously, glancing around for help but got none. "I meant huge as in just bursting with, uh, glowy-ness."

Sarah raised a brow as she looked over her shoulder at the young loric from behind her mate's back, wondering if she was serious.

"You've got five seconds," Jane growled, her eyes narrowing.

Marina paled instantly. "U-Uh, why?"

"Because I'm going to kill you," Jane said simply and watched the Garde back up quickly.

"Jane," Sarah said sternly.

"Five."

"You need to stay calm for the baby," Adelina said firmly, a slight frown on her face.

"Four."

"I-I'm sorry for calling you huge," Marina squeaked fearfully as she kept backing away.

"Three."

"Jane," Sarah chastised sharply. "Do not kill Marina."

"Two."

Marina's eyes widened before she turned tail and bolted with a noise of terror, the front door flying open as she launched herself outside.

"One!"

"Jane!" Sarah shouted before blinking when the loric turned around and claimed the cup of hot chocolate, pecked her on the cheek, before she headed back to the living room and the heater.

"I'll get her when she doesn't expect it," Jane said dismissively as she settled down in her chair once more with her cup of hot chocolate. Taking pleasure in the knowledge the young loric was outside in the cold without her protective layers waiting in a snow drift to be murdered while she was inside in front of her heater with a hot drink. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she rubbed her belly with a smile. She would keep both her vows. To protect the being growing inside her and to murder the younger Garde when she least expected it.

**And that is Chapter 10. Review and let me know what you think. Also going to start taking chapter prompts to help me with ideas and inspiration for the next chapter because right now I have no idea where I'm going after Chapter 10. I'm leaving civilisation for the next few days and it would be awesome to come back and have a few review notifications in my inbox. Peace, out.**


	11. Giving Thanks

**263 days since Chapter 10 was posted but Chapter 11 is finally here and it makes Loric and Human the first 'I am Number Four' story to be updated in 2015! ****I'm amazed I managed to survive 2014 with full-time study. I was even studying over Christmas. I started Chapter 11 on January 16, 2015, so I wrote it in ten days, it's my largest chapter so far and I haven't edited it because I wanted to put something out but I will edit it and repost it without errors at a later date but if you see any little errors don't hesitate to bring them to my attention because it's currently 3:00am. I don't live in the USA or Canada so I don't celebrate the holiday this chapter is mainly about so my knowledge on the traditions is the accumulation of movies, TV and a five minute web search so don't be too picky.  
>This story is currently being read in <em>18<em> different countries, which include; United States, United Kingdom, Philippines, Australia, Canada, Singapore, Latvia, Austria, New Zealand, Netherlands, Spain, Malaysia, Germany, Colombia, Chile, Dominican Revar, France and Ireland. I think that is just incredible that my story is being read all over the world by so many different people. I would love it if when everyone reviews they just put down their country to help me see how far my story is reaching, even if they just put down their country to represent that would be awesome. Also, I've opened a blind and anonymous poll on my profile page to get input from everyone on what the baby should be.**

**StraightJacket xD : Dudette! Well I'm relieved to hear that I don't fail to disappoint and that you enjoyed the chapter considering how uneasy I was about Chapter 10. And that was a not so small note you left me, I had to scroll to a whole new dimension to see the end but I'm glad you're that happy about the update. I can always count of you for a review.****  
><strong>**Need-a-LIFE10808 : Squealing is always a good sign.**  
><strong>KM Rune : I love your review, that's just the sort of feedback I'm after. I like to hear that my readers are enjoying the story and even laughing at Jane's antics so I can make a note to put more of them in future chapters.<br>Zelda's Hero : This chapter took 76 days less than the previous one to come out, so wish come true! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint and keeps you looking forward to the next chapter.  
>I also want to give a shout out to all of those who added this story to their favourites or alerts lists (yes, I get notifications when it happens but I won't name any of you so it's out secret) since Chapter 10 was published. 14 new 'followers' of this story, I welcome all of you and just want to say getting notifications that you all were eyeballing my story helped make me put out this latest chapter. I have never forgotten about this story but the notifications help motivate me to write so I thank you and hope you enjoy the chapter.<strong>

**I do not own 'I am Number Four' or any of its characters.**

"Why are we doing this?" Jane asked, boredom and a hint of whinging in her voice as she followed her life mate through the supermarket.

"Because it's thanksgiving," Sarah said simply as she scoured the shelves for the items on her list. "And I think we have a lot to be thankful for."

Jane made a face. "Do they even celebrate thanksgiving in Canada? No one else is grabbing a turkey."

Sarah paused before shrugging a shoulder. "It doesn't matter. Now go find some cranberries."

"Slave driver," Jane muttered under her breath.

"I heard that and Adelina said you had to exercise and this is exercising," Sarah said pleasantly before smiling. "Think of it as a scavenger hunt."

Jane gave a look that could have peeled paint. "I'm not five years old so don't make that face and I get plenty of exercise."

"Cranberries! Go!" Sarah ordered sternly, pointing down the aisle as she held the defiant gaze and the tension built between them before the loric caved and stalked away, muttering under her breath. She smiled at her victory before pushing the shopping cart up the aisle. "Hm, should I get organic or regular potatoes?" she mused as she stopped to inspect the produce. "Regular is cheaper but organic is supposedly healthier..."

_With Jane:_

"Get the cranberries, Jane," Jane mimicked before scowling darkly. "I am a skilled loric warrior, mogodorians fear my name. I do not fetch cranberries for some holiday."

"Hi, Six."

Jane made a strangled noise of fright as she shied away from the unexpected voice before stopping when she saw the grinning Marina and gave a murderous look. "Marina," she growled warningly.

"I called you twice already," Marina said innocently without losing her grin. "You seemed pretty distracted...for a feared loric warrior."

Jane almost turned purple from rage at the teasing. "I will _hurt_ you," she snarled, emphasising the word 'hurt'.

"Adelina told me to keep an eye on you," Marina said simply. "You won me twenty dollars from John too."

"How?" Jane grunted reluctantly as she eyed the younger loric suspiciously.

"He bet that you wouldn't ever leave the house unless the snow melted or it was time to move house," Marina said with a grin, looking very pleased with herself. "I bet that you would leave the house before both of those things happened and I was right."

"Why are you two even placing bets on what I do?" Jane questioned dangerously as her eye twitched murderously. She was losing respect from the other Garde just because she was pregnant, she'd have to fix that.

Marina shrugged nonchalantly before taking a step back at the pain promising look and held up her hands in surrender and to protect herself. "I'm not the only one! Everyone is betting!"

Jane looked like she might give a scream of rage as she struggled to keep her temper in check. "Betting on what exactly?"

"W-What the baby will be, when it'll be born," Marina squeaked quickly, her eyes wide. "I-If you'll scream and cry like a girl when-."

"WHAT?!" Jane roared furiously.

_Fruit and Veg Section:_

"So you think I should go with regular?" Sarah asked with interest.

Adelina nodded as she inspected the potatoes. "The supermarket always overprices organic produce. Either go regular or visit the farmer's market. I doubt that they'll have much considering there's snow everywhere. You should weigh the quality of them as well. If the regular are all tiny and the organic are big then go with the larger potato so you aren't wasting time peeling a bunch of tiny potatoes."

"Alright," Sarah said as she loaded a bag of potatoes into the shopping cart. "Now I need-."

"WHAT?!"

Sarah startled at the furious bellow and finally acknowledged her bond with Jane before turning slightly red as anger flared in her. "The others have been betting on us?" she questioned, an obvious tinge of anger in her voice as she looked at the Cêpan.

Adelina paled slightly at the question. "W-Well-."

"What is wrong with you people?!" Sarah demanded indignantly. "Jane is having a hard enough time as it is without all of you making fun of her! She's not some sideshow attraction you can all exploit!"

"I have not been encouraging them," Adelina said quickly, trying to avoid a scene as the other shoppers stared at them. "And no one has been making fun of Six."

"No, you're all just making money off her," Sarah sneered as she pushed the trolley forward angrily and stopped at the apples. "Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean you can stop respecting her."

"No one has stopped respecting Six," Adelina said reassuringly as she helped pick out some good apples and put them in the bag. "But the situation is highly irregular. None of us expected Six to ever be in this situation, even before you and her became full life mates."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose to try and contain her irritation. "Oh my god, there was no lucky shot," she snapped impatiently, rounding on the startled Cêpan. "She made it up! Jane lied about being hit by that mogadorian and being injured in a way that prevented her from getting pregnant and having kids! It was a lie!"

Adelina started in dumb silence at the human, barely flinching at the apple that was snatched in her hand before the trolley was pushed on. She snapped out of her stupor when she noticed the woman was heading for the frozen section and hurried to catch up, keeping her voice down. "What are you talking about? Six swore that-."

"She was sick and tired of Luke and his 'save the Lorien race' bullshit," Sarah said with a deep scowl as she scanned the shelves for pastry sheets. "So she lied to all of you. Not that it was anyone's business in the first place because she's my life mate but Luke just pushed, pushed, pushed all the freaking time like some perverted breeder creep. Either his Cêpan was teaching him some messed up shit or he is just wrong in the head."

"Well that solves one mystery," Adelina commented as she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably before seeing the sharp look. "We were all wondering how Jane could be pregnant when she was physically incapable-."

"Again, no one's business," Sarah said shortly before yanking open a door and pulled out a packet of pastry sheets before dropping it in her trolley. "I thought 'life mate' was meant to be this incredible and special bond between _two_ people but apparently I was wrong because it feels like there are more than two people involved here."

Adelina grimaced at the anger and righteous indignation from the woman. "You're right and I apologise for our behaviour but there aren't many of us left and you can't blame us for wanting to keep close ranks."

Sarah took a deep breath as she gripped the trolley before letting it out slowly and relaxed, weariness on her face. "I understand that and it wouldn't bother me so much if Luke would just..."

Adelina nodded her understanding. "We're all keeping an eye on him and making sure he doesn't bother you or Six."

"I appreciate that," Sarah said honestly and exchanged a brief smile with the Cêpan before moving on to the spice section as she navigated the aisles and stopped in front of the selection. "Cinnamon and cloves."

"Cloves," Adelina said as she picked out the packet.

"And Cinnamon," Sarah said when she saw the jar before putting both in the trolley and checked her list. "Self-raising flour, check. Plain flour, check. Caster sugar, check. Apples, pastry, cinnamon, cloves, butter, check for all of those. Got everything for the turkey stuffing. Green beans, potatoes. Where is Jane with the cranberries?"

"Here she comes," Adelina said when she spotted the irate loric heading towards them with a very scolded Marina trailing behind her at a safe distance.

"Found the stupid berries," Jane said shortly as she dumped the bag in the trolley before grunting at the kiss to her cheek. "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Sarah said with a smile. "I just needed that."

Jane raised a brow at the explanation and glanced at Adelina suspiciously before looking back at her beloved. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sarah said reassuringly and smiled at the hand that covered hers. "Come on, that should be everything. Let's pay for all this and head home."

"That's the best thing you've said all day," Jane said with relief before adding silently through their bond. 'My feet are slowly killing me.'

'Best we get you home then,' Sarah said with a touch of concern, glancing down at the aforementioned feet.

_The Next Day:_

"The turkey is roasting, the potatoes are done, the apple pie just needs to go in the oven," Sarah listed under her breath as she looked around the kitchen. "What am I missing?"

"There had better be cranberry sauce," Jane said darkly as she stalked the edge of the kitchen.

"Right! I completely forgot about the sauce," Sarah said with dismay as she swung into action, gathering the necessary ingredients and setting a pot on the stove, and smirked at the noise of disapproval from the loric. "I would have remembered eventually."

"Sure," Jane said dryly as she watched. "I could make cranberry sauce."

"You had trouble with the mashed potatoes," Sarah countered briskly as she worked before throwing an appreciative smile over her shoulder. "But thanks for offering, hun."

"My hand slipped, it was a one-time freak accident," Jane said defensively, puffing herself up with righteous indignation. "I can help."

"If you really want to help," Sarah said slowly as she dropped the cranberries into the pot of sugar water and set it to boil. "The table needs setting."

Jane made a noise of distaste at the simple mission. "Set the table for two people. What an arduous task."

"Four people," Sarah corrected absently as she stirred the cranberries. "I invited Adelina and Marina since they missed out on Thanksgiving. Turns out they celebrate Thanksgiving in Canada in the second week of October, so we missed it here and we left Michigan before Thanksgiving so we missed it there too. So we're celebrating Thanksgiving in USA time in Canada."

"You sound awful proud of yourself for figuring that all out," Jane commented with a smirk as she collected cutlery and plates. "What are we drinking? I didn't see you buy anything when we were at the store."

"I've been stockpiling non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider," Sarah said smugly before laughing at the sour look. "You're pregnant, you're not allowed alcohol."

"Being pregnant sucks," Jane complained as she headed for the dining room to set the table. "You get fat, have morning sickness-."

"You said there wasn't any more morning sickness!" Sarah said accusingly, craning her head to see into the dining room.

"I don't get it every morning now," Jane stated firmly. "I can't drink, smoke or eat what I want or do what I want!"

"You have never smoked a day in your life," Sarah said dryly, unimpressed. "And you eat sardines, pickles and chocolate sauce whenever you like. You just have dietary guidelines you have to follow."

"Dietary guidelines my ass," Jane muttered under her breath as she organised the cutlery for each place.

"Heard that."

_Several Hours Later:_

Sarah stepped out of the shower, freshly scrubbed clean from slaving in the hot kitchen, and dried herself briskly before dressing in some clean and neat, but casual, attire. She brushed her blonde locks so she didn't look like so haphazard before giving herself one last check in the mirror before rushing out, not wanting to leave Jane alone in the kitchen for very long. "Jane! Shower's free!"

"I don't need one!" Jane hollered from the kitchen.

"There's still hot water!" Sarah called temptingly before nearly being bowled over and heard the bathroom door slam shut behind the loric. She shook her head with a grin at the behaviour before hurrying back to the kitchen to make the final preparations and start ferrying the side dishes to the table with their protective covers to stop them from going cold. "Potatoes, greens, gravy, what am I missing?" she muttered to herself before snapping her fingers. "The sauce!" she exclaimed before moving to collect the sauce but was stopped by the wave of heated emotion from her mate and gripped the kitchen door frame. "Jane!"

"Yes?!" Jane yelled with an air of obvious innocence as a wicked grin made its way across her face.

"What are you doing in there?!" Sarah questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"Washing!" Jane answered with the same innocent tone.

Sarah scowled darkly as her knees quivered at the less than innocent sensations she was being fed through their bond. "Adelina and Marina are arriving in a few minutes so get your butt out of the shower and stop doing that!"

"I'm just washing!" Jane protested with as much indignation as she could muster.

"That's not washING!" Sarah said accusingly, her voice rising and cracking at the slam of sensation. "JANE!"

Jane grinned at the shout as she worked her fingers, enjoying the pleasure and the reaction she was getting from her beloved. "Yes, hun?"

"You better stop what you're doing, wash yourself and get out of that shower or you'll be sleeping by yourself tonight!" Sarah yelled warningly and felt the sensations immediately stop and gave a curt nod of satisfaction that her message had been received loud and clear before marching into the kitchen and seized the cranberry sauce as there was a knock on the front door. She set the sauce on the table quickly before checking the security monitors and relaxed when she saw the two guests before letting them in, shivering at the gust of cold air that rushed in with them. "Welcome. It's cold out there."

"Freezing is more like it," Marina said as she shivered and struggled out of her coat.

"Well the heater is on over there if you would like to warm up a bit before dinner," Sarah said graciously as she gestured towards the aforementioned heater. "Jane is just getting out of the shower so make yourselves at home. You can put your coats and things on the rack over there."

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Adelina inquired as she set her coat over the rack followed by her gloves and scarf. It might only be a short walk from the car to the house but better to be prepared in case the unexpected happened and they were forced to stay out in the cold for longer than intended. "I brought some bread rolls from the bakery."

"Oh, the one at the end of the market?" Sarah asked with interest.

"Yes, I hear they're the best," Adelina said as she pulled out the bag and followed the woman into the kitchen. "And it didn't feel right to come empty handed."

Sarah waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine," she said reassuringly as she pulled out a plate to pile the bread rolls on and put them in the microwave to warm up since her oven was currently being occupied by the turkey. "Could you get two bottles of sparkling cider from the fridge and put it out on the table for me?"

"Don't most people have corn on the cob?" Marina asked from the dining room as she sniffed the air around the covered plates.

"Jane gets nauseous when she smells corn," Sarah explained apologetically. "I had corn on the cob with butter just once and she was sick for hours and I had to air the whole house."

"Sensitivity to certain smells isn't uncommon during pregnancy," Adelina said reassuringly as she set the bottles out on the table before looking up at the footsteps and saw Jane standing in the doorway. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Sarah invited you," Jane muttered, still sour about being threatened with solitary bedtime for just having some, not so innocent, fun.

Adelina sighed at the cold shoulder, weariness on her face.

"Don't mind her," Sarah said lightly as she set down the plate of freshly warmed bread rolls. "She's sulking because of me."

Adelina blinked but nodded, not even tempted to ask and incite an argument or confrontation with the pregnant Garde. "Now that we're all present and accounted for, shall we eat?"

Sarah beamed at the questioned. "Now is as good a time as any," she said briskly before disappearing back into the kitchen as the others took their seats and she emerged with her pride and joy, a perfect, golden brown, roast turkey. She set it down in the pre-cleared space and turned it, bristling with pride at the looks of appreciation and impressed expression. "Would anyone like to do the honours?" she inquired as she held up the carving knife.

"You do it, babe," Jane said insistently, a fond smile on her face as she looked at her beloved. "You've been running yourself ragged these last few days putting this all together so you should get to do it."

"Agreed," Marina said with a nod.

"I guess it's unanimous," Adelina commented with a smile.

"Alright then," Sarah said before sizing up the turkey and carefully carved a piece off and breathed a sigh of relief at the moist meat she saw. She'd been secretly afraid that the turkey would look beautiful on the outside but would either be raw or dry on the inside but clearly her fears had been for naught as she served up the turkey onto each waiting plate. "Jane, could you get rid of the plate covers?"

Jane puffed her cheeks out in reluctance but held her tongue as she nudged her chair back to get up.

"I got it," Marina said quickly, stopping the older loric, and she used her telekinesis to remove the covers and send them to the kitchen to rest on the countertops. "Ta-da!"

"Thank you, Marina," Sarah said with a smile of appreciation as she sliced several more pieces off the turkey to sit on the plate before taking her seat. "Everyone help themselves."

"Sarah, where's my cranberry sauce?" Jane asked as she looked around the table with a frown.

Sarah blinked before craning her head. "I swear I put it out here."

"Marina," Adelina said sternly, disapproval on her face.

Marina grinned meekly before slowly lowering the cranberry sauce back onto the table with her telekinesis. "Couldn't resist."

Jane glared at the other Garde before helping herself to the cranberry sauce on principle. She then took generous helpings of the mashed potatoes and green beans before drizzling gravy over her potatoes and turkey.

Sarah smiled as she watched her beloved organise her plate before starting to dig in hungrily. She turned her gaze on Adelina and Marina as the two took their servings from the side dishes and started to eat. She piled the potato and beans onto her plate before taking one of the bread rolls and then pouring gravy over her meal sparingly, not wanting to drown her food.

"This is really good," Marina said over a mouthful of mashed potatoes before swallowing it down loudly. "It takes a little strange though."

"Yes, I put cheese in it before I cook it," Sarah explained once she'd swallowed her mouthful and started to cut into her turkey while she talked. "That way it melts into the potatoes and sort of mixes through it. It took me awhile to figure out how much to use and how thick to make the pieces and also where to put them in the dish."

"You have to show me how to make it," Marina said insistently. "Do you use any cheese or one in particular?"

"Generally one in particular," Sarah answered before stuffing her mouth with turkey and mashed potatoes. She listened to the three loric talk but the conversations were limited to short exchanges as everyone focused on eating their meals before helping themselves to seconds, much to her delight and pleasure.

Jane smiled as she watched her human lover beam with pride and joy on the outside and the inside when everyone asked for seconds. She knew she'd dragged her feet and been a pain in the ass rather than a help but she was happy that Sarah was happy and that the Thanksgiving dinner was a big hit. She shifted her foot to touch her mate's, causing the hazel eyes to look at her, and she smiled.

Sarah returned the smile and leaned over to claim a chaste kiss before focusing back on her food, enjoying herself immensely. She chatted with Adelina between bites while Jane and Marina talked until everyone was done with their meals. "Everyone, stay here while I just put the turkey in the kitchen," she ordered, getting up and collecting the turkey before taking it back to the kitchen and putting it in the microwave for temporary safekeeping.

"Refill?" Jane inquired as she held up the bottle of cider before refilling Marina's offered glass and then her own while Adelina helped herself to the other bottle. "Hun, I think we need another two bottles of cider."

"Alright," Sarah acknowledged as she collected two bottles from the fridge and ferried them to the table. She exchanged them for the empty bottles and collected the empty plates before taking them to the kitchen, waving off the offers of help. "I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Adelina asked with a hint of guilt at not helping.

"I'm sure," Sarah said with a reassuring smile as she returned to set out four plates. "I hope you all aren't completely full."

"I'm stuffed," Marina said as she patted her stomach proudly.

"Why do you ask?" Jane asked suspiciously, wondering what else there could be before twitching at the delicious scent that wafted out to them from the kitchen as the sound of the oven closing reached them. "What did I forget?"

"And for dessert," Sarah said as she carefully carried the fresh-from-the-oven apple pie into the dining room. "Homemade apple pie."

"That smells wonderful," Adelina commented as she stood up to help clear a space for the pie on the table.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much mashed potato," Marina lamented as she eyed the pie woefully.

Jane grinned widely. "More for me then," she said unrepentantly, making a move to pull the whole pie towards her before a spoon rapped her on the knuckles sternly. "Ow!"

"It's still hot," Sarah said warningly as she brandished her spoon at the loric before withdrawing to get the ice cream and set the tub down next to the pie. "Adelina, would you cut the pie while I scoop the ice cream?"

"Are you sure?" Adelina asked with surprise. "It's your pie, you should serve it."

"Don't let her serve; she'll give Marina the biggest piece of pie!" Jane protested indignantly.

"And that would be a crime," Marina said dryly as she rolled her eyes. "We all know how much you love to eat Sarah's pie."

Awkward silence immediately invited itself to the table as Adelina struggled to retain a straight face, Sarah blushed crimson and Jane choked on her cider.

Marina looked around at the suddenly silent occupants of the table before realisation dawned on her and all the blood in her body rushed to her face. "Oh not like that! I never-! I didn't mean-! Come on!"

"And on that note let's just serve up the apple pie," Sarah said briskly, trying to force down her blush as she took the pie server and started to cut even pieces for everyone and transfer them to the waiting plates.

Adelina shook her head at her charge as she scooped out generous servings of vanilla ice cream and neatly set them on the plates next to the waiting slice of apple pie.

Jane pulled her plate over as soon as the ice cream touched it and she started to eat greedily, wanting to finish as quickly as possible so she could have first dibs on seconds. She groaned her enjoyment as the sweetness of the pie filling rolled over her tongue, burning it slightly, before she swallowed and felt the warmth rolled down into her stomach. She took a bite of the ice cream and grimaced at the slight brain freeze she earned and felt the icy cold treat put out the warmth in her belly before she started all over again as she went back to the pie.

Sarah shook her head at the behaviour, picking up the sensations through their bond as her stomach went from hot to cold and back again before she'd even taken her first bite. She separated a respectable piece of pie from her slice and cut a bit of ice cream away from the scoop before combining both and lifted them to her mouth.

"Done!"

"Finished!"

Sarah looked over to see Marina sitting in front of a cleared plate before she turned her gaze to see Jane set down a licked clean plate. "You two," she said with a shake of her head at the antics.

"I've got it," Adelina said as she divided up the remaining pie between the two Garde and added some ice cream.

"Thanks, Adelina," Sarah said appreciatively as she refocused on her dessert and dug in. Maybe Marina and Jane should've been given smaller pieces while she and Adelina got double servings since they were never going to get seconds with the two bottomless pits sitting at the table.

"Try to actually taste it this time," Adelina said sternly as she eyed the pair before sitting back down and watched them eat as if the main course of turkey and side dishes had never happened. She shook her head slightly, knowing that there was now a very good chance Marina was going to feel sick by the time they got home and most likely be up half the night with a stomach ache from overeating. She sipped her glass of cider delicately before taking a bite out of her pie and ice cream, enjoying the sweetness and mixture of hot and cold in her mouth.

Sarah finished her pie and sat back in her chair to wait politely for everyone else to finish eating while she sipped at her cider patiently and poured herself another glass. She put the lid back on the ice cream as she waited and rearranged the dishes closest to her for maximum efficiency when it was time to cleanup. She looked up from her thoughts of clean up at the sound of cutlery being set down with sighs of contentment.

"Mmm~ that was yum," Jane said happily as she patted her distended belly lazily.

"That was lovely, Sarah," Adelina said appreciatively as she sat back in her chair with a sigh of contentment.

Marina nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I thought we were gonna miss Thanksgiving this year but that was great. I like the potatoes, Adelina always leaves chunks in it when she makes it."

Sarah laughed at the admission as the Cêpan rolled her eyes. "Well if you want, you can take some of the leftovers."

"You're just a picky eater," Adelina muttered as she gave her charge a stern look for insulting her cooking. "And you have the option of making your own food."

"I do make my own food," Marina said loftily.

Adelina rolled her eyes. "Sandwiches and packet noodles do not count, Marina."

"I guess you're not the only one who can't cook," Sarah commented as she grinned at her life mate.

"Ha ha, like that doesn't get old," Jane said dryly but she smiled good-naturedly, showing she wasn't really upset. "I guess we better clean up now."

"We'll clean up," Adelina said firmly as she pulled herself up. "You two did all the work putting this together so it's only fair."

"You're both guests," Sarah protested before being waved off and she sat back down and watched the plates get cleared and taken to the kitchen. She looked over at Jane and smiled as she slipped her hand into the loric's, fondness in her eyes. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jane."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sarah," Jane said with a smile, kissing their entwined fingers affectionately before grunting at the stern kick from her passenger. "Don't start that. I stuffed myself and I don't want to puke it all back up just because you're restless."

Sarah chuckled before moving her hand to the swollen abdomen and rubbed it soothingly before jumping hard enough in her seat to hit her knees on the table and turn her cry of surprise into a cry of pain. "Ow!"

"Everything alright out there?" Adelina called from the sink.

"We're fine," Sarah answered as she rubbed her knees to get rid of the sting before looking at her bewildered lover.

"You get electrocuted or something?" Jane asked with a raised brow, reaching over to rub the nearest knee, before twitching at the hand that returned to her belly. "Sarah?"

Sarah held her breath as she waited before flinching slightly at the thump against her hand and bit her lip to starve off tears. "I felt the baby kick," she whispered before looking at the startled loric. "I felt them."

"W-What?" Jane stammered.

"I felt the baby kick!" Sarah squealed excitedly and heard someone fall over in the kitchen in response.

"Son of a-," Marina swore from the kitchen floor. "Why are you screaming?!"

"The baby kicked!" Sarah shouted enthusiastically, tears of joy in the corners of her eyes as a grin split across her face uncontrollably.

Marina grumbled as she crawled her way up a kitchen cabinet and back onto her feet, feeling nauseous after meeting the floor so suddenly after stuffing herself at dinner. "It's been kicking for weeks."

Jane stared in wide-eyed, stunned disbelief at the woman's behaviour before another kick galvanised a response from her. "Really? You actually felt the baby yourself and not through our bond?" she asked hopefully and felt a smile stretch across her face at the ecstatic nod she got in response. "How does it feel?"

"Strange," Sarah said honestly without losing her tearful grin. "But so good. I thought I'd never feel them kick for myself. Oh Jane!"

"I guess we have something new to be thankful for then," Jane commented lightly, looking a bit proud of herself. She made a noise of surprise when the woman leaned over and kissed her affectionately, one hand on her belly while the other cupped her cheek. "Mmm~."

"I love you," Sarah sighed happily when she leaned back but kept them close as she looked into the blue eyes lovingly.

Jane smiled fondly as she reached up to cup a cheek gently, stroking the skin with her thumb. "I love you too," she murmured before closing the distance for another, much longer, kiss.

"You two aren't making out out there, are you?" Marina called hesitantly at the lip smacking noises.

"Marina, leave them be," Adelina said sternly as she washed the dishes and set them to dry while her charge put away the leftovers. "They've had enough stress as it is, they deserve some time for each other."

"But do they have to do it now?" Marina complained, a look of immature disgust and horror on her face at the noises coming from the dining room. "While we're still here?"

"One day you will find your life mate, Marina, and when that day comes you will start to act just like them," Adelina said briskly as she worked. "First you'll be in awe of being in love and finding your life mate. Then you'll eventually start to settle down together and have your own family and end up in Six's position."

Marina wrinkled her nose at the thought. "I can wait a long time for that."

Adelina raised a brow at the statement before looking at her charge. "Marina, do you not like boys?"

Marina dropped the glass she'd been drying.

"Everything alright in there?" Sarah called, breaking the kiss instantly at the sound of the glass shattering.

"Fine!" Marina said quickly, using her telekinesis to clean up the mess and put it in the bin while avoiding looking at her Cêpan.

"Marina," Adelina prompted quietly. "It's alright if you're interested in women like Six and Sarah."

Marina bit her lower lip as she picked up a plate to dry and turned her back on the woman pointedly, silently saying she wasn't interested in discussing the topic.

Adelina frowned slightly at the behaviour. "Marina-," she started before flinching when the plate was slammed down on the countertop forcefully. She heard chairs scraping across the floor in the dining room and hurried footsteps before Jane and Sarah appeared, concern on their faces.

"What is going on in here?" Sarah asked bluntly, her tone clearly saying she wasn't going to tolerate getting stonewalled.

"Nothing, I just lost my grip for a second," Marina lied, forcing on a smile before clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Excuse me for a minute."

Jane raised a brow at the behaviour as she watched the younger loric escape from the kitchen and put on her coat before retreating outside. "Babe, why don't you help Adelina with the cleanup while I go talk to Marina?"

Sarah nodded slowly, pressing a chaste kiss to the loric's cheek. "Alright but rug up and don't stay out there long."

"Got it," Jane confirmed before pulling on her thick jacket, scarf and gloves before stepping outside and saw the younger loric sitting on the bench at the end of the porch. "And I thought I was going to have to hike through all that cold white shit to get to you," she said appreciatively as she walked the length of the porch and sat down on the vacant end of the bench with a grunt. "Now talk. What was all that about in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Marina muttered, turning her head away.

Jane frowned sharply before smacking the loric across the back of the head. "If you think you can break my glasses and throw around my plates then you've got another thing coming. This is Six's turf so when I say talk, you talk."

Marina nodded reluctantly as she rubbed the back of her sore head.

"Good," Jane said shortly, shifting to get more comfortable as she adjusted her gloves. "What did Adelina ask you?"

Marina bit her lower lip before flinching at the hand that rose to cuff her upside the head again. "She asked if I was interested in women."

Jane blinked her surprise and lowered her hand back down to her lap. "Are you?" she questioned before frowning at the silence. "Marina."

"I don't know!" Marina snapped, frustration and irritation on her face at the badgering. "I don't know what I'm interested in! So how am I ever going to find my life mate if I don't even know myself?!"

Jane raised a brow ever so slightly at the outburst, seeing how upset and afraid the younger loric was. "You think I knew my life mate was a girl? Four thought Sarah was his life mate before he found Rebecca. I thought I was butt of some sick cosmic joke when I discovered Sarah was my life mate while she and Four were together," she said lightly, smirking briefly at the memory. "I thought I was destined to be alone forever and watch someone else with the love of my life. But then things changed. You're not going to find a picture somewhere of the person who's your life mate. We're draw to each other like magnets. You'll cross paths with your life mate eventually and you'll know it when it happens."

Marina looked down at her clasped hands as she mulled over the words. "What's it like?" she asked quietly before looking at the pregnant loric. "To find your life mate?"

"You look at them and you just...know. It's like you've gone home. The definite way to know you've found them is when the bond starts to strengthen. You'll hear their thoughts and they'll feel yours in the beginning before the memories start filling in the blanks," Jane said with a smile. "All that time you missed is suddenly filled with memories. The closer and longer you're together, the stronger the bond will become. There's no rush though. You don't have to find your life mate right away."

"But what if I never do?" Marina asked with a hint of apprehension before twitching at the arm that went around her shoulders and pulled her against the older loric comfortingly. "U-Uh-."

"You'll find your life mate. Just have a little patience," Jane said reassuringly before frowning slightly at the expression. "What?"

"N-Nothing," Marina stammered quickly, her eyes wide as she looked like a hare caught in a set of headlights. "You're just, um, never this, you know, nice...ever."

Jane stilled at the words before scowling and shoved the younger loric back, dislodging a clump of snow from above to rain down on the loric. "There, problem solved," she said dryly as she watched the frantic attempts to get rid of the ice and snow. "Damnable pregnancy hormones. Now get your ass back inside before we both freeze."

"And Six is back," Marina muttered sourly as she followed the older loric back inside, shivering at the rivers of cold that snaked down her spine mercilessly.

"Everything alright?" Sarah asked with concern as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Get back in the kitchen, woman," Jane groused jokingly before leaning back at the look that could have peeled paint. "I-I mean-."

"I think you best sit down before I make you," Sarah advised coolly, her gaze narrowed.

Jane winced and sat down at the table quickly, sneaking looks at her beloved before looking down at the table again as she mimicked the attitude of a scolded child.

"She scares me when she does that to Six," Marina whispered nervously, sidling up to her Cêpan.

"It takes a strong being to handle Six," Adelina said sagely before looking at her charge. "Did you and Six talk?"

Marina nodded. "Yes. I'm alright now."

Adelina nodded slowly, trying to decide whether or not to leave it at that. "Finish putting the leftovers away while I deal with the rest of the dishes."

"Yes ma'am," Marina said with a mock salute before giggling as she avoided the towel snap at her unprotected rear. "Missed!"

Adelina shook her head at the behaviour as a smile tugged her lips and she looked over at the scolded Garde and waited until their eyes met before she gave a nod of appreciation and headed back into the kitchen.

Jane smirked briefly as she watched the Cêpan go. She didn't mind talking to Marina, the younger loric was the closest thing she had a sister, even if she did annoy her at times. She watched her mate get up and start to tidy up the table, collecting the dirty napkins and throwing them in the trash before wiping down the table with a sponge. "You just can't help yourself."

Sarah shrugged a shoulder. "Many hands make light work."

"Telekinesis makes light work," Jane corrected with a smirk.

"Don't you even think about it," Sarah said sternly, her eyes warning.

Jane held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. No telekinesis."

Sarah smiled and the warning look was gone as she kissed her beloved happily. "That's what I like to hear," she said lightly before going back to fixing up the dining room.

Jane raised a brow as she watched before twitching when Adelina and Marina emerged from the kitchen. "That was quick."

"Sarah helped me while you and Marina were outside," Adelina said with a hint of disapproval as she looked at the human.

Sarah shrugged a shoulder. "I couldn't just sit at the table by myself while you cleaned up," she said defensively before ducking into the kitchen and returned with a sealed container before handing it to Marina. "Some of the leftover mashed potato as promised."

"Thanks, Sarah," Marina said eagerly as she peered into the container to confirm with her own eyes that it was the mashed potato.

"Thanks again for inviting us to your Thanksgiving," Adelina said appreciatively. "And thanks for the take-home food. Marina will probably eat it all by dinner tomorrow."

Sarah laughed kindly. "Waste not want not," she said with a smile. "We've got plenty of leftovers if you want more so just come by and ask."

Adelina nodded before glancing over to where Jane and Marina were saying their goodbyes. "Marina, it's time to go," she called before shaking the Garde's hand. "Thanks for the invite, Six."

Jane nodded slightly. "Thanks for eating all the food."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the words before hugging Marina. "Enjoy the mashed potatoes."

"I will," Marina promised as she returned the hug before parting and followed Adelina out to the car and waved goodbye to the couple as they drove away.

"Finally," Jane sighed with exaggerated relief. "Alone at last."

"You're terrible," Sarah mock scolded, smiling at the kiss to her cheek as arms wrapped around her and they made their way back inside. "Come on, you go get ready for bed and I'll lock up."

"See you there," Jane purred suggestively, wagging her brows as she backed away.

"No sex tonight!" Sarah called after the loric. "No one in their right mind would have sex after eating all that food!"

"I was trying to be romantic!" Jane hollered indignantly. "Don't complain that I don't ever try to be romantic!"

Sarah smirked briefly as she locked the doors and checked the windows before going to the security room to check the monitors and sensors were active. "All it quiet," she murmured with a sigh before heading to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe as she watched the loric change into her nightclothes, baring her distended belly in the process. "Looking good, babe."

Jane blushed and pulled on her nightshirt quickly. "Quit ogling."

"Well in that case," Sarah said lightly as she picked up her pyjamas and sauntered towards the bathroom. "You can't ogle either."

"That's not fair!" Jane protested before making a noise of displeasure when the door shut. "I'm pregnant, what's your excuse?!"

"It's cold out there!" Sarah called with a grin as she stripped quickly and pulled on her pyjamas, plus socks, before brushing her teeth briskly. "And I'm not giving you a chance to get excited on a full stomach!"

Jane wrinkled her nose as she sulked and threw her discarded clothes into the hamper as Sarah emerged from the bathroom to dump hers. "Dream killer."

"Aw, poor honey-bunny," Sarah cooed before grinning wickedly at the expression.

"You swore never to call me that," Jane said sternly, her gaze narrowed on her mate. "Never..._ever_!"

Sarah rolled her eyes but relented for the moment as she started to rearrange the pillows. "So what were you and Marina talking about on the porch?"

Jane shrugged a shoulder dismissively as she let the previous moment pass. "She's worried she's never going to find her life mate and end up dying alone."

"That's terrible!" Sarah exclaimed with dismay. "I hope you told her that would never happen."

"I told her she should join a convent of nuns now," Jane said with a straight face before grinning at the stern look. "I'm joking! Of course I told her she'd find her life mate...one day."

Sarah clucked her tongue, sympathy on her face. "It must be so hard for her, I mean, we humans say that we have soul mates but none of us really believe there's one person out there somewhere meant for us. Knowing that it's real but not knowing where they are or when you'll meet them? It must be torture."

"Yeah, it is," Jane said quietly as she rearranged the covers, her eyes absent until a hand touched hers and she looked up at the woman. "Huh?"

"I said, we're lucky we found each other and are together," Sarah repeated with a smile that was readily returned and she leaned across the bed to place a chaste kiss to the soft lips. "Let's get some sleep. I'm bushed."

"Me too," Jane groaned as she stretched widely, making her belly stick out.

Sarah grinned at the sight as she slipped into bed and held the covers for the loric before snuggling in. "Night, Jane."

"Night, Sarah," Jane yawned widely before blinking at the noise of indignation and looked at her beloved, seeing the woman had the covers pulled over the lower part of her face. "What?"

"Go brush your teeth," Sarah ordered sternly, her voice muffled under the covers. "No way you brushed them with that breath."

"But I just-," Jane protested before making a noise at the stern look and threw back the covers, stalking towards the bathroom. "Just when I think it's over, it's not."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shifted deeper under the covers with a sigh of contentment.

**Again, review and let me know what you think and give a shout out to represent your country. I've got some ideas for the next two chapters so just wait and see. Have a look at the poll and vote on your choice. Peace, out.**


End file.
